Journey to Lordship: Version 2
by Nexus of Dark World
Summary: .Hanyou Naruto. After trying to take his own life, by chance Naruto meets Anko who forever changed his life, armed with the snake contract AND the ultimate chakra blade Naruto will inact his and Anko's revenge upon Orochimaru.
1. Meeting of the snake and fox

Hey there everyone this is Nexus of Dark World here and I've been honoured to continue this awesome story – **The Journey to Lordship** by Sesshyfluffballofevil, I'll be making changes of course, but don't worry his awesome stories will continue!

(This takes place a little after the mission to wave)

**THE JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP**

**Chapter 1 – meeting of the fox and the snake **

Mitarashi Anko was a Jounin, one of the best. She was known for cruelty and brutality when dealing with an enemy. When not in battle she was a happy go lucky girl with a taste for blood. Because she refused to let people in no one ever saw beyond that. But deep inside she was hurting.

It all started with her former master Orochimaru. He had left the village in search of power. And in doing so he betrayed and abandoned Anko. The villagers hated her merely for being his apprentice. They began to glare at her and spit at her feet whenever they saw her. Only the Hokage showed her any respect, but the Times when she saw him were few far and in between. In other words she was on her own in world out to get her.

There were however a few people willing to interact with her, those being her fellow Jounin. Out of all those colleagues, there were only three that she would call friendly. Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Hakate Kakashi were the teachers of the rookie 9, and the only ones willing to speak with her outside of missions. They would get together every once in awhile for a drink or two, but that was it. Though they didn't out right hate her, and for that she was thankful.

There were only two places where she could seek her Solace. Outside The city walls are, or in the forest of death. The latter was the more common place. It seemed like almost every day she went in to escape the hatred the villagers piled on her. There were no emotions here, only survival. In this forest she was free.

When she came here she would make her way to the tower in the center. On the way there she would take out her frustration on any living thing she came across. After she had worked out her anger she would enter the tower. It was here after she was sure that she was alone that her mask would crack. Once that happened the tears started to pour, and she would cry herself into exhaustion. She would leave the forest in the morning, only to return every night and repeat the same thing as before.

This night however, was a different story. Tonight she did not enter the forest alone, she had followed someone in. someone with bright yellow hair and an ugly orange jump-suit. She knew that this was the dead last that Kakashi was always talking about, Uzumaki Naruto. The speed and Grace he moved with though told another story.

She trailed him all the way to the tower, and jumped to a window. Looking in she saw him look around before he glowed red. He concentrated the chakra that was surrounding him into his right arm. Then he swung around in a circle, letting the energy coat the walls.

While he was doing this Anko caught a glimpse of his face. It was a face she knew all too well, for she wore it every night. It was the face of a broken soul. Though his face told much, his eyes said the most. Pain, a lifetime of pain was visible.

It was then that he took off his jacket, and revealed a ratty white T-shirt. Before he knelt down she caught a glimpse of a kunai in his hand. She saw a little movement before he became still once again. The next thing she saw was small pool form around him. It took a few seconds to realize what was, before it came to her. Blood. He was trying to kill himself.

She didn't think she just reacted, and began to bash on the window. But the window was as hard as a rock. It would appear that the red chakra had formed a barrier around the room. So she began to bombard it with Jutsu. After four continuous minutes the window finally shattered, and she jumped in.

The boy had already lost consciousness. His skin was an unnatural pale, and you could clearly see that he was near death. Two perfect slashes adorned each wrist. Those cuts brought back unpleasant memories before she buried them once again.

Reaching into her pack, she took out two pills and forced them down his throat. One was a soldier pill, and the other a blood pill. Then using what little medical knowledge she had, she began to close the cuts.

It was a good five minutes before the cuts were completely healed. They were now angry red scars. By this time the pills had gotten to work. His colour had returned to normal, and his breathing had deepened and evened out. Now it was only a matter of waiting for him to wake up.

So she dragged him down to the cots on the next floor. After she placed him on the bed she sat herself in a chair and waited.

(Three hours later)

When Naruto awoke he found that he had a splitting headache. When the pain had subsided enough he opened his eyes and found a white room. There were a few beds but nothing more. Had he succeeded? Was he dead? He swung his legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood up.

"Finally awake are you?" said a voice from behind him. When he turned around he found the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A woman with purple hair done up in a pineapple. She wore a fishnet bodysuit, a miniskirt, and a trench coat. Now he knew he had succeeded.

He let out a laugh, then another, and another. They kept growing in volume as a smile spread out on his face. His laughs stopped as he let out a contented sigh. "I did it. I'm dead."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not dead."

Now Naruto was confused. This was just like he imagined heaven would be. How could he not be dead? "You're wrong, I am dead. I woke up in a white room, and now I'm talking to an angel. I have to be dead." He saw a blush growing on her cheeks. _Why would she be blushing? I only called her what she is, right?_

Anko on the other hand, was shocked, embarrassed, and flattered all at once. An angel? Her? It just didn't seem possible after all those years of hatred. But the kid was still in denial and she had to set him straight. So she did the natural thing, walked over, and slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? That hurt you know."

"It was supposed to hurt. YOU. ARE. NOT. DEAD. I brought you here after I healed you."

Naruto who had turned to the side after the slap turned his face to her. Then in a frigid cold voice he said, "**What did you say**?"

Suppressing her shiver at the voice she replied, "I said I healed you after I figured out what you were trying to do." He turned his face from her once again. She was getting nervous now, the boy practically screamed 'danger'. She didn't get much further in her thoughts before he turned around, and backhanded her, _hard._ After she had landed on the floor she heard him yell.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT? I WANTED TO DIE! WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO INTERFERE?" His voice began to break. "Why did you save me? All I wanted was to die in peace. Can I not be granted that one thing?"

It was then that all of his defences broke down, and he fell to his knees, sobbing. He was only there for a second before Anko, in a moment of uncharacteristic tenderness came over and wrapped him in a hug.

Naruto grabbed onto her like she was his last lifeline, before burying his face into the crook of her neck, and sobbed. He cried out twelve years of pain and suffering. He cried for himself, and for the Yondaime, who died to save the village and seal the fox. He cried for the old man, who had to retake the seat of Hokage at his age. He cried for Iruka, who had almost died to save him. He cried for Zabuza, and for Haku. Both of whom died for their ideals. And finally, he cried for the woman who held him. A woman who had seen fit to save him even when he didn't want to be saved.

Finally, when all his tears were spent, he looked up at the woman who he had thought to be an angel, and asked, "Why did you save me?"

She looked at him before answering, "I uh… I didn't really think about it at the time. I just kind of reacted. Looking back at you though, I see a lot of myself in you." She held out her wrists, and if you looked close enough you could see a scar just like Naruto's on each of them.

He looked at her with none too little shock in his eyes. "You, you tried it too?" She nodded at him. "Once, years ago, when my mentor first defected from Konoha. He just, left, and abandoned me like yesterday's trash."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sad."

She waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, I uh," She sighed, "I'm over it now. It's the past." He nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Um, well, I uh kind of wanted to know. Why did you do it?"

"Well, when Orochimaru became a missing-nin, the village felt betrayed. They eventually turned that anger onto me. That hatred along with his betrayal was too much." She gained a pained look on her face, and Naruto hugged her just a little bit tighter. "Luckily Hokage-sama stopped me before I died, kind of like with us. Although we didn't end up in this position."

Indeed they were in a position. Anko was sitting on the ground with Naruto in her lap. They had their arms around each other, and Naruto's head was on her shoulder. One might say they were getting 'comfy'. A bit of a blush made its' way to his cheeks before he fought it down.

"So uh, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

He was silent for a bit while trying to find the right words. "Well, the villagers have always hated me. They only saw the Kyuubi." Seeing the confusion on her face he answered the unspoken question. "Mizuki told me about him when he betrayed the village." She seemed to accept that, so he continued. "The only one who actually cared for me was the old man, but he was always busy running the village. The only other beside him was Iruka-sensei, and now you. So hatred was as common as breathing. I was the dobe of the academy, nobody respected me.

I was placed on a team with a sensei who ignores me, one teammate who doesn't care about me and another that outright hates me. But it was this afternoon that really sealed the deal."

Flashback

_Naruto was walking toward their team's usual meeting spot. When he got there he greeted his teammates with an overly loud voice. "OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN! Sasuke-teme." _

_He was greeted with Sakura's fist as she shouted at him. "SHUT UP NARUTO! And don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Sasuke meanwhile just muttered a, "Dobe." Once again Naruto was nursing a wound from sakura while she fawned over the Uchiha. _

_After waiting for three hours for their sensei to show up, and after another lame excuse with two shouts of, "LIAR!" Team 7 began training. It went like this. Sasuke sparred with Kakashi, Sakura fawned over him, and Naruto was ignored._

_While Sasuke was getting beaten, Naruto walked behind sakura and said, "Looks like Sasuke's going to lose." He got another fist in the head while she said to him, "Shut up Naruto! Sasuke is way better than you! You're just a dobe, and that's all you'll ever be! No one would even care if you died!" She put her hand over her mouth after that last sentence. _

_Naruto began to walk away after that. When sakura started shouting for him to wait, he ran. No one even saw the tears in his eyes._

End Flashback

"I ran to the top of the Hokage monument. I thought over my life, and made my decision. I went to the forest of death after dusk, and you know the rest." Anko simply increased her hold on him.

They sat there for a few minutes before Anko brought up something that was bothering her. "Hey kid, you say you were the dobe of the academy but you move with the grace of a Chuunin at least."

"Ah yeah, um I got that from the Kyuubi. The old man said something about merging or something, and that it had to do with the seal. I've already started to move like him, and his knowledge is beginning to trickle into my head when I sleep."

Now that was some shocking news. She must have shown it because Naruto asked, "Is that okay? Do you hate me now?"

"No I don't hate you. I was just shocked is all. I mean to find out that you will have the power and knowledge of the most powerful tailed beast is big information, ya know?"

He nodded, and tried, very unsuccessfully to hide a yawn. This made Anko give a little smirk.

"Let's get some sleep. It is the middle of the night you know."

"Um ok. Where am I gonna sleep?" Anko got a mischievous smirk on her face after he said that. "Right here ding dong." He was now blushing so red he looked like a volcano ready to burst. "H-here w-with you?" She nodded. "On the f-floor, Together?"

"Is there a problem with that? I won't bite you know." He only blushed harder. "Look, all we're gonna do is sleep." That eased his blush down somewhat. "Anyway, I get this weird feeling when I'm with you. It's like everything is right in the world, like I'm…"

"Complete?" he offered, knowing just what she was talking about.

She nodded. "Yeah that's it, complete. Now," she said, grabbing a pillow from the nearest bed, "Go to sleep."

Naruto snuggled close to her, but he needed to know something. "Anko?" He got a murmur of consent. "What's gonna happen tomorrow?" He heard her sigh.

"Well I was thinking, if you agreed, that I would take you on as my apprentice." She opened her eyes and looked into his. They openly showed his hope that she would.

"Y-you'd do that?" His voice was hesitant and cautious.

"Yes I would. You've got a lot of potential kid, and I like you." She then found herself on the receiving end of the biggest hug in the world.

"Thank you. Thank you." Yelled Naruto with gratitude, tears briefly appearing at the corner of his cerulean blue eyes.

"You're welcome kid. Now get to sleep. We're gonna need all of our strength if we're gonna argue with Kakashi and Hokage-sama tomorrow."

"You're right. The old man can put up a hell of a fight." Agreed the fox container, smiling at the thought of getting a proper education now in the ninja arts, Kakashi just ignored him and focused his attention on the cool acting Uchiha.

She gave a snort, and said, "That he can. That he can, his a determined old sot – By that's probably why he's still clinging to the title of Hokage, he should just give someone else the title'

'Yeah like me!' announced Naruto, giving Anko his trademark foxy grin, however this one had some warmth in it, unlike his mask that he wore among most people to protect what's left of his sanity and innocence – that and it pissed off the villagers to no end.

'Night…Anko-Chan'

*///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

A/N: Well guys hoped you liked it, I made a few changes of course – I wonder if anyone can notice those changes – they'll become more apparent as the story goes on – and if any of you can point all of the changes in this chapter I'll make you a minor character in the Chuunin exams!

Later!


	2. The snake’s apprentice

**JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP **

**Chapter 2 – The snake's apprentice **

Grunting softly Anko began to awaken; she found that she was lying on something. A kicking something. It was then that the memories of last night came back full force. Saving the kid, talking to him, asking him to become her apprentice, falling asleep with him.

'Kick'

She felt a vein growing on her forehead. This was not how she had wanted to be woken up '_that little punk!'_

'Kick'

The vein grew in size quite dramatically. When she opened her mouth to yell at him though, he mumbled something that sounded like, "Come here little rabbit-chan. Come on, come to Kyuubi. That's a good little morsel." After that his voice turned into a mumble while Anko struggled to hold in her laughter – and failing miserably. A rabbit? That's what he was dreaming about?

Apparently he had heard her because a second later he lazily opened his eyes, and looked at her. They had switched positions during the course of the night. He was on the floor now, with her draped over him. She was very warm, and her presence was calming.

When he locked gazes with her, her smile turned into a smirk. "So, who's rabbit-Chan?" That made him go beat red with embarrassment. Why did he have to get Kyuubi's memories starting from the beginning of his life? Why couldn't he just take the useful stuff, and leave it at that? But no, he just had to keep dreaming about chasing rabbits as Kyuubi did all throughout his childhood.

Once he got his embarrassment under control, he answered her. "You know how I said Kyuubi and I were merging right?" After he saw her nod he went on. "Well when I get his memories they are all in chronological order."

He saw her struggling to control her laughter now. "So, you mean to tell me that Kyuubi, lord of the tailed demons, actually…" She was unable to continue without laughing, so Naruto did it for her. "Yes, just about all Kyuubi did during his childhood was chase after rabbits."

It was like a dam had broken. Anko, who had been sitting up, fell down on to his chest, and began to laugh. Not a little chuckle but full-blown laughter. The thought of the great demon lord as a little Chibi fox chasing around after a rabbit was just too much.

Once she had gotten her laughter under control, she sat back up. "Oh, now that was just too funny." She wiped a tear from her eye before her face turned serious. "Now, as much as I like sitting here listening to embarrassing stories about the fox, we have a lot of things to do today."

Once Naruto nodded, she got off of him and offered him her hand. Once they were both standing and dusted off, he turned to her. "What's up first, _Sensei?"_

Anko grinned at him; she liked the sound of that. "Well first thing we're going to do is eat." As if on cue, Naruto's stomach gave a loud roar. "Glad to see that you agree." Naruto gave a bit of a blush at that, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah don't worry about it. Now we're off to the dango stand!"

She was about to walk off, but Naruto had a question. "What's dango?" She did a face fault before she turned around with an unreadable look on her face. "What did you ask? Do you mean to say that you've never had dango before?"

He gave her a sheepish nod, then he couldn't read her face. Then before he knew it he was out the door, down a flight of stairs, and out the front door, into the forest. Anko was like a woman possessed. He didn't even know what he had done wrong. He voiced his thoughts to her.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Unless you count not eating the greatest food in existence a mistake." At his incredulous look she continued. "Dango is like food from the gods. Not eating it is like a crime against yourself. And when we get there you are going to eat some or I will shove it down your throat." She gained a very scary glint in her eye at this point. He nodded, afraid of what she might do if he disagreed. That seemed to placate her, and five minutes later, they were at the dango stand.

A very full Naruto let out a burp, and a content sigh. Anko was right; dango _was_ food from the gods. Those little rice balls had sent him on a first class trip to cloud nine. He picked at his teeth with the skewer before flicking it over to the wall with the rest of his and Anko's skewers. Between the two of them, the wall was like a giant pincushion. There were over a hundred of the needles like skewers stuck in it.

With a dreamy look on his face, he looked over at Anko and saw her mirroring his look. She was watching him with amusement in her eyes, and a smirk that screamed, "I told you so."

"Alright, alright, I admit it. You were right. Dango _is_ the food of the gods."

"_But ramen is too!" _he added quietly to himself

"Damn straight. Now, we need to go shopping." As they walked out the door, she continued talking. "We need to get you something that doesn't scream 'kill me'." She heard him mumble something under his breath. "What was that?"

He turned his head towards her. Louder, he said, "It's because none of the shops would let me in. I had to dig my clothes out of the trash."

Her eyes softened at that. She slung an arm around his shoulders, and they continued on. Although she didn't show it, inside she was seething. These villagers had no intelligence at all. They could not see that he was just a boy, not the demon he carried. The same thing had happened to her when Orochimaru left the village. They saw her as the former Sannin, and tried to hurt her on several occasions. Fortunately she was already a ninja, able to defend herself. But this boy was not trained, and she shuddered when she thought of how hard it must have been for him. It was then that she entertained herself by thinking up all the different ways to kill a villager.

As though he picked up on her thoughts Naruto stopped, and looked at her. "Sensei, I want you to promise me something." "What?" He sighed. "I want you to promise me that you will not harm the villagers for what they've done."

Now that was unexpected. "Why don't you want me to hurt them? You know they deserve it."

"Yes that's true, but I've got something better planned." He noted her curiosity and continued. "I'm going to make them see that I'm the one who saved them from Kyuubi. I want them to know that they tried to kill their saviour. And when they do realize that I'm the hero of this village, I'm going to make them beg for my forgiveness. But before I do I want the village council to publicly kiss my ass. One cheek at a time."

Anko blinked, and just stared at him before bursting out laughing. "Oh, now that is a good plan. That is far better than I could even come up with. And I can't wait to see the reactions you get when you tell the council to kiss your ass. Oh god I knew I made the right choice, you are indeed a worthy apprentice. Very well, I won't harm the villagers…_Unless they start something_"

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked to the clothing store. When they got there the clerk didn't want to let Naruto in, but a quick threat from Anko shut him up. With Anko's help he picked out eight pairs of baggy black pants, and a black leather trench coat that went down to his ankles. Replacing his ninja sandals were black steel-toed boots. He had decided to forgo a shirt, as he didn't like the way they felt. That, and Anko said he looked better without one.

They made an imposing pair as they walked towards the Hokage tower. Naruto had his coat billowing around his feet, his boots making ominous thumping sounds as he walked. Anko on the other hand, had a look on her face that screamed at you, telling you to stay away, if not then say hello to her slithery, fork tongued friends.

They entered the tower, and swept past the secretary who was telling them to stop. The Anbu guards almost stopped them, but after a look from Anko they stood aside. When they entered they saw the Sandaime sitting at his desk with a mountain of paperwork on it. He looked a little bit shocked at Naruto's appearance before he gathered himself.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Anko-chan."

"Good morning Hokage-sama."

"Hey old man."

Sarutobi had to bite back a chuckle when Anko looked disapprovingly at Naruto and his lack of respect. But when she saw that the Hokage didn't reprimand him she held her tongue.

"What may I ask brings you both here this morning?" asked the Hokage

He saw Anko straighten up before she stated in an official voice.

"Hokage-sama I wish to take Uzumaki Naruto as my apprentice."

Sarutobi's mouth literally dropped open. If he was expecting anything it certainly wasn't that. Anko had pretty much sworn to never take an apprentice after what had happened with her former teacher. Now she just goes ahead and wants to take Naruto as her apprentice. What in the world changed her mind? Only when he heard Naruto's quiet chuckling did he close his mouth with a snap.

"Can I ask why, Anko-Chan?"

She nodded at him. "Yes Hokage-sama you may. You see…" She proceeded to tell the Hokage about how she had followed and saved Naruto, as well as what happened after that. When she finished the Hokage was frowning in deep thought.

When he looked up again he spoke, "While I agree with your decision to take Naruto as your apprentice, you and Kakashi must both sign this consent form." Anko nodded and signed the paper. "Good now before I call Kakashi here there is something that I'm curious about. Naruto when you cut your wrists why did the Kyuubi not heal you?"

Anko looked up sharply at that. "What do you mean by that Hokage-sama?"

"Well in Kakashi's mission report of the mission to wave country states that whenever Naruto was cut, or injured, the wound would glow red and heal within minutes. I am curious as to the reason why it was not so here."

Naruto cleared his throat slightly and began his explanation. "Well you see, my body can only use the amount of chakra I have already absorbed from the fox. Right now I have enough to heal anything short of a major injury. When I use up his chakra however, I no longer heal as fast as I do normally until it builds back up. Yesterday I channelled the chakra that I had access to, and used it to make a barrier around the arena. This would serve two purposes. First it would prevent anyone from coming in to save me. And second, it would use up all of the Kyuubi chakra that I had access to, effectively preventing him from healing me."

Both of them looked at him with amazement. They never knew so much about his healing ability. That along with his ability to channel the Kyuubi's chakra was amazing.

"That is quite amazing Naruto-kun. So you are saying that you can use the Kyuubi's chakra at will?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes I can, but my control needs working on. My chakra control is still pretty damn low so cannot use the chakra for small subtle things, only large things like the barrier and energy attacks."

Sarutobi smiled at him. "Will you ever cease to amaze me Naruto-kun?"

"Not a chance old man – just as soon as this village treats me like a human and not Kyuubi."

The office was quiet for a moment before Anko spoke up. "No disrespect intended Hokage-sama but do you think you could get Kakashi up here soon? I want to start on Naruto's training as soon as possible."

"Ah yes, of course, not a problem at all." He summoned his secretary. "Please summon Hatake Kakashi here immediately."

The room was silent as they waited for Kakashi to show up. Ten minutes later he poofed in, his perverted book in his left hand. "Hey Hokage-sama you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did Kakashi, please take a seat."

As he sat down he took note of the other two occupants. Mitarashi Anko and a boy dressed in a similar manner as her. He looked at the boy before something clicked, it was Naruto! He looked completely different from what he used to. He looked back at the Hokage as he began to speak.

"Kakashi, we need you to sign this form."

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

This was where Anko spoke up. "I'm taking him as my apprentice Hatake. As soon as you sign that it'll be finalized."

Kakashi looked over at her. "Why are you taking Naruto as your apprentice?"

She sneered at him. "Because I choose to Hatake and because you have failed to teach him anything." He was surprised at the open hostility in her voice.

"That's not true. I taught Naruto…" He began to think. What had he taught Naruto? Looking back he realized that he hadn't taught Naruto almost anything. He was always too busy training Sasuke to worry about Naruto.

"Tree-climbing." Said Naruto, speaking for the first time since Kakashi arrived. "He taught me tree-climbing, that's it. The rest of the time he was too busy training Sasuke to even bother with me."

Kakashi flinched at the boy's words. All of them were true, and he would not deny it.

Anko spoke up again. "Sign the form Kakashi or I'll introduce your crotch to my knee."

Both Kakashi and the Hokage flinched at her words. As did a certain author and every male reading it; Naruto on the other hand merely quirked his lips, Anko just looked impatient as she watched Kakashi.

'_Well this would be good for him.' _Kakashi mused._ 'And besides I don't think he would let me train him after this. Anko will make him strong. Yes this is for the best. I really don't wanna get kneed there today.'_

So Kakashi stood up, walked to the Hokage's desk, and signed the form. As the Hokage put the paper in his desk he said, "It's now official. Uzumaki Naruto is the Apprentice of Mitarashi Anko. When he takes the Chuunin exams he will rejoin his old team. That is all, and good luck to you both."

All three of them nodded their goodbyes to the Hokage. But before they left the room Anko went over to Kakashi. She stood there for a second before kneeing him as hard as she could in the crotch. He flew a good two feet in the air before he landed on the ground grabbing at his crushed jewels.

"That was for Naruto. If you ever want children I suggest you get yourself to the hospital. Bye-bye."

She then proceeded to the exit with her arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Come on kid. We've got training to do."

"Ok Anko-cha…Sensei'

Sarutobi cringed as he called for one of his guards and told him to take Kakashi to the hospital. He looked out the window and saw the newest apprentice and his teacher walking towards the training grounds._ Those two are going to cause quite an uproar. _He watched as a villager glared at Naruto, and Anko drove him off with another well-placed knee. He cringed yet again. _Yes, quite an uproar._

*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

As I'm sure you've realized the majority of the earlier chapters will be the same, but after chapter 5 it's all original. And if anyone has any ideas for other pairings for this story please tell me in your reviews. Well later readers I've got some evil doers to defeat!...Err I mean play on my PC (_Yes I'm sure they'll believe that)_

Also I'd like to thank my beta reader Genesis D rose for all the hard work


	3. The Eternal Bachelor

**JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP**

**Chapter 3 - The Eternal Bachelor**

While they were walking towards the training grounds Anko said she had to grab something. So Naruto was forced to wait outside while she bought something in the weapons store. When she got out there was a somewhat large package in her arms, and by the way she was holding it, whatever it was, was heavy.

After they had reached training ground 14 Anko opened the box. Inside were two black bracers. Neither of them shined in the light, and on each was the kanji for snake, written in blood red. When she took them out, she turned to face Naruto.

"Hold out your arms."

Knowing that arguing would be pointless he complied. After both were attached she let his arms fall. It was as if she had chained his arms to the ground. He had to exert great effort merely to lift them.

"God! How much damn weight did you put on these things you sadistic bitch?"

"Oh, just a hundred pounds on each arm, gaki."

"A hundred pounds! Why so much? I can barely even lift my arms, let alone fight with these on."

Anko nodded at him. "Yup that's good." At his incredulous look she went on. "While I'm explaining that I want you to go over there and punch that log 200 times." After he had begun to punch, audibly mumbling something about sadist whores and snake skins, Anko swung herself up into a nearby tree ignoring his comments for the moment, and started her _lesson._

"First off, because of the fox in you you'll probably adapt to that weight in about three or four days. That means that we'll be able to get your speed up to where it needs to be sooner."

He sent her a confused look, to which she answered, "To use the Hidden Snake Style, that's the Taijutsu style I'm going to be teaching you, you have to be fast. You need to be fast enough to hit an opponent ten times, and make it look like you only hit him once – so practice hitting faster, crotch stain." Naruto complied, but began muttering something that sounded like _die, Anko, die_ with each punch he made. Though to be honest at least she actually paid attention to him, unlike that bastard Kakashi, he just focused on a supposed genius who didn't have what it takes to be a ninja; he just wanted to kill his near-invincible brother and didn't give a damn about his teammates or the village. Snapping himself out of his gloomy thoughts he returned to listening to his evil, sadistic, (_sexy as hell_), twisted sensei speak about the Hidden Snake Style of Taijutsu.

"This style focuses on fighting just like a snake. It will teach you to bend around your opponent's attacks, create an opening in their defence, and disable or kill them with a few hits while using little to no effort."

"And how, pray tell, do we disable them in a few hits?" To him that sounded nearly impossible. Unless your opponent was really weak they just wouldn't go down that quickly.

"That my student is one of the secrets of the style. When we fight we use pressure points." He gave her a confused look. "The human body contains many pressure points. By simply pushing a few of them, I could make you lose control of a limb, knock you out, or kill you." He gained an awed and terrified look at the power of this style, _HIS_ style "But you won't be learning the _Dim Mak_ or Death Touch for a very long time. It is our final technique, and it is very dangerous in the wrong or inexperienced hands."

He accepted that fact readily. Naruto didn't think that he was ready for a technique like that either. The thought of killing someone with a mere touch. He shivered at the power of it. He vowed never to use this technique unless he absolutely had to.

Anko saw him shiver with a small bit of pride. He had realized the power of the _Dim Mak._ That was a good thing. Now she wouldn't have to provide a demonstration of its power. She too shuddered when she thought of the demonstration Orochimaru had given her.

At the time, she was nearing her mastery of the Hidden Snake Style. There was only the final attack to learn. She was with Orochimaru on a scroll delivery mission. It was simple, but a good chance to get out of the village.

On the way they encountered a small group of bandits. They were easy to dispatch, but her former mentor had kept the leader alive. She was confused, until he explained that he was going to demonstrate their final attack. He tapped the man once in the chest, and he was dead. She had been completely terrified of its power.

Naruto snapped her out of her musings when he announced that he had finished. There was sweat pouring down his face, and his arms were simply hanging at his sides. His breathing was hard, and he was muttering something about 'slave drivers'.

Anko gave a smirk at that. "If you think I'm a slave driver now just wait until we start the hard stuff." She laughed at the loud groan that he responded with. She looked over at the sun, and saw that it was almost set.

"Alright kid we've only got a little while until sundown, and there's one more thing I'd like you to do today." He groaned again. "Quit complaining it's not going to be that hard. You're going to sign the snake contract. After you do that you'll be able to summon snakes to help you fight, and I'll be able to teach you my snake Jutsu."

Naruto nodded at her, but when he did he felt very dizzy. He got a very strange and powerful pulling sensation in his head. He began to stumble as Anko asked him if he was alright. "I think Kyuubi is calling me." Anko gained a somewhat scared expression on her face. "I'm gonna pass out. Don't try to wake me." And with that he fell, but before he hit the ground he felt something soft catch him, before all became black.

When he woke up he felt somewhat damp. Looking around he saw that he was in a sewer. His mind was a sewer!? The thought was kind of embarrassing. He decided that when he had the time, he would change it so it looked better.

He started down the only hallway. On the way there were rotting and disfigured doors lining the walls. Each of them had a different colour. The majority were Black, blue, and red. But he did see a few white and pink in the mix.

After a few minutes of walking, he saw the end. It was a giant cage with the kanji for 'SEAL' on it. Two blood red eyes peered out at him from the blackness of the cage. There was silence for a moment, before Kyuubi spoke in a deep rumbling voice that seemed to shake the entire place.

"**Hello kit**."

'_Kit?'_ He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"**I see that you have answered my call. It took quite a bit of work to call you here**."

"Just why have you called me here?"

"**You're here because I've decided to help you. Oh don't look so surprised. Until we finish merging, and a good many years after that, my conscious is bound to you. If you die I will die. And I don't want to die**."

Naruto nodded, it must have been a very big shock to find out that you were going to die when you were previously immortal. But he wanted to know something. "Hey fox, what exactly is the deal with this merging? The old man didn't know too much about it."

"**From what I've deduced, the merging will pass all of my power, memories, and life-force on to you. But this process is different from a normal merging**." He continued after he saw Naruto's confused look. "**A normal merging would essentially blend two essences together to form a new being. The seal that bound me to you however, was different. Everything that I have will be passed on to you. You will absorb everything, but my conscious will remain separate from yours. As I said it will disappear after we finish merging. Essentially, you will become me.**"

Naruto reeled back in shock. He would become Kyuubi. '_So the villagers were right, I am a demon.'_

The Kyuubi, as if picking up on his thoughts, began to speak. "**You will not become a demon**." Naruto felt relief flood through him at that statement. "**Your chakra and body will change, and you and you mate will become immortal, but that does not make you a demon. I suppose you could call yourself a hanyou, a hybrid between a human and a demon. But more importantly, you are not me**."

"What? But, you just said…"

"**I meant that you would become me by taking all of my titles and the like. We are two separate consciousnesses, and that is the way it will remain." He sat back, and allowed the boy to process all of that**."

Naruto still had not comprehended all of the Kyuubi's words. He started to go over them in his head. He would not become a demon; only have the powers of one. After going through the rest of the conversation he nodded and accepted it. But then he back-pedalled. _Immortal. _He was going to be immortal! Had he been conscious he would have passed out, but he was already unconscious so that was out. He settled for adopting a shocked look and falling back on his ass.

A few minutes later, Kyuubi's laughter brought him back to attention. "**So I see you have comprehended what I told you, huh?**" Naruto could only nod dumbly. "**Good. I know how big of a shock it was when I found out that I was immortal**."

That was confusing to Naruto. "Wait, wait, wait. Found out? What do you mean 'found out'? Weren't you like, immortal from birth?"

Kyuubi sighed at him. "**No I wasn't. You haven't reached this point in my memories, but I was a normal fox at birth. A few years after where you are in my memories, a strange man came and captured me. He had eight other creatures with him as well. A tanuki, a cat, a strange turtle, a cockatrice, a dog, a weasel, a badger, and a snake. These creatures would become the nine bijuu."**

"**He opened a portal, and took us to a fiery dimension. It was as you humans call it, Hell, or the Underworld. Once we were there he performed a ritual that would give us both power and intelligence. The amount we received was based upon our potential. I was the one with the most. Our powers were measured in tails, nine being the greatest amount. Our 'creator' I suppose had the equivalent of ten tails, he had truly ungodly power. He placed a seal on us that would ensure our unending loyalty to him.**

"**We were used as weapons of war. He would send us out to destroy all of the powerful demons, so that he could take control of the entire dimension. Eventually, that day came, and he crowned himself, the Lord of Hell.**

"**Anyway, over time he had brought back others of our respected species so we could mate. Well, when that happened the seal over me began to weaken. Her presence weakened his hold over me. I began to realize that I was being used. He saw this, and decided to take care of the threat. He knew that he could handle any of us on our own, but should I break free, I would be able to release the others, and overthrow him. So he killed her, but her death solidified his downfall.**

"**When he killed her, she was pregnant. I became so angry at her and my kits' death that the seal broke. He didn't realize it at the time so I was able to free the others under his nose. When the time came all of us stormed his castle, and fought against him. The battle was long and hard, but just as he predicted he could not defeat all of us. We were unable to completely kill him though, so we sealed his soul into a sword called So'unga. Each of us placed a part of our power into it in order to keep him sealed forever. After that, because I was the most powerful, the others named me the new lord.**

"**Well, after a few years, we found the technique he had used to bring us there. I decided to go back, look for a mate, and see what had become of my home world. The others decided to come with me so they too could see. Each of them had already had many children so their legacies were safe, just in case.**

"**When we arrived we found it impossible to return. To open the portal back to hell required the power of a ten tail, and none of us had that. The technique had to be performed individually, so we could not combine our strengths. So we decided to explore the world, and see what had changed. We found that humans had become plenty in number, but were not yet as developed as us. I continued on my search for a mate and found that none of the foxes were like my Kikyo. They were tiny and weak. None of us knew how to give them power and size like ourselves so I was unable to mate. The others sometimes call me 'The Eternal Bachelor'." They both got a chuckle out of that.**

"**After that we began to look after the humans as they were the most like ourselves. We watched as they developed villages, and the ability to use chakra. It was soon after that, that we were approached by another powerful being. He said that he too was from another dimension, and that he created, and watched over this world. He was what you humans call him, Kami.**

"**He explained to us the chakra ability of the humans, and its' potential. What he didn't want was for the humans to use this power to become unnatural. He had made the humans the way they were for a reason, and didn't want them to defy his laws. He asked us to be the executors of his will, and maintain nature's laws. We agreed, and have maintained the laws for hundreds of years.**

"**Whenever the humans tried to gain the powers of the gods, which we were considered, we killed them and all those who were close to them. The humans labelled us demons for this, and have scorned us ever since.**

"**Eventually, word reached us that a man was trying to attain immortality once again. It was the Sannin, Orochimaru. I found out that he was a member of the leaf village, and made my way there. I was unaware of the fact that he had left the village only a week before I arrived. I attacked, killing many of the village before I was sealed by your Yondaime. After that I continued to watch the world through your eyes.**

"**Once I learned that Orochimaru had left, I began to feel guilty. Those feeling were only intensified when I saw how the villagers treated you. I decided to help you by feeding my chakra to you faster than normal. This gave you your advanced healing rate and enabled you to survive the beatings you received.**

"**I continued to watch you over the years. I saw how you became strong, Never giving in to the hatred. I watched as you became a ninja, how you control was unstable because of my chakra. I saw how you held your own against two Jounin level ninja. And I saw how you gave in, but have come back stronger than before. And, I am proud to call you my heir."**

Proud of him? The fox was proud of him? That was incredible! The most powerful being on the planet was proud of him! He had also saved him when he would have otherwise died.

"Th-thank you."

"**No problem. Now we have to get to the reason why I called you here." Naruto gave him a nod and stood up. "Now with the way the seal works we'll be completely merged in about eleven years. I think that's too much. There are many powerful enemies out there, and you'll need my help to defeat them."** Naruto gave a nod, which was true. There were many powerful people who might want him because of the Kyuubi, and he was still just a Gennin.

"**Now, you see that seal there?**" He got a nod in response. "**If you were to rip off a section it would enable me to give you my chakra quicker. Another thing it would allow me to do would be to make the necessary changes to your body. It would also allow me to maintain mental contact with you while you're awake."**

Naruto was thinking, it was a good deal but he needed to know a few things before he accepted it. "Hey fox, if I do this how long will the merging take? And what kind of changes will you be making?"

"**Good questions. If you do this the merging will only take about three years. That's one tail every four months. The changes I mentioned will enhance all of your physical abilities. Your senses will increase exponentially, and I will make your body grow to be about six feet tall. I will alter your body so it produces lean but not bulky muscles. Once you get to the speed that Anko woman wants you to be, I will ensure that you stay that fast without needing weights anymore. You should tell her to increase the weight every two days. Your muscles will become as hard as steel, which will enhance your strength. I will also increase your endurance. There may be some slight physical changes but nothing serious like a tail."**

Naruto thought on that for a moment. This was a very good deal. Slight physical changes in exchange for Kyuubi's full power within three years. And all of his physical traits would be improved. He would take this deal any day of the week.

"How much should I rip off?" Kyuubi looked at the seal as if judging it. "**I'd say about a fifth would do. I'll control the amount of chakra you receive so you won't have an overload and die."**

Naruto cringed, that would not be good. So under the fox's advice, he took off about a fifth of the seal, and felt a very small continuous amount of chakra draining into him. Feeling his chakra coils widen slightly and a fresh feeling of added strength, he smiled, he was just about to say goodbye, thinking that he was done here when the fox spoke up again.

"**I don't want you to sign the summoning contract of the snakes Naruto**."

'Nani!!?!!!!' _(A/N I know way too many)_

*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

A/N: Oh no I wonder why Kyuubi won't let him sign the contract, maybe he has a better summoning in mind? – read on to the next update and find out!

Oh and readers it's time to start voting for pairings – just so you know it's definitely an Anko – Naruto pairing, I may add others to it, and don't forget about other side pairings in the story.

You know the deal send me lots of reviews!

See ya!


	4. Takehiko the greatest of serpents!

**JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP **

**Chapter 4 – Takehiko the greatest of serpents!**

Naruto stared at him for a moment, shocked to the core, before shouting, "What the hell do you mean by that! I'll need to sign the contract in order to use the snake Jutsu Anko-sensei wants to teach me and you know it!"

Kyuubi decided to stop him before he began a very long rant. "**And what would happen if you were to meet the snake summoner Orochimaru? You know that the snakes would listen to him over you because he has more experience. You would be killed without a doubt, especially if you had not absorbed enough of my chakra.**"

Naruto deflated at that. He was right, but what would he do now? He needed to sign the snake contract to use those Jutsu. He could not think anymore as Kyuubi voiced his solution.

"**Because you cannot sign the normal snake contract, you will be signing a different snake contract. More specifically, the **_**Demonic Snake Contract**__._" Naruto backpedalled at that. There was a demonic snake contract? How in the world did that happen?

Sensing his confusion Kyuubi began to explain. "**Like I said before, we were unable to return to hell. This meant that the others could not see their mates. However after humans developed the summoning technique we saw the potential for it's' usage. We altered it, and used it to call others from hell to earth. Each of the other bijuu created a contract, which was given to their heirs for safekeeping. With this technique, the others were able to see their mates for a short period of time. They were not however, able to keep the ones they summoned here. The technique was only designed for temporary transportation unlike the one we used to come here.**"

Naruto was once again floored by this information. The demonic snake contract. He was completely giddy at the idea. These were the most powerful snakes in existence. Combining that with Anko's snake Jutsu would mean hell for whomever he was fighting.

"**There are a few things you should know about this contract Naruto. The first being that to summon them takes a lot of power. In order to do it you'll need to call upon all of your chakra and my chakra that you have access to." Now that was going to be a pain. "The second thing is that the demon snakes have control over an element, the higher ranking ones having two or more. Which snake you summon will depend on your situation. The one who has the contract is the Temporary boss, Takehiko, the soldier prince. He is Orochi's son and has control over earth, and water**."

Now that would prove useful. Being able to call upon something that could completely counter your opponent's Jutsu was great! The power that these snakes held completely amazed him.

"**Now, there's one more thing I'd like you to do**." Naruto looked up at him and asked what that was. "**I want you to go to the Land of Waves as soon as possible.**" He was confused, and voiced his thoughts. "**Once you're in Wave Country you will be able to retrieve my heirloom. I have hidden it in the middle of the sea, and you will be able to access it with a special Jutsu from wave country**."

Now that was interesting. But why would he hide it in the middle of the sea? "Why did you hide it in the sea and what is it?"

"**I hid it in the sea because it would cause untold destruction if anyone but you got their hands on it. It will only answer to the Lord of Hell. This blade will mark you as the new lord. It is the Sword of Hell, So'unga**."

Naruto gasped. "That blade? The one that the previous lord was sealed into?" Kyuubi confirmed this. "How in the hell do you expect me to control him?"

"**When we sealed him in there, we used a special technique. Each of us used a bit of our power to keep him in. This also sealed his personality. He is unable to affect any of the bijuu. But should a human get a hold of it, the seal would weaken and enable him to take control of the human. He would destroy this world, just to find us. I could not let that happen, so I used my mastery of water to place him at the bottom of the ocean where no-one but me could reach him. Because you are going to become me, he will not be able to control you**."

"Wow. Thank you for trusting me with this power."

"It **is yours by right. You are the Lord of Hell, and that blade is yours. Now get out of here. Sign the contract now, and get to wave soon after."**

"I will. Thank you, Kyuubi."

He felt himself being pushed out, and found himself in the training ground with his head on something warm. He felt something moving through his hair, and looked up to see Anko's face. It felt really good to have her hand running through his hair, and he began to push against her hand before she stopped.

He whined with disappointment. "Why'd you stop?" She snorted at him. "Because you have some explaining to do. What was that all about?" Naruto continued to grumble before he smirked, and said, "If you don't keep going, I won't tell you anything." She mumbled something about increasing training tomorrow, before complying.

So He told her everything. How Kyuubi got his power, about breaking the seal, overthrowing the other lord, coming here, the meeting with Kami, and finally, why he attacked the village. Then came the information about the merging, His new enhancements, and the demonic snake contract.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She had even stopped stroking his hair before he pushed against her hand again. She had gone completely on autopilot for a few minutes while she processed this.

"So you're saying that…"

"Yup."

"And you're the new…"

"Yup."

"And you're going to sign the…"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"I know."

'_**Whoa real enlightening conversation there kit'**_ sniggered the fox

"Well if you're going to do anything you'd better do it now. The sun is almost set." Looking over and seeing that she was right Naruto groaned. "Oh shut up you big baby. Now come on, I want to see these snakes!" announced Anko.

Naruto groaned once again, but did as she asked. "Do you have anything that can replenish my chakra in like a minute or two?"

She nodded and took a small pill out of her coat pocket. "This is a soldier pill. It can replenish your chakra. Now come on! I want to see this."

Wincing inwardly at the horrible, sour taste of the pill, but was somewhat surprised when he felt his chakra reserves filling back to nearly 100%. Looking at the Jounin's expectant face he began mentally laughing at the Jounin who was now acting like a five year old who wanted a new toy, he tried to comply.

"_Hey Kyuubi, you there? Can you hear me?"_

"_**Yes kit, I can hear you."**_

"_Good. Now can you tell me the seals for that summoning technique?"_

"_**Yes, but first tell that woman to get farther away. Takehiko is pretty big and I mean big, it makes that pussy Manda look tiny"**_

After Naruto did so, he ran through the very long list of seals after biting his thumb. Throwing all of his and Kyuubi's power behind it, he growled out, "**Demonic Summoning Technique!"**

Anko watched as a huge cloud of red smoke engulfed them and a huge amount of the land surrounding them. When the smoke thinned and cleared, what she saw amazed her. There, in the middle of the now ruined training ground was the biggest snake she had ever seen. It was much larger than Manda at around two thousand feet long. Its' jaws were large enough to swallow twenty humans, and it was coloured a deep brownish-red. Its head was long and held a unique shaping of its jaw line, resembling somewhat predators of ages past. It gave the snake boss a rather noble, extinguished look, its body had small curved spikes ran down both its side for the entirety of its length, and its tail almost resembled the tail of an eel, with small blade shape fins were connected to the top and bottom of the last thirty meters of its tail.

It looked around, as if looking for someone before it said, "**Kyuubi-sama? Where are you?"**

Naruto shouted up to him, "I'm right here Takehiko!"

The snake stopped looking around, and looked down at Naruto. He brought himself down to Naruto's level, before saying, "**You foolish little human. Kyuubi-sama is a great fox, you are a tiny human. Now tell me where Kyuubi-sama is before I eat you!"**

Naruto bristled at the jab at his height. "Kyuubi is sealed within me, and we are currently merging. I am Kyuubi." The snake widened his eyes in shock. This was his lord's container! He sank into what was unmistakably a bow.

"**I am sorry Kyuubi-sama! I did not know! Please forgive me!"**

Naruto waved him off. "Ah, don't worry about it. Just as long as you don't call me short again."

"**Of course not, Kyuubi-sama! It will never happen again, I swear!"**

Naruto popped the soldier pill into his mouth before he said, "I'll trust you on that. Now, the reason I summoned you is because I wish to sign the summoning contract of your family. That is, if you allow it."

The snake only paused for a moment before he said, **"Of course, Kyuubi-sama! I shall do anything you ask of me!" **He stood still for a moment, before a giant scroll came out of his mouth and fell to the ground.

Naruto walked over and unrolled the scroll. There was only one name at the end. Yamata No Orochi. He proceeded to cut his thumb and sign it, 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Once he was done Takehiko re-swallowed it, and said, "**Our contract with you is now complete Kyuubi-sama. You will be able to call upon any of us to aid you in battle. If you'll not be needing me, I'd like to return to my mate."**

Naruto nodded at him. "Of course you may Takehiko. Thank you for all the help you have given me." Before he disappeared, the snake bowed to him again, and said, **"You are most welcome Kyuubi-sama."**

After the red smoke cleared Anko came over to Naruto. "That was incredible! That snake was far more powerful than Manda! I can't wait to see how much more powerful my snake Jutsu are with demonic snakes! This is going to be great!" She glomped him before letting go and standing back.

After a mental reminder from Kyuubi, Naruto asked her, "Anko-sensei, I need to go to the Land of Waves, as soon as possible."

"And why is that?"

"Because I need to retrieve an heirloom."

Anko raised an eyebrow at that. What kind of heirloom was this? She voiced her question to him.

"It is the blade that will mark me as the Lord of Hell, So'unga. It contains the powers of hell, and can only be wielded by my hand." She seemed a little shocked before she regained her composure.

"I suppose I can ask Hokage-sama for a week or two off. But I want you to be at least competent in the basics of our style before we leave, got it?" He nodded his consent.

"Good. Now come on, I'll walk you home. You still look a bit wobbly." Her statement was entirely true. Even a soldier pill could not completely refill his reserves.

When they were close to his apartment, Naruto's legs gave out on him and he grabbed onto Anko for support. Unfortunately the unexpected weight added to his bracers was too much for her, and she was pulled down with him.

She had been pulled right on top of him. Their eyes met, and everything appeared to blur out of their vision except each other. Their lips were only a few inches apart, and the distance slowly began to close. They were close; their noses were almost touching when an alley cat knocked over a garbage can.

The noise brought them back to reality, and Anko jumped up and off of him. Both of them were blushing redder than a tomato. Finally when they calmed down enough, Anko extended her hand down to Naruto. He took it, and the contact only served to return their blushes to their original intensity.

Once he was able to speak again, Naruto said, "W-we should probably keep going. My apartments on the next block." Anko nodded and they resumed walking, blushing all the way.

As they walked, thoughts were zipping through Anko's head.

"_I can't believe that happened!"_

"_Was I really about to kiss him?"_

"_Was he about to let me?"_

"_Does that me he wanted it too?"_

"_Does he like me?"_

"_But he's like ten years younger than me!"_

"_There's no way I could like him. Is there?"_

"_Well I have already slept with him."_

"_But that was completely different!"_

"_Besides, it was only sleeping. It's not like we did __**that**__."_

"_But it did feel nice to wake up with him there."_

"_What the hell is going on with me?" _

Similar thoughts were going through Naruto's head. Although unlike her he had a certain fox answering all of his questions.

"_I can't believe that happened?"_

"_**Well it did, nice going kid; you're not a complete pussy after all."**_

"_Damn you fox-teme, but was she really about to kiss me?"_

"_**Yes she was."**_

"_Was I going to let her?" _

"_**Yes."**_

"_Does that mean she wanted it too?" _

"_**Yes it does."**_

"_Does she like me?"_

"_**Probably."**_

"_But she's like ten years older than me!"_

"_**Age means nothing to an immortal."**_

"_There's no way I could like her. Is there?"_

"_**Of course there is."**_

"_**Besides, you've already slept with her."**_

"_That was completely different!"_

"_**Sure it was." **_replied the fox sarcastically

"_It was! All we did was sleep! It's not like we did __**that**__!"_

"_**But you wanted to do THAT**__**with her didn't you?"**_

"_No! Well, maybe."_

"_**You're getting it."**_

"_It did feel good waking up next to her though."_

"_**I rest my case."**_

"_What the hell is going on with me?"_

"_**I think you're falling for her kit."**_

Anko and Naruto both let out identical groans at the confusing thoughts. They looked at each other before they blushed, and looked away again. When Naruto looked up again, they were at his apartment complex. He looked towards his sensei again before starting to speak.

"W-well this is it. Um, I'll uh, see you tomorrow sensei?" Both of them were barely keeping the blushes off of their cheeks.

"Y-yeah at six."

Naruto gave her a nod. "Well um, th-thanks for walking me home."

"N-not a problem."

"Well I uh, better get going. Goodnight Anko-sensei."

"Right, uh goodnight Naruto."

As they began to walk their arms brushed each other. The blush returned full force, and they walked a little bit faster to their respective homes.

One thought was on both of their minds as they slid into their beds that night. _"Today was a very interesting day."_

_***/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***_

well guys there's another chapter out of the way, I hope you liked it, in the next chapter, Naruto starts on his training – full force – let's make our hero sweat!


	5. Big change, gotta find a sword!

**JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP **

**Chapter 5 – Big change, gotta find a sword!**

The next morning at 5:59 am, Naruto was awakened by a large amount of ice-cold water being dumped on him. He jumped out of the bed in order to kill whoever had done that, and succeeded in bashing his head against his nightstand, knocking himself out.

When he was awakened a second time, he found himself unable to move. Looking at whatever was on his chest he saw a slender, feminine leg pinning him down. He followed the leg to the body it was attached to, and saw his new sensei. He also saw, that he had a very good view of what was under her skirt. Before he forced himself to look at her face, he saw what looked like black silk.

Anko merely watched as his gaze found her crotch. She was about to stomp him for being a pervert when he focused on her face. _"Hmm, that's good, the kid ain't a pervert. Now I don't have to beat it out of him." _She gave a smirk when she looked at his still bleary eyes.

"When I said I'd see you at six, I meant it." He let out a groan, and mumbled about it being too early. "I don't care if _you_ think it's too early. _I'm _the sensei, and what I say goes. So, get dressed and meet me outside in ten minutes." She then proceeded to leave the apartment, leaving Naruto alone on the floor.

Naruto meanwhile, let out another groan. It was way too early, and his body felt like it had been completely stretched. Letting out a sigh, he got up, and proceeded to the bathroom. After he had showered he tried to put on his clothes. 'Tried' being the operative word.

His clothes no longer fit him. All of them were at least a foot too short. His coat was the only thing that fit somewhat properly. Even then, it now hung around his calves. This was not good.

"_Hey Fox! What the hell is going on here?"_

"_**What's your problem? I told you that I'd make you six feet tall. I just did it a little sooner than expected."**_

"_A _little _sooner? I thought it would take like a month or two to reach this height. And the way these clothes fit me is completely ridiculous."_

"_**Well you should have thought of that sooner. It's not my problem you don't think ahead."**_

"_Think ahead? You just told me about these changes yesterday! You expected me to know that this would happen?"_

"_**You should have anticipated it, yes."**_

"_Anticipated it my ass! You planned this you fucking fox!"_

"_**Are you done now?"**_

"_You know what? I'm sorry. I understand why you were doing this."_

"_**You do?" **_The fox now seemed genuinely interested.

"_Yes I do. You're angry about your situation, and the only way to release your anger is by riling me up. It's okay. I'd probably do the same if I was you."_

"_**Really?"**_

"_Yes. I mean who wouldn't be upset over the fact that they have no opposable thumbs? _Silence. _"You know, since monkeys have opposable thumbs, does that mean they're more evolved than you?"_

"_**What did you just say?"**_

"_I was saying that you're less evolved than a monkey because they have opposable thumbs and you don't."_

"_**RRRAAGHHH!"**_

Kyuubi began to throw himself at the cage bars, screaming obscenities at Naruto. The boy however, did nothing more than close off the mental communication, and walk to his door with a laugh.

Opening the door, Naruto found Anko standing in the hall. It was then that he saw that he was taller than Anko. She had a shocked look on her face, and was forced to look up at him.

"Uh, kid? What happened to you?"

"Kyuubi did it."

She nodded at him. "Right. Well, I guess we'll have to get you some new clothes. Come on, we still need to get breakfast."

An hour and a half later, teacher and student arrived at the training ground. Looking around at what was once a forestry area, he saw destruction. Turning to his sensei, he asked her, "What happened here?"

Anko sweat dropped. He didn't remember? "Uh, you destroyed it when you summoned that snake last night. Don't you remember?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Really? I didn't really get a good look at the field before we left."

Anko just looked at him. _"Didn't get a good look? The field was completely demolished. How could he not see? Well he was nearly fainting from chakra depletion. Whatever, we have to train now._

"Alright kid, listen up. First I'm going to start teaching you the basics of human anatomy. While I do that you're going to work on your chakra control." With that said, she took out two kunai, and rammed them into the ground with the points facing up.

"Ano sensei, how am I gonna do that?" He _really_ didn't like the look of the grin that was making its way onto her face.

She replied, in a completely innocent voice, "You're going to sit on these kunai."

Naruto just stared at her for a second, before he screamed, "What the hell do you mean sit on the kunai? If I do that I'll be stabbed in the ass!" Anko returned his gaze with her own. "That's the point." "Nani?"

"In order to greatly increase your control in a short time, we use this technique. If you want to save your ass from the kunai, you have to draw chakra to your ass. This is near impossible because there are almost no chakra pathways there. Once you succeed in drawing the correct amount of chakra, you have to concentrate it in an area equal to the tip of the kunai. The pain of being stabbed in the ass is a good motivator. Once you master this exercise, your control will be incredible."

Naruto blinked at her. Whoever came up with this was a genius. "Alright Anko-sensei." Anko seemed to think before saying, "And while you sit and listen to my lecture, you will practice your hand-seals until they're at the speed I want them to be."

Naruto could only nod, before he walked over to the kunai. He stood over them, and began to gather his chakra. It was far harder than Anko had described. Apparently he took too long, since Anko muttered something about starting now. That was right before she pushed him down onto the kunai.

Not having the right amount of chakra gathered the kunai went straight into his flesh. He sat there in shock for a few seconds, before he screamed. He jumped up, and ran around the field, clutching his ass.

Anko was flat out laughing at the display. As soon as she got herself under control, she shouted, "Alright get back here! We've still got training!"

Naruto looked at her, still running around the field. He started to shake his head while he shouted back at her. "No! Last time you pushed me! I got stabbed in the ass! I'm in mourning for my ass!"

Still laughing, Anko just grabbed his jacket as he ran by. "You're the one who wanted to become stronger. Now come on. And if you don't, I'll disable your legs so you can't run." Grumbling profusely, he complied.

The rest of the morning was spent learning the anatomy and pressure points of a human's right arm. Naruto had been stabbed in the ass over a hundred times. Though, by the end of the session he was able to sit on the kunai for a full twenty minutes.

"Alright kid, now we're gonna put what you just learned into practice. We're gonna spar, but you're only gonna target my right arm. You're goal is to disable it before the end of this session. That's in six hours. Now, come at me."

Naruto was only too happy to oblige. His ass was still aching after Kyuubi healed it. Now he had a chance for revenge. He launched himself at her, aiming for a certain set of pressure points.

Anko watched him as he launched at her. Noting with amusement that he was aiming for the most painful pressure points. If he managed to hit those her nerves would become inflamed, causing her so much pain, she wouldn't be able to move her arm without suffering. This might prove interesting.

For six hours Naruto tried to hit her. The most he was able to do was land a glancing blow. She was far too fast for him. By the end, Naruto was standing by will alone. He desperately wanted to pass out right now. But he refused to be that weak in front of his sensei.

At the end of six hours Anko called a stop to the fighting. The kid was good. He wasn't fast enough to really hit her, but his aim was better than she expected. She could see that he was barely standing.

"Alright kid, that's all for today. You did well. While you weren't able to hit me, your aim was good. Once you get faster you'll be able to disable me with no problem. Now, can you walk yourself home?" She got a nod. "Alright, go get some sleep. I'll see you at six." With that, they both left the field.

The rest of the week went very much the same. Naruto was awakened by ice water every morning. By now he was able to get out of bed and begin an attack before he was neutralized.

Kyuubi had completed the changes to his body. His body had filled out, and he looked very good. He felt like a big cat (Or a fox) with taut wiry muscles that were ready for action at any time. His ears had grown longer and pointed, and his fingernails were now short claws. His eyes were now slitted like a cat, and they were flecked with red. His canines had grown longer, and when he snarled he looked very fox-like. His hair had also grown darker, so it wouldn't be spotted as easy. Over the next five days, he would increase Naruto's senses.

True to Kyuubi's word, his weights were able to increase every two days. Anko said that after they reached a thousand pounds he was no longer required to wear them. At the moment he was at 300. He was still unable to hit Anko, but she said that he would when the weights came off. His aim had improved, but he was far from mastery.

His chakra control had increased exponentially. He was now able to sit on the kunai for three hours straight. Whereas before he had trouble performing techniques, each one he performed was incredible. His great fireball was now six feet across.

He had learned every pressure point in the human body. He knew which ones to push to disable a limb, paralyze the opponent, cause small or large amounts of pain, and knock them out. He had learned techniques that would kill in different manners, but as he was not a master, the _Dim Mak _was still a mystery to him. He still had trouble with a few of them, but that was to be expected.

Anko had started teaching him to maintain calm during combat. She forced him to wait for the opponent to initiate the attack. From there he had to wait for a perfect opportunity to arise before he struck. It frustrated him at first, but he was much better now. He was patient, but still wanted to strike first. That desire was slowly burning itself down though.

Today was different. When she woke him up today she told him she thought he was ready. They were going to Wave to collect the payment for the mission Naruto did a few weeks ago. While they were there, they could collect his blade. The Hokage said they had two weeks, and that they should take their time.

So in a half hour, a fully packed Naruto met his sensei at the gates. They adopted a brisk pace until they were away from the village. After which, they went at a leisurely pace. Anko said that they would stop to train every afternoon, and travel in the mornings.

As they walked, Naruto was thinking about what had happened on the night Anko had walked him home. All week she had seemed to pretend that it hadn't happened. He just couldn't ignore it like she could. It was eating away at him. From what Kyuubi was telling him, he was starting to fall for her. He was beginning to think the fox was right. He got that strange tingly feeling around her, and it was just like the fox had described. He decided to talk to her about it, but before he could Kyuubi started to talk.

"_**This is a good thing."**_

"_No it's not. She's just ignoring what happened. I mean, what if she feels the same way? I need to know if she likes me, or if this is a lost cause. This is driving me insane."_

"_**I didn't mean that you idiot. I happen to agree with your decision to talk with her."**_

"_You do?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Oh."_

"_**Anyway, back to my first thought. It is good that you are away from civilization. When I increase your senses your body will adjust easier in a forest."**_

"_Why is that?"_

"_**Because a forest has less loud noises, mirrors, and smells."**_

"_That's true."_

"_**Yes. Now get talking."**_

"_Alright, alright, I'm going."_

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road. Anko turned around and looked at her apprentice when he spoke. "Anko. We need to talk." She sighed. She knew this would have to happen sooner or later.

"Alright, talk."

"I need to know if you feel like I do."

"And how do you feel?"

"I care for you deeply. I get this weird tingly feeling in my gut when I'm around you. The fox told me it's the same feeling he got around Kikyo. He says that I'm starting to fall for you, and I'm starting to believe him. I can't tell if it's the beginning of love, as I've never really felt the emotion. But I need to know if you feel the same way or if I should give up, and save myself the heartbreak."

The sheer amount of emotion in his voice tore at her heart. She wanted to say yes to him, but she knew that relationships weren't made in a week. But that didn't mean they couldn't try.

"Naruto. I care for you too. I just can't say that I feel like you right now." His eyes fell at that, thinking that she was rejecting him. He was surprised when she came over and wrapped him in a hug. He stiffened at first, but eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. "But that doesn't mean I'm unwilling to try. If in a couple weeks we don't feel the same, we'll know that it wouldn't work and move on."

He was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They simply stood there for a few minutes before Anko said, "As much as I like this position, we need to get going." She felt him nod against her, and pulled away. As she did, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Seeing his shocked look, she just smiled and started walking. Once Naruto got his mind back, he followed her. While they walked, they stood closer than they would have before.

Training that night consisted of sparring, and learning the beginning of the Seneijashu. It was easy in concept, but hard to put into usage. The hard part was giving the snakes their orders. When you summoned them, you needed to pass the orders along with the chakra. Getting it to do that was a real pain. His sparring however was just the same as always.

After their pitiful meal of rations, Naruto took first watch. Alright, he didn't really watch anything but Anko. She was just so beautiful! Her face was peaceful when she slept. Her nose was kind of scrunched up, and she personified innocence. He really hoped that this relationship would work.

When he woke Anko for her shift, she did pretty much the same thing. Although she was more alert than he had been. The night passed by uneventful, and morning came. When she went to wake Naruto he jerked awake after her first step. He grabbed his ears in pain.

"Naruto? Naruto are you alright?"

He just put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Then it clicked. The fox must have increased his sense of hearing today.

Naruto was in agony. Her steps were like giant explosions, and her voice was like it was being shouted through the biggest megaphone on earth.

"_**Kit, what you need to do is concentrate on toning down your hearing. Once you do that, you'll be fine."**_

Once Naruto did, his hearing became only slightly above normal. _"Thanks fox."_

"_**No problem. Throughout the day I want you to slowly increase your hearing. That way you'll get used to it."**_

"_Alright."_

Looking over at Anko, who was standing perfectly still, he said, "Its okay now. I've toned down my hearing for the moment."

She let out a sigh, and told him, "Well I was coming to wake you up, we need to get moving." He gave her a nod, and they pulled out their rations. They had estimated that it would take another three days to get to wave at their pace.

***////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***

Well guys sorry for the long delay but my mum's been in hospital and I've been much too worried to update – sorry for the delay folks

Nexus out!


	6. Types of snake summonings

**JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP**

**Chapter 6 – Types of snake summonings, journey to the wave**

During their journey to the Wave they paused during the afternoon for training sessions focusing around Taijutsu and extreme chakra control, Anko said that she didn't want her prized student slacking off and becoming weak like 'those other Gennin scum.'

The first few days of training was quite easy for Naruto, with the enhancements he'd gained from Kyuubi his physical abilities and stamina had increased by at least 30% and he now could access three of Kyuubi's tails without losing control to his blood lust and the fox's influence/super blood lust.

His Taijutsu lessons revolved around sparring with his super vindictive and sexy Jounin instructor – Anko.

"Come on brat, put some effort into it" taunted Anko side stepping Naruto's lunge, and responding with a painful clip just below his elbow, drawing a small amount of blood, causing Naruto to growl in an animalistic manner, as he lunged again, but stopped halfway and delivered a low ground sweep kick forcing Anko to jump to avoid it.

'_Kage Buushin no Jutsu' _a clone of Naruto appeared in mid air, just above Anko and punched her heavily from behind, she fell heavily onto her knee, but swiftly recovered, swiftly kicking, and dispelling the clone.

"Not bad kiddo, but if you run into any high level shinobi, you'll need much more than that" Naruto smirked and pointed up towards the sky, feeling the presence of chakra from above Anko leapt back, less than an instant later two poisonous, earth snake summonings, grazing her thigh and smashed into the ground, scattering small amounts of earth around them.

'_Shit, too close'_ thought Anko to herself, more than a little impressed, Naruto had successfully incorporated his shadow clones and snake summonings into his attack style, who knows how strong he'll become as the years pass. But first the Chuunin exams, the Hokage had warned certain Jounin, that spy shinobi from various countries would try to infiltrate the Chuunin exams under the orders of an unknown leader, she had to make sure that Naruto would be strong enough to handle anything that might happen.

The continued training for another two hours at close combat, both able to harm each other quite badly, but thanks to a few healing Jutsu and a night's sleep they were ready to travel the next day.

The next afternoon Naruto had to practice his chakra control in a rather unpleasant way, he'd have to sit on a sharp kunai, and use his chakra to stop himself from getting his ass skewered – very painful by the way, while his super vindictive and super sexy instructor tried to disrupt his concentration by launching C to B rank jutsus at him. Suffice it to say the trail they were travelling was filled with many screams of pain and the occasional laughs of his sexy instructor (A/N just for the record, does anyone know how many times I've said that about Anko?)

During the following morning, after a short night's rest they continued along the trail to the Wave to get the sword of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As the walked/ran they talked about random things, trying to learn a bit more about each other and to pass the time as they travelled. Naruto preferred looking at Anko, than the quickly passing scenery, he told her so, raising a faint blush onto the Jounin's face.

Besides their training, the travelling was uneventful, except for when Naruto opened his coat because he got hot. Anko had blushed at him, and looked away. His muscles were now larger and well defined. That fox had really done a number on him.

_(A/N: I now give fan-girls/boys permission to drool and fantasize, no really go ahead, just don't start beating off OK?)_

That night, Naruto was told to give orders to his snakes, besides having a knack for summoning small earth snakes, he wasn't really able to specify what kind. He would need to specify which ones he summoned, depending on the type of attack, or poison he wanted/needed. This would also be passed through the chakra, as an indication to the summons. As congratulations, he got a kiss on the cheek when he succeeded in making those chakra indications in his summoning.

The next morning, Naruto was screaming about the evils of the damn sun. That morning they talked as they walked – continuing their conversation from the previous day. Anko told him about her childhood with her parents before they were killed, and after Orochimaru adopted her. Naruto in turn told her about his childhood in the orphanage, and all the hatred and beatings he received. This brought them closer than before, and they now walked hand in hand.

That night he was able to summon each different type of snake and learn about their abilities. The fire snakes specialized in fast and painful poisons. They were also able to burn the enemy on contact. The earth snakes used slow and painful poisons. These snakes preferred to crush their opponents with sheer strength. Water snakes preferred fast lethal poisons. They struck once, and ate in a few minutes. Lightning snakes used a very slow poison, as they relied on their lightning fast speed to deliver multiple bites. The air snakes used very average poisons, as they glided along the air, and chased their prey.

When he awoke again, he found his nose assaulted by many different scents. When he focused in on Anko he found she smelled like strawberries, dango, and had a slight bit of a snakish scent on her. _The strawberries must come from her shampoo_, he mused.

Today, they swapped stories of their early training. Naruto's failures and Anko's brutal training under Orochimaru. He managed to master the Seneijashu that night, by calling different kinds of snakes at once. His reward was a kiss on each cheek.

The day of their arrival to wave, Naruto's sense of touch was enhanced. Anko's hand felt like pure silk, and she blushed again when he told her that.

When they arrived, Naruto suggested they seek out Tazuna first. On the way, they were thanked by all the people that recognized the boy. This was surprising to Naruto, who had never received thanks and praise from so many people.

When they reached Tazuna's house, they found that it had been transformed into a two-story mansion. Everything was clean and new, and the house was big. Most likely because of the bridge he built.

Knocking on the front door, they waited. A moment later, it was opened by a pretty black-haired girl. "Hello, can I help you?"

Naruto grinned at her and said, "Of course you can Tsunami. We're here to collect our payment from the old drunk. Is he here?"

Tsunami looked shocked for a second, before she smiled. "Oh it's you Naruto! When did you get so tall? And all those changes. I didn't even recognize you." He smiled at her, and said, "I had a huge growth spurt." He got a nod in return. "Please come in. Father! Inari! Come down! We have guests!"

A second later a small boy came in the room. Inari still looked the same as ever. But when he recognized Naruto, he ran at him, shouting, "Naruto!" Thanks to the growth spurt, he was only able to hug his leg. When he pulled back, Naruto smiled down at him. "Hey runt."

"I'm not a runt!"

"Yes you are!"

An old man came in the room at this point. Tazuna did a double take at Naruto's appearance. The boy had certainly changed. When he looked over at him he said, "Hey there ya old drunk, how are you?"

"I'm not a drunk, and I've been doing great."

"That's good. This is my sensei Mitarashi Anko. We're her to collect the payment for that mission, and to collect an heirloom."

"Fine, fine. I'll give you the money tonight. But what kind of an heirloom are you looking for? We don't have too many of those here."

"Well it's not exactly here, per say. It resides in the middle of the ocean."

Their faces displayed their shock. "How are you going to get it if it's in the middle of the ocean?"

"Now that, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see. But can you recommend a hotel? We need a place to stay."

"Nonsense! You can stay here with us. It's no trouble, and it's the least we can do for you."

Anko looked like she was going to object, but Naruto held up a hand. "Arguing with that old man is pointless. He's as stubborn as me. Thank you for your hospitality."

An amused Tazuna answered, "No problem. Now come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

Their rooms ended up being right next to each other. After dinner, Anko educated him on all of the different ways to use the Seneijashu. Sparring was kept light, and they hit the sack early. Tomorrow would be a very tiring day; it was finally time to gain the sword of the 9 tailed fox, the strongest of the tailed demons and second strongest in hell, outclassed only by the demon king himself, which incidentally was currently sealed in said sword.

'_Good night fox'_

'_**Yeah night kit' **_replied the fox from within the seal and to himself he thought _**'This is where it begins, I hope we'll be ready for this, the red dawn will soon rise' **_

_***/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***_

Nexus: Hi everyone!

Audience: Hi Doctor Nick! – err Nexus!

Nexus: Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, but I'll try to update more frequently, so the guy with the gun, please sit down!

???: No fucking hurry up! (_Cocks gun_)

(_Nexus then summons a 12ft long black snake with a dinosaur like head and a mouth of sharp triangle shape teeth_)

Nexus: Dravghtss initiate**Hebi response 1: Kill that mother fucker!**

???: Oh shit!


	7. Let the chuunin exams begin!

**Journey to lordship **

**Chapter 7 – Found my sword! Now let the Chuunin exam begin, part 1**

The next morning, Naruto got up and began to prepare for the day. Last night Kyuubi had taught him the hand signs for the Jutsu he needed. When performed correctly, it would split the sea, creating a pathway to the sword.

Walking out of his room, he saw Anko leaning against the wall. Kissing her cheek in greeting, he said, "Good morning." Anko looked excited as she replied with her own good morning. "What's gotten you so excited this morning?" She calmed down for a second before she answered.

"We're going to explore the middle of the ocean to retrieve the most powerful sword in existence, and you're not excited?" Naruto shrugged, "Well, when you put it that way… I'm very excited!" They jumped around for a few moments before calming down, and going for breakfast.

After joining the family for breakfast, Tazuna asked a question. "When are you going to the ocean?" Turning to look at him, Naruto replied, "Soon Tazuna, very soon. Before we go though, I'll need a few torches. Do you know where I can get them?" Tazuna thought for a second before answering, "There's a shop where you can get them in town. But why do you need torches?"

Naruto was puzzled for a second before remembering what he neglected to tell them. "Not only is my heirloom in the middle of the sea, it's at the very bottom as well. There's no light down there, so we'll need the torches to see." The family was too shocked to even respond. The bottom of the ocean? The only thing that was certain was that today was going to be a very shocking day; they had no idea how shocking.

After acquiring a few torches from a small shop about a ten minute walk away from Tazuna's house, Naruto, Anko, and Tazuna's family stood at the edge of the water. Naruto began the seals. By the time he was finished, a small crowd had gathered around them. Slapping his hand down on the surface of the water, he shouted, "**SEA-SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!"** A great line of energy made its' way into the water from Naruto's hand. Slowly, the sea began to move apart until a pathway, ten feet across had formed. Not minding their shocked expressions, Naruto grabbed Anko's hand, and dragged her down the path. Shouting a quick goodbye to Tazuna, the ninja began to sprint down the seemingly never-ending path, into the sea.

As they walked down the path that looks like it was something from the bible. Anko and Naruto though their minds set on the goal, retrieving the legendary demon sword, the monstrous display of power of the split sea, and the aquatic life that passed by them, seemingly interested how two mere humans could penetrate so deep into their underwater world.

After a while, Anko was unable to see so they lit the torches with a quick Katon Jutsu. According to Kyuubi, they were about four hours away from the temple. Continuing at their pace was tiring, but walking would be too slow.

They noticed that as soon as they were deep enough, the sea began to close behind them. Finding a solution to this problem could prove troublesome, but they put that out of their minds. Through the sides of the path, all manner of large sea-creatures were visible to them. From schools of fish, to monstrous sharks, they saw what looked to be them all.

Four hours later, a giant temple came into view. The monstrous door was all that was visible through the darkness, but just from that they could say that it was gigantic. The door was around a hundred feet tall, and ten feet wide. As per Kyuubi's instruction, Naruto cut his palm, and smeared it on the door. The blood was absorbed before a great rumbling was heard. A split appeared in the door, before it slowly opened.

Shining their torches in the great hall, they saw the insides of a castle. Great beams lined the walls, and the ceiling was shrouded in darkness. Their steps echoed as they stepped in. The floor rumbled once again, before the door closed once more. He felt Anko grab his hand, before they began to move further. For some reason, Naruto felt completely at home here. He put it up to the fact that he was merging with Kyuubi, and this used to be one of Kyuubi's homes.

When they came to the great staircases, they began to trek even further into the earth. Down and down they went, until the stairs finally ended. There in front of them, was a door of almost the same size as the entrance. Carved onto it was a picture of Kyuubi, with two glowing rubies as the eyes. Once again Naruto smeared his blood, and the door opened.

There, on the raised platform in the center of the room, was So'unga. It was a double-edged straight sword, with a hilt made of bone. At the hilt's end, was a purple jewel. The jewel was a perfect sphere, and glowed with an inner power. The aura of power it radiated only grew larger with each step they took towards it. Motioning for Anko to stay back, Naruto approached alone.

Stepping up next to the blade, he placed his hand on the hilt. Naruto felt a small sting on his palm, before the jewel on the end began to glow. He felt his hand pull the blade from the stone, before he regained control of himself.

Before he had time to ask the fox about what happened, he felt something guiding his hand. Letting himself give in, he was led through an intricate pattern of slashes and thrusts. Each strike grew in speed and complexity before it stopped, leaving two breathless humans.

"_Fox, what the hell was that?" _The fox responded with traces of amazement in his voice. _**"It seems the blade has bonded to you." **_That was a little confusing. "_Bonded? What do you mean bonded?" _The fox seemed a little bit irritated when it answered.

"_**I mean that its' consciousness has been bound to yours. When you fight, it can guide your hand." **__"You mean it control my actions?" __**"Partially, but it also obeys your commands. Think of it like this. You pick the target, and what to do to them, such as disarm, knock out, or kill. Then the blade will take control, and fight the battle for you."**_

Naruto was both shocked, and impressed. This would have come in handy when he was fighting Zabuza. His musing was broken by Anko's voice.

"Naruto, what the hell just happened?" Looking over at her, he explained everything about the blade's bonding. When he had finished, she shared the same reactions that he had. "That's incredible." Naruto nodded at her. "That it is. But now we have a problem. How in the hell do we get out of here?" Anko looked sheepish, and scratched the back of her head. Before she could say anything, the fox spoke up. _**"Kit, use the bubble."**_

"_Bubble? What the hell are you talking about?" __**"It's a protective bubble that brought whatever humans met with me here, back to the surface. It was one of my more brilliant ideas. And, no, I will not tell you how it works. It is located in the entrance hall." **_

Grumbling a little, Naruto relayed the fox's message to Anko, and they made their way to the entrance hall. So'unga rested on Naruto's back in the sheath that had been found on the far wall.

Once they stepped into the circle that was painted on the floor of the hall, Naruto said, "I wish to be returned to shore." After that, a bubble with a gold tint rose up, and closed around them. Once the door opened, it began to float out into the sea quickly to prevent the flooding of the hall. Going in the bubble was slow, and Anko curled up in Naruto's arms before she fell asleep.

Once they had reached the beach, the bubble popped. Carrying Anko bridal style past whoever had stayed up this late, he went to Tazuna's. Looking at the moon in the sky, he deduced that it was around two in the morning.

Opening the door of their temporary home, Naruto laid Anko down on her bed. Before he left however, she had latched onto his right arm. After deducing that her grip was inhumanly strong, he placed his blade next to the bed, and curled up next to her. Feeling her snuggle into him, he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning, Naruto had his arm around Anko, who was now draped over him. Marvelling at how well they fit together, he felt her snuggle further into him. With her head under his chin, he was content to lie there and inhale her scent. It was another hour before she fully awoke.

When she did, she just laid there for a few minutes before she looked up at him. Closing the distance between them, she locked her lips with his before she pulled back. Naruto had his eyes closed as he marvelled at the feeling of her lips on his. They were silky smooth and slightly moist with a hint of dango on them. A small giggle broke him from his musing.

"Was it really that good?" Naruto just smirked at her before he answered, "I think I'll need another before I decide." Mimicking his smirk, she did just that. This one lasted longer than the previous one, and was filled with more passion. After they pulled apart, Naruto said, "I have to say that it was _definitely_ 'that good'."

Once again she snuggled down into him before saying, "That's good, because we'll be doing that more often. We're taking today off so we can stay like this for a few hours." Naruto had no objections to either of her statements, and they stayed there for two hours before the family knocked on the door.

Yelling for them to come in, they watched as they blushed after they saw them in bed together. Tazuna was the least affected so he told them to meet downstairs. After they did so, they proceeded to walk down to the living room. Throwing out a greeting, they waited for the family to speak. Tazuna spoke first.

"When did you two get back? We tried waiting for you, but it got too late for us." Naruto waved him off. "It's alright old man. We didn't get back until early in the morning, and before you ask, the mission was a success. However I cannot allow you to look at my heirloom." They seemed disappointed, but they let it pass. It was Tsunami who spoke up now. "How long will you be staying Naruto-kun?" Looking over at his sensei, they exchanged a look before he answered.

"We'll stay for today, but we're going to leave tomorrow, and take our time getting back to the village." They seemed to accept this, and their day of relaxing went by without a hitch.

/***********************************************************/

The next morning was filled with goodbyes, teary in Inari's case, before they set out. Walking hand in hand, they chatted about insignificant things, content to simply be together. The rest of the week passed in similar fashion, before they saw the gate of Konoha in the distance. After passing the guards, they made their way to the Hokage's office while people stopped and stared as they passed.

They arrived at the tower with no problems, and they made their way to his office. Opening the door, they saw the old man with his nose buried in an 'Icha Icha' book. When he looked up and saw them he tried to hide the book from Anko, but he didn't succeed. A few seconds later, the Hokage was crying over the shreds of his beloved book. Wiping away his tears, greetings were exchanged.

Dropping the bag of money on his desk, Naruto said, "Mission accomplished." At the old man's look he added, "Both of them." Sarutobi nodded at him, and asked if he could see it. After Naruto released the invisibility Jutsu that concealed the blade, he laid it on the desk.

When Sarutobi reached out for it Naruto slapped his hand away. Explaining about the spirit within, and why no one but he could wield it, a silence came over the room while the Hokage processed the information.

Once he had regained his bearings, Sarutobi congratulated them on their success, and warned Naruto against misusing his new powers. Not affected in the least, Naruto replied, "Don't worry old man. I've got four anchors to keep me grounded."

The older man raised an eyebrow at that, before asking who they were. "Well there are you, Iruka-sensei, Kyuubi, and Anko-Chan here." At the last he had wrapped his arms around Anko, and held her close. The man had paled at the thought of Kyuubi teaching this child, but then he smiled at the last name and at Anko's blush when he held her. Seeing his reaction to Kyuubi, Naruto began to explain about why Kyuubi had attacked Konoha.

After that, the old man seemed to age before their eyes as he let out a deep sigh. He truly had made a mistake in training Orochimaru. Sarutobi blamed himself for everything that his former pupil had done. He believed that he should have been able to see, and stop Orochimaru before he gained the power he now held.

And all those people that he killed or tortured, the woman in front of him especially, was his fault. Naruto's question about his health broke him from his brooding. After assuring them that he was fine, he dismissed them.

/*******************************************************/

Walking out of the tower, the two decided to relax with some dango. However, any plans to relax were ruined as they ran into the now split, team 7. Schooling his face into a neutral mask, he watched them with a wary eye. Sasuke was glaring at him, and after she had looked at the Uchiha, Sakura glared too. After seeing Anko pat her knee, Kakashi paled and backed away a little. Apparently the Uchiha was angry about something, and whatever it was Naruto didn't care. Musing, he thought that the little bitch was angry that he got special training and he didn't. Mentally shaking his head, he waited for the Uchiha to make the first move.

"Why do you get special training dobe?" His question was structured more as a demand, but that didn't matter. Coolly, he raised an eyebrow at the now short boy, while Kyuubi and his mental self congratulated him on not blowing up. "You say that _I'm _the dobe, and you can't even see through a mask.

Either I'm a very good actor, or you're just an idiot. I've never been a dobe." Sasuke growled at him, and was visibly restraining himself from charging at Naruto. _Let him come, _Naruto thought. "Aww." He said, in a very mocking voice. "Is little Sasu-_gay _upset?"

It would appear that was the last straw. Sasuke charged at him with his fist cocked back. Naruto smirked as the punch was directed at his face. Very calmly, Naruto diverted the punch off track with a swift snap with the back of his hand, and over to the right. He followed up with a quick stabbing motion with his outstretched hand into Sasuke's throat. Sasuke stumbled back into Sakura who helped keep him steady as he tried to get a breath in. After a few moments of violent sputtering, he regained his ability to breathe. Seeing that her crush was alright, she almost charged at Naruto. The glare infused with killing intent from Anko stopped the pink haired fangirl dead in her tracks.

A few moments later, Sasuke charged at him again. Naruto drawing back a clenched fist, drove the offending appendage into the Uchiha's solar plexus this time, Sasuke had the breath knocked out of him as he flew back several feet and fell back in rather in a rather undignified manner. His face flushing in anger he leapt to his feet and charged again, as he did so Naruto apparently ignoring him turned to the purple haired Jounin still sitting at the Dango stand and asked Anko to grab him a stick of dango from the store twenty feet away from him. Knocking Sasuke back again, he began to taunt him as a small crowd gathered. "You're pathetic Sasuke, and I can't believe I ever considered you a rival.

All of that training with Kakashi obviously hasn't done you any good." The now completely enraged boy tried again and again to hit him, but he could never manage it. He was completely lost in his rage as Naruto began munching on some dango as they fought.

After finishing his dango, Naruto began to get bored. It would appear that the changes Kyuubi had made had made him much faster. And why was it that on the battlefield, Sasuke dropped his emotionless mask and gave in to his anger? In a fight was the one place you needed to be cool and collective the most! He really needed to thank Anko for those lessons. Taking a look at the now exhausted and thoroughly embarrassed Uchiha, he watched as he tried to get up again. The boy had tried so hard to hurt Naruto; he had exhausted all of his reserves. Motioning to Anko that he was done, they began to walk away. But before they got too far, Naruto shouted, "Bye-bye Sasu-gay."

*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Chuckling as Anko led them into her apartment, Naruto began to look around. Everything was neither overly orderly nor chaotic, but a fine line between the two. Everything was of greater quality than in his apartment, he observed as he moved through it. But there was something puzzling him.

"Why are we here?" His answer came in a completely casual tone. "You're moving in with me. Welcome to your new home." That was a big shock. "You want me to move in with you?" Anko nodded at him. "Why not? The place you call a home is disgusting, although it's not your fault. And we're together now aren't we?"

The last part was said with a cute pouty voice, and a woman's ultimate technique. The puppy eyes no Jutsu. Naruto struggled to resist, but as all men did, he crumbled under the might of the puppy eyes Jutsu.

"Alright. But I'm going to pay for all of my stuff and half of the rent too." Anko nodded at him. "Of course you can. But that 'fight' with the Uchiha took longer than I would have liked. I mean, it's already late, and I want to go to bed." She grabbed his hand as he said that he'd take the couch. "Nonsense! The bed is big enough for both of us, and we've already slept together." Nodding at her statement, he allowed himself to be led into Anko's pitch-black room. After he asked why it was so dark, Anko said,

"I covered the windows in case I got back from a mission during the day and I wanted to sleep." After getting into her bed, they snuggled into each other, and drifted off.

*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

The week passed by with no real trouble. Anko had signed him up for the Chuunin exams, where he would be forced to team up with _them._ There was only three weeks before the exams began, and Naruto was going to be ready. Naruto had not seen either of his former teammates since he had beaten Sasuke into the ground, and Naruto was very content with that. Their schedule was broken by a Chuunin summoning them to the Hokage's office.

Once they had arrived, Sarutobi began to speak. "I'm sorry to interrupt your training, but there is a mission that requires your special services Anko-Chan." Taking the folder, the pair looked at the picture of a fat man dressed in expensive clothing. "That is Denzuru Haru, a Daimyo of rice country.

He has been overly taxing the people of the rice, and those people have requested that we take him out. I've called you Anko, because this is your specialty, and it wouldn't hurt for Naruto-kun to get some more field experience. According to our information, he has hired guards. There are ten in all. Some of them are Chuunin and perhaps even Jounin level.

This is a B or possibly A-rank mission." Anko went into mission mode, and said, "When do we leave?" After telling them to leave as soon as possible, Sarutobi let them leave.

Once they were outside, Anko turned to her apprentice. "We're going to grab supplies now. We'll need a few extra kunai, and some special pills just in case. While we're there, we'll grab a few ration bars for the journey." Proceeding to the store, they did just that. After getting supplies, Naruto checked his equipment. Kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, soldier pills, blood pills, all check. After making sure that So'unga was well wrapped and secure, they set out.

/***********************************************************/

The journey to rice was swift and silent, and four hours later, they came upon the daimyo's mansion. Compared to the villages they had seen on their way there it was gigantic. The poverty these people were experiencing reminded him of wave before Gatou had been eliminated. Inwardly chuckling at the parallels of him restoring two countries to their former prosperity, he focused on the mansion.

Two of the guards were at the gate, And the rest were in the house. They were most likely split between the mansions two floors.

Walking up to the gates, a quick Seneijashu silenced both of the guards. Their assumptions were proven correct as they encountered four guards on the first floor. Each was dispatched quickly as they were all Gennin level. Proceeding to the second floor, they saw the remaining four guards.

These were obviously more experienced if the scars and their way of moving were any indication. Anko signalled Naruto to take the two on the right, while she would take the left, which held a Jounin, if his chakra levels were correct.

After they had split apart, Naruto watched his opponents as he unsheathed So'unga. The younger one charged at him, and was quickly decapitated. The older one, who obviously had more experience, calmly unsheathed his own sword. Staring each other down, Naruto's enemy's patience ran out first, and he charged.

The first strike was blocked, before Naruto pushed his blade away. Giving the blade more control, Naruto entered a trance like state. Each strike was parried in an intricate dance of death. Before long, it was obvious that the other man was tiring.

His movements became slower, and when Naruto spotted an opening, he shoved his blade into the man's kidneys. The man was dead within a few moments.

Turning around, Naruto saw Anko standing over the bodies of her opponents with a small smile on her face. Adopting a smirk, Naruto said, "I know I'm amazing, you don't need to say it." Smirking in return, Anko replied, "I wasn't going to say it, but right now we've got a mission to finish." Nodding at her, they entered the daimyo's bedroom.

Looking at the fat piece of shit, which was now trembling on the floor, Naruto summoned fire snakes with the Seneijashu. A few minutes of agony later, the Daimyo was dead, and the assassins were on their way home.

Once they were a good distance away, they set up camp for the night. The next afternoon they were back at the village. Reporting the mission success to the Hokage, the pair began to train once more. Naruto had been a little shaken up by the killing, but a few comfort sessions with Anko cleared that up nicely.

*///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

The month passed quickly, with no other distractions. Naruto was now a calm, collected man. He radiated an aura of confidence mixed with power.

He no longer wore weights, as he had made it to a thousand pounds. Their relationship was now out in the open, and those who found out about it were disgusted that the 'demon' had a girlfriend. The rest, (meaning the Hokage) were ecstatic about them. The now official couple simply brushed off the remarks, and carried on.

Finally, it was the morning of the Chuunin exams. Anko had told him about the true purpose of the exam that morning as they lay in bed. She said that it was against the rules to tell him, but she didn't really care. Arriving at the entrance of the building where the first exam was taking place, he passed by his teammates without a second glance.

Once they were on the second floor, he noticed a small crowd. Apparently they did not notice the Genjutsu on the sign. If they could not tell that then they really didn't deserve to be shinobi.

Walking past them he heard Sasuke's smug voice ring out. "Remove the Genjutsu over the door, and let us through." The idiot obviously didn't know anything about this test _or_ the set of stairs located down the hall. He sighed as the Chuunin charged at Sasuke before both were stopped by a kid in a _green leotard? _He was so disgusted by the kid's outfit that he took no notice of the conversation and fight that followed.

After Sasuke had rejoined him, Naruto began to speak. "You really are an idiot you know that?" The boy had a look of anger and slight confusion on his face, so Naruto decided to explain. "This test was to get rid of the hopeless cases. If you didn't have to always be the center of attention, then we would have had fewer enemies to contend with. And they call _me _the dobe?" Shock and embarrassment were covered up by Sasuke's scowl, before they arrived at the waiting room.

Leaning up against the wall, Naruto began to scope out the competition. None of the teams were of any interest until he saw the sand team. A small redhead radiated killing intent and… _demonic chakra?_ _"Kyuubi do you recognize this guy's scent?" _He took a big whiff and waited for the fox's answer.

"_**That is definitely the Ichibi, Shukaku." **_Naruto thought upon this most unusual development. _"It would seem that this exam has just gotten more interesting." _If the fox could have nodded it would have. _**"Yes it has. You'd better watch your back."**_

Their talk was interrupted by a white-haired boy with glasses coming over. He introduced himself as Kabuto, and began to talk about the exam and his Nin cards. Not really focusing on the requests of the other Gennin, Naruto focused in on this guys scent. He literally reeked of snake, and that was not a comforting thought. The information he had gathered, and the way he had failed the exam seven times made him suspicious in Naruto's book. He would take care to warn the Hokage about this boy.

"_His almost one of Orochimaru's"_

Thoughts about his warnings were interrupted as a sound Gennin tried to punch Kabuto for saying that their village was weak. At first glance it would seem that the punch missed, but Naruto's ears picked up the sound waves that came from the boy's arm. His suspicions were confirmed when Kabuto fell down on one knee.

"_Showing off huh? His words were not suffient to typically get that response that means this is a set up then_" were Naruto's thoughts as he processed the information available to him

"_So this new village is associated with the snake Sannin..."_

The door suddenly slammed open as a man in a leather coat similar to Naruto's own barged in and yelled at the sound Nins. After telling them to pick a number and sit where the number stated, he swept up to the front of the room. When they sat, Naruto noticed that he was behind both Sasuke and Sakura. Only listening with half an ear as Ibiki explained the rules.

They all started with ten points, each wrong question lost them a point, each time they were caught cheating, and two points were deducted. Anyone caught five times was thrown out, along with his or her teammates. The tenth question would be given out after forty-five minutes had passed.

Naruto just got the answers from Kyuubi before deciding that a nap was in order. When he woke up, he noticed that Ibiki was just about to give the tenth question. The man explained that if you took the question and failed, you would never be able to take the exam again. After that, hands began to rise, and before he knew it, only seventy-two people were left.

Looking forward as Sakura began to slowly raise her hand; he pulled out his spare kunai and flung it at her. It went straight towards the girl's hand, scratching it slightly and drove deep into the desk. Everyone spun around to look at him after Sakura let out a scream. As she looked back at him, a terrified look on her face, Naruto decided to speak in a very cold voice – releasing about a Jounin's worth of killing intent with it. Everyone save Gaara and the instructor shuddered, and some of the weaker Gennins passed out.

"I will not be failed because of your weakness Haruno." She flinched at his tone before she tried to explain in a pain filled voice. "I-I don't want you to kill me if you get stuck as a Gennin forever." Naruto's tone took on a scathing quality. "If you would use whatever is behind that gigantic fore-head of yours you would see. This man holds no power over the other villages. He cannot prevent anyone from taking the test again. You're supposed to be the brainiac, why did I have to spell it out for you?"

The now humiliated girl tried to stutter an excuse before Ibiki said that the test was still going on. After no one else quit, he said that they all passed.

Sakura, in another moment of stupidity, asked why they had passed. Naruto once again explained in a very scathing voice. "If you knew anything about being a Chuunin, you would know the answer." When she still didn't understand, further humiliating her, Naruto went on.

"Being a Chuunin means making life or death choices on a day to day basis. If you are unable to make these decisions, you cannot be a Chuunin." Ibiki nodded at his explanation, and explained it in further detail to those who still didn't understand.

After all had been explained, Naruto felt Anko coming closer. A few seconds later, she burst through the window and hung up her sign as she said, "There's no time to celebrate maggots! I'm Mitarashi Anko, the proctor for the second exam. Meet tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp at training ground 44!"

After the others had left, Naruto walked up and gave Anko a kiss. "You're entrance wasn't what I thought it would be." She looked shocked at this as Naruto explained. "Well, I mean there were no explosions or other like things, and you didn't even use any killing intent!

What happened to the weeks of planning you put into this?" Anko looked sheepish as she answered. "Well this was all I could come up with." Naruto raised his hands in exasperation. "Next time, let me do the planning for entrances and the like. I was a master prankster after all." After nodding her agreement, they began to kiss again.

A slight cough broke them apart, and they saw Ibiki standing there. After that, Anko introduced Naruto, and the torture and interrogation specialist to each other. Both watched each other for a second, taking in the similarities in dress before they smiled and shook hands. Turning towards Anko, he spoke.

"So you finally got yourself a boyfriend huh?" He raised his eyes suggestively before he was smacked upside his head.

Recovering from her little embarrassment, Anko replied, "Yes I have, and he's perfect." Ibiki raised his eyebrows in shock. Anko nodded at the unspoken question. "Yes he's perfect, and we understand each other. But right now, I need to prepare my speech for tomorrow. You left far too many of them, and I want to try and scare a few into quitting before the second exam." Ibiki chuckled at that, and both parties began to leave.

Naruto however, remembered something, and went over to Ibiki. Pulling him aside, he spoke. "Please alert the Hokage to a possible spy. That Kabuto guy is very suspicious, and he reeks of a certain _snake._" Ibiki nodded in shocked understanding before they parted ways.

The second exam was tomorrow, and Naruto couldn't wait. He'd show everyone how powerful he truly was, and how weak the other Gennin in this exam were…except for a certain red haired container

/**********************************************************/

A/N: Well guys here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it, next up is the Chuunin exam forest of death, and I'm intending to make the plot quite different from the original manga. But if anyone has any suggestions for this story please let me know. It makes it much easier for me to update quickly.

Oh and I know I should say this more often but thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and of course special tanks to my beta, keep up the good work!


	8. Lemon Note

**Journey to Lordship – Lemon Note **

_Before this chapter begins I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic – I've never had so many hits and reviews – EVER! All of you are fantastic and I hope you like this chapter, 'The true original' _

_On another note, I've received a number of questions about the lack of lemon scenes in my story so far and here are my reasons:_

_I haven't written many lemon scenes before_

_Also this story is mostly focusing around Naruto's training and his relationships on a more emotional level and the development of his character._

_The sequel of this story will have quite a few xxx moments so just wait for it to come out hentai's._

_Finally Naruto's only twelve! He isn't ready for __**that**__ in my opinion and he probably won't do anything too serious with Anko until after the time skip, and if you still really want to see that I might bring out a short – side story about them going at it – you can vote about it if you like, I'm fine either way._

_If you have any problems with that go burn in hell, or wait till the sequel (this story will have about 18 – 19 chapters.)_

_Now it's time to begin this chapter in which the winner of my little game earlier in the story will make his grand entrance to the chuunin exams!_

_Hajime! – Just kidding but it'll be out soon! _

_Aren't I a little bastard to make you wait? _


	9. Chuunin exam breaking seal

_Once again sorry for the horrifically long wait – I've got my A – levels and I don't have much free time. Once there done I should be able to update once or twice a week. _

_(Oh and the guy who sent me that character bio, I've mislaid it so if you have another copy please send it to me.) _

**Journey to Lordship – Continued **

**Chapter 8 – Chuunin exams Interlude: A breaking seal **

The forty nine Gennin who had passed the first Chuunin promotion exam were informed by the instructor/torturer/shinobi that the second of the Chuunin exams would take place in an enormous training area dubbed for the exam 'The forest of death.' A five kilometre stretch of forest filled with traps, poisonous creatures, monsters and countless other dangers not to mention that there were other shinobi in the forest trying to stop them or worse.

The aim of the exam was to take two scrolls; a Heaven scroll and its counterpart – The Earth scroll to the tower at the centre of the forest of death in order to pass the exam. At the start of the exam each 3 – man - Gennin team would be given one of two scrolls and the object of the exam was to survive the five days in the perilous environment and 'acquire' the other scroll by any means necessary. Including killing other Gennin in the forest, anything was allowed in this exam.

However the exam which could end the lives of a number of Gennin was scheduled for tomorrow morning. In the meanwhile Naruto was at a certain ramen stand, eating more than was humanly possible, and certainly more than is good for him.

'Hey Naruto, that's your 15th bowl of Miso ramen, you should cut down a little' laughed Ayame, the pretty ramen store girl, she stood at 5ft 6inches, her hair; raven black and dark coloured eyes.

'I know, but most shops won't let me in and I can't be bothered to kill the owners to get in…So I have to eat here' replied Naruto finishing the last of his ramen with a swift gulp.

Ayame looked a little sad at that, she and her father were really hoping the villagers would see Naruto for what he was, a kind – aspiring young ninja instead of what was sealed inside of him – the **all mighty **Nine tails; Kyuubi No Kitsune-sama. _(A/N – Kyuubi made me write that – Help!) _

Placing down his last Ramen bowl with the enormous pile he gave a satisfied sigh.

'That's better, well I'll see you later, tell the old man I said hi' said Naruto as he pulled out the necessary money for his meal. Giving Ayame a brief smile he walked off to do some last minute training before the second exam, he needed to work on his swordsmanship before the exam.

'I heard that Naruto!' roared the ramen stand owner from the kitchen, Naruto laughed at that and leapt on top of the nearest buildings and ran across the roof tops towards training area 6, a small, virtually deserted field where one could train alone and peacefully.

_(Time skip – 3 hours) _

Naruto had been practicing various sword stances and practicing the basic sword movements, so far he'd done 10,000 horizontal slices, 10,000 diagonal cuts, and 10,000 cuts while spinning in the air, to practice aerial attacks, however using the So'unga for such a long period left him drained, his muscles were straining to the max, his arms cramping, and sweat dripping down his muscular body (obviously); his usual leather coat lay some thirty feet away, crushing some nearby plants with its immense weight.

'Screw this…Rest' announced Naruto wiping the sweat from his golden blond locks and his whisker marked cheek, he plopped down lightly onto the ground, his breath laboured. He laid there for some time, and between one thought and the next he drifted off to sleep.

***//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***

(Inside the mindscape)

Naruto groggily looking at his surroundings, found himself in a dank underground sewer, the pathways inside his mind which led to the seal and behind the seal was the fox.

'_Damn Kyuubi I wonder what he wants, why couldn't he just have talked through our link?'_

'This better not take too long' muttered Naruto brushing back a stand of his blond locks and pushing himself up. Quickly running through the sewer pathways '_left, right twice, and forward the rest of the way' _after roughly ten minutes of **mind time**…

(A/N - _hmm I'll think I'll call the passage of time in Kyuubi's mindscape that?)_

…He found himself in front of the immense, chilly atmosphere of dark hall; its sides and ceiling far from sight, the absence of light and the thick tendrils of smoke along with the fox's aura made this part of Naruto's mind a truly frightening place. At the end of the enormous hall Naruto observed the nine tailed fox from its seal its eyes filled with its usual blood lust. He truly hated this place; in Naruto's opinion the darkness was a representation of his own fear. Ignoring the feeling of the dark hallway he quickly walked towards the seal and the cage.

'**It took you long enough kit' **grunted Kyuubi towering over the bare-chested teen from its great height.

'_Kyuubi you know I don't like this place – if you need to talk then just use our mental link'_ muttered Naruto in response, shuddering slightly from the chill – he'd almost forgotten how much he hated this place. The darkness; the emptiness, and the ever present decaying emotions of his past which bombarded Naruto every time he visited Kyuubi.

'**Don't be such a wuss Kit; I called you here for a reason**'

'Hmm so what is it?' asked Naruto, his cerulean eyes staring into Kyuubi's fiery red orbs. Which didn't look as they normally did. True they had set aside their differences for the time being but whenever he talked to the fox his blood lust to devour the blond was obvious. However this time his eyes were uncertain, maybe even the faintest trace of fear.

'**We have some major problems kit, there's something seriously wrong with this seal' **growled Kyuubi. At the mention of the seal, Naruto felt a trickle of fear, what was wrong with it? As if reading his unspoken thought the nine tail bijuu replied

'**Look at the seal kit, it's starting to fray'** Naruto looked at the small, intricate seal stuck to the Kyuubi's cage and to Naruto's shock the seal was indeed fraying and disappearing, though very slowly.

'**Now look inside the cage'** ordered Kyuubi moving back slightly. Naruto, though hesitantly moved forward to look inside the cage and what he saw disturbed him more than the seal. One of the Kyuubi's tails was starting to fade away; perhaps a tenth of one of the fox's tails was gone, also small patches around its front legs were also beginning to fade.

'What the hell' gasped Naruto, taking a step back, his eyes wide with shock; tripping back onto his rear 'Kyuubi what the hell is happening to you and the seal?'

'**The seal is slowly disappearing and absorbing my chakra into your body, and as my chakra leaves me, it is broken down and converted into your blue chakra inside your chakra coils. Eventually I'll be absorbed into you and die, then you'd become Kyuubi'** replied the fox, not waiting for a reply he continued

'**However here's the problem for you kit, the seal is unravelling before it should and much faster than expected, it was not supposed to start until you were 20 or so, even with your training your body cannot handle my power and you'd be ripped to shreds because of massive chakra overload. If we cannot stop this process both of us will be dead within three years.**'

'So what can we do to stop it fox?' asked Naruto fear evident in his voice, scared that he'd die relatively soon, he's life was only just starting to take a turn for the better too.

'**I don't know but we'll need a seal master like the forth Hokage to stand a good chance at fixing this, however in the mean time I can slow down the **_**transfer of chakra process**_**. Now as you know when you borrow my power you temporarily convert my power into your chakra, but now the process is permanent, so as long as you don't try to take any of my chakra to fight I can focus on maintaining the seal. Meaning that you'll have to fight without me if you want to make it to your next birthday kit, but at the very least I can heal you but it will be much slower than before' **replied the demon, explaining to Naruto the seriousness of their predicament.

'Thanks for telling me bastard fox, don't worry too much, I'm strong to survive without you, and will definitely fix this seal, there's no way a bijuu or its container are gonna die so easily' announced Naruto, and though there was doubt and fear in his eyes, Kyuubi felt a little better.

'**Good, now wake up and train, so you can pass that little exam'** muttered the fox as Naruto walked away from the cage and the dark cavernous hall in the boy's mind.

'…**It's best that the snake woman doesn't know about this, Naruto'** added Kyuubi as Naruto disappeared back to the real world.

'_Hai…_' came a near silent response

***/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***

"Well here's the next chapter sorry if it's a little short, but I'll try to update as soon as possible so thanks to everyone for putting up with me."

Fan-fiction and its writers are the best!

"By the way everyone make sure to check out my newest project that'll be coming out to this soon – Collections of the Past." It's just a recollection of my history of a writer and all those I've met along the way. I thought it might be fun."


	10. Chuunin exam, a sorrowed existance

(OK everyone before we begin I'd like to apologise for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter, however I've been under a great deal of pressure these lasts few months, and haven't had any motivation to write – and I thought it best to wait till I regained some enthusiasm for writing again, otherwise my story's quality would suffer greatly – once again I'm super sorry for the delay)

(If you're a fan of Sasuke and Sakura click off this – they are now my bitches to ridicule Muhahahaha!!!)

PS: If anyone has any plot ideas, pairings or any suggestions feel free to let me know through either email or review messages – we'll I think I've dragged this on long enough. Without further ado let's begin!

**Journey to Lordship**

**Chapter 9 – Chuunin exams, a sorrowed existence**

Gasping heavily Naruto heavily landed upon the ground, his knee cracking the earth slightly as he impacted with the ground.

'It's finally complete…With this I can definitely beat down everyone in the exams…' looking at the vast damage his new sword based technique had caused. It was truly impressive a vast amount of trees had been cut to shreds, and the surrounding earth scorched.

Stabbing his demon blade into the ground he used it as a crutch to help himself to his feet. This new technique really used up a vast amount of chakra.

'With my current abilities I should be able to shoot this off three or four times before I pass out from chakra exhaustion' muttered Naruto to himself, beads of sweat trickling down his body, slowly straightening himself, he brushed back his golden blond locks, which had now turned dark red at the roots. Casting his deep cerulean eyes heavenwards, the sun had been roosted in the sky for several hours now, and the sky still had a faint crimson tint to it, the sky was remarkably beautiful, silhouetted behind Konoha's buildings, with the Hokage monument jutting upwards in the distance, the cliff side on which the four faces of Konoha's rulers, the four Hokage's enormous stone faces resided, their stone eyes gazing towards the hidden village to which the four fire shadows had dedicated to ruling and protecting, of which only one of them remained, the Third, also known as the 'professor' his official title is 'Sandaime Hokage-Sama'.

(A/N: whoops lost track for a moment there)

Wiping the sweat from his brow Naruto wrenched the So'unga from the ground, sheathing the long, double edged sword into a leather sheath that ran diagonally down his back. The bone hilt and guard stuck up behind his right shoulder, the jewel on the hilt gleamed faintly in the early morning sunlight. Using some white wrapping cloth he wrapped the entirety of the sword, sheath and hilt, obscuring it from view, after all he couldn't have someone accidently touching it after all

'The second Chuunin exam begins in a few hours, I should head back to Anko-Chan's place and get ready' announced Naruto quietly to himself as he quickly departed the ruined training area, and running swiftly in a slightly crouched stance, with his arms back (tradition ninja stealth running) he quickly crossed several training areas, swiftly covering the distance, running along the rooftops, leaping from building to building he soon reached Anko's apartment. Landing he made virtually no noise as his feet touched the ground. Reaching into one of his pockets he extracted three keys, which he used to unlock the door. Anko had soon added extra locks to her home after Naruto had moved in, as well as a few subtle traps, a wise precaution as it turned out, as three male civilians had tried to break into her apartment, not long after he'd moved in with her. Apparently the thought of the 'demon brat' and 'snake whore' co-mingling and having a taste of happiness set their imaginations and hate aflame.

*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

(Flashback – general POV)

_The moon was brightly stationed in the night sky, a few stars scattered across the sky, it was somewhat cloudy, causing shadows to claw amongst most of the buildings, amongst the shadows three tall, broad shouldered men still dressed in their work clothes, quietly as possibly could, converged on Anko's home, keeping to the shadows, walking slowly – not making any noticeable sounds. They were rather good for non-shinobi._

_Climbing quietly up the 'L' shaped steel stairs which curved round to a small space in front of her apartment, rather like a balcony which led to the door. The shortest of the three, a somewhat thicker built man who was named Sakaya Senji, one of the Southern districts locksmiths' crouched down in front of the door, quickly checked out the locks to check for anything booby traps._

'_Anything there?' whispered the man on the right of Senji quietly, being careful to keep his voice quiet._

'_Knowing that snake whore she's probably got something nasty set up' muttered the man on the left. His name was Huan Shinji, the local butcher, like most men of his profession he was tall, broad, and foul tempered. _

'_It seems fine, looks like she's lax when it comes to her home, pah only three locks' muttered Senji smirking. He pulled out three thin metal wires from a pocket inside his coat. With practiced ease he inserted the first wire into the top right of the keyhole, the second in the bottom of the keyhole. Inserting the third wire, a little thicker than the other two into the centre, then angling the first two he made a twisting motion and the first lock unlocked with a faint click. That click was their downfall. It was loud enough to rouse Naruto, with Naruto's demonic enhanced hearing, it sounded like a cannon shot. _

'_God damn pricks' Naruto thought to himself quietly climbing out of bed, doing his best not to awaken the sadistic beauty laying next to him in a curled position, her face was snuggled into her pillow a faint smile on her porcelain coloured face, her dark silk like hair tumbling around her angelic features. _

_He lightly kissed her on the forehead 'I'll be back in a sec, keep the bed warm' said Naruto to the sleeping beauty, then deftly grabbing a few kunai from his standard equipment pouch which he'd left on the side table next to the bed he proceeded silently to the hallway, ready to punish the soon-to-be intruders. _

_Meanwhile the three civilians with violence on their minds: Senji the locksmith, Shinji the butcher and Mamoko Renji the carpenter silently held their breath as the third key clicked and the door opened revealing an empty hallway._

'_Were in luck' grinned Renji 'there both still asleep by the sounds of it' _

'_Yeah let's kill that demon and then we can have some 'fun' with his whore' snickered the butcher. It was at that moment two things occurred:_

_Naruto summoned several small snakes, with acidic venom which slivered towards them_

_Anko's Genjutsu trap triggered, freezing the muscles of the body, including the vocal muscles of the three intruders. _

_Suddenly finding themselves to move or speak the three men suddenly found themselves in a very bad situation, the Genjutsu that had trapped them had been activated when her door had been opened without the use of the three specific keys, in this case the door was picked. _

_At this point Naruto deactivated the illusion that had hidden him from their sight. He'd only been a few feet from them and had heard them quite clearly. Scarcely had he kept his anger in check as he appeared before them, seemingly out of thin air. _

_His teeth bared and his slitted, cerulean eyes stared at them. With the poor light all they could see were his fangs and his piercing eyes glaring out from the darkness._

'_I don't care what pathetic reason you thought up' said Naruto in a dark, intimidating tone 'and I don't care, but I'll punish you now you ignorant bastards' clicking his fingers, three sets of eyes darted around wildly, wondering what would happen, they were expecting something terrible and they were not disappointed._

_Three dark scaled snakes each about 10 – 12 inches long slithered up their legs, winding around their waists until the three snakes were staring eye to eye with the locksmith, the butcher and the carpenter, who were wide eyed. _

'_Bite them…' at Naruto's orders they arched their necks back, revealed their gaping maws, each mouth lined with long sharp looking fangs, then bit each of them on the neck, releasing a small spurt of blood from their necks, as the venom entered their systems._

_Within moments they felt a horrid pain spread through their bodies, like lava was surging through their veins, they collapsed, wanted to scream, but the Genjutsu kept the lips sealed tight. _

'_My snakes poison is a form of corrosive acid; it will slowly dissolve you from the inside out…'_

_The locksmith made a pathetic whimpering noise in his agony, as another wave of pain swept through his body._

'_That's what you get for breaking into our home, intending to kill me and raping my…'_

_Pausing Naruto kicked the butcher, who coughed up blood and another greenish substance._

_Crouching down to them Naruto hissed 'its ignorant fools like you who make our life, lonely, painful, unbearable…' he raised his fist; it was glowing with his blue chakra._

_(End flashback)_

_*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*_

unlocking the door and stepping through, Naruto thought back on that day, rather sadly it was ignorant idiots like that who would continue to make his life hard, dimly after he gained the So'unga Naruto had begun to realise that gaining the respect of an entire village that shunned, feared and hated him would never allow him to be Hokage. This realisation had brought great sadness. Now he'd only fight for himself, and Anko.

Walking down the corridor and turning left he entered the bathroom, quickly undressing and climbing into the shower. Turning on the hot water Naruto gave a contended sigh as the water washed away the dirt and sweat from his body as well his cares for the day. His muscles relaxed and he felt like he could face a new day.

Naruto spent roughly 10 minutes in the shower, as he finished washing his hair he became aware of being watched, turning he saw that once again with some embarrassment that Anko had walked in to give him a towel, however decided to stay for the show.

Quickly he grabbed the fluffy towel from her, wrapping it around his waist, covering the essentials.

'I wish you wouldn't keep doing that Anko-Chan, its embarrassing' stated Naruto his face flushing slightly on his tanned face.

'What's it matter Naru-Chan, it belongs to me now after all' replied Anko, smirking, giving his slim muscular body a good once over.

Naruto's eyebrow rose archly to that statement, but said nothing; he turned to throw his drenched, dirty clothes into the laundry bin.

'When you've got dressed, breakfast is ready, so get your arse in the kitchen'

'Fine, I'll go get dressed, no peaking this time' he told Anko pointing a finger at her.

Pouting Anko turned and left the bathroom 'How mean Naru-Chan' said Anko, in a tone of voice which to Naruto left no doubt she wasn't serious.

Going into his room he shared with Anko, dried himself, sat down on the edge of the bed picked out his clothes for his exam. He eventually made his choice with a little input from Kyuubi, on how to look 'dark' and 'cool'. His choice of clothing consisted of a dark red T-shirt; black Para shoot pants, with dozens of pockets in them with which he could carry more equipment with him for easier use. Over his shirt he wore a sleeveless black trench coat, however unlike the one he'd worn previously, this jacket wasn't weighted. For footwear he had put on leather boots, which went up slightly past his ankles, the boots most noticeable feature was that it had a metal plate on the front.

He wore his hiate with the konoha emblem cut into the metal plate; however he'd recently replaced the original blue material with a longer black one.

His hair was its usual spiky self; however he'd brushed a few locks over his hiate partially hiding part of his face in shadows, to make him look more mysterious.

'_**See much better kit'**_ announced Kyuubi through the mental link.

'I guess' shrugged Naruto leaving the bedroom, time for breakfast, never enter an exam without a hearty breakfast in you.

Apparently Anko had already left, next to his breakfast which consisted of beef ramen and half a dozen dango. (Neither of them were well known for having a wide ranging, pallet when it came to food.) There was a quick note from Anko scribbled on a piece of paper.

_Naruto_

_Gone to prep exams_

_Don't be late or else!_

_-Anko_

glancing at the clock mounted on the wall opposite him, he nearly choked on one of his dango, he only had 35 minutes till the exam started, downing his food within a minute he ran back into the bedroom and grabbed his rucksack filled with various supplies and after wrapping his sword to keep it hidden from prying eyes he sheathed it, attached it to his back with the rucksack following soon after.

'Well time to head out!' Naruto announced to himself as he left the house, locked the door and reset the Genjutsu trap.

Leaping out onto a nearby building Naruto quickly ran along the rooftops towards the Konoha's training area, nearby which was a vast expanse of tangled forest filled with dangerous creatures – the forest of death – the place where the second Chuunin exam would take place.

*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

It took him roughly 15 minutes to reach the small field in front of the forest of death where the other young Gennin from the various different villages had gathered awaiting instructions on the next exam.

Landing lightly amongst a group of grass shinobi, startling several of the other ninja, though the feminine looking grass Nin, with long black hair, seemed to find his comrades surprise somewhat amusing, if his large, perverse looking smirk was anything to go by.

Naruto sniffed, and felt a chill.

'You shouldn't let yourselves be caught off guard you know' said Naruto walking away, and though he maintained a calm demeanour, his heart was hammering in his chest, he'd sensed a powerful chakra signal carefully hidden when he'd first arrived, he'd jumped amongst them to verify, to think that snake bastard was the one he'd been detecting.

Pausing about twenty feet away, he took a deep breath, and gathered his thoughts, though he hated to admit it Orochimaru's disguise was brilliant, by wearing the skin of that grass nin, he was able not only to hide his appearance but also his scent, with his demonic senses he just about smell the second scent beneath the deceased grass Nin's scent. But to a normal ninja he was completely invisible, just another kid trying to become a Chuunin

'_What's that bastard up to? There must be a reason for him coming here…to spy? No, maybe something or someone has attracted his attention_.'

Walking onwards not once looking back, Naruto pondered who might interest him, besides himself, and then suddenly he remembered something Anko had mentioned about her former sensei…

'_One thing about hebi-teme is that he had a real obsession for learning new techniques' _

'_Sasuke?!'_ Naruto's sub-consciousness shouted out '_hmm, he wants the Sharingan_' turning back to Orochimaru he saw he was watching the young Uchiha lustfully out of the corner of his eye.

'Paedophile…' he muttered under his breath, and to his amusement the sannin's eyes flared or a moment.

'hey Naruto over here!' yelled sakura in her high pitched voice, having finally noticed their strongest and most violent team member Uzumaki Naruto, striding quickly towards them, his blond hair flowing back, while his front locks shadowed his face, making him look dark and menacing. Sasuke took a step back unconsciously and sakura paled slightly.

Sakura and Sasuke were dressed in their usual clothing, what briefly caught Naruto's attention was that Sasuke's scent was slightly different, it felt darker than the norm. He'd changed apparently.

'Sakura, sasu-gay' said Naruto standing next to them, giving them a brief nod, but saying nothing else.

It was obvious that neither of Naruto's team mates wanted to be anywhere near him. They were frightened of him, plain and simple, though Sasuke would rather die than admit it to Naruto or anybody else for that matter.

'Hnn…' grunted Sasuke, pointedly ignoring him; in a very immature fashion, whilst sakura hovered hesitantly between the two, hoping to keep Naruto placid.

'Hi Naruto…its…it's good to see you, I'm sure we'll do fine on this exam ne?'

Naruto briefly turned to her, his cold mask, reserved for his team and most of konoha firmly locked in place.

Sakura felt like a wilted shrub in a storm, with her blond team mate glaring down at her with those deep, cold eyes; it was like looking into a tsunami.

'You'll be fine as long as you both stick near me'

'So you'll protect us?' asked sakura feeling a little relieved, with her limited, and all honesty pathetic skills she wouldn't last long without someone to protect her.

'No…' replied Naruto, Sakura face faulted, Naruto continued with 'I'd kill them before they could take a single step, so my earlier statement remains true'

Sakura laughed nervously, whilst Sasuke silently fumed '_how dare that bastard, I'm an Uchiha, a descendent of noble blood, his just a commoner, looking down on me, I'll show him. His secrets, I'll find them and take them after all I have…'_ Sasuke's mental rant was cut short by Naruto slightly shoving him on the shoulder

'Sasu-gay the instructors are here, pay attention' frowning in response, Sasuke half turned as though planning to retort, but wisely decided against it.

Indeed the instructors had arrived, the instructors for this exam were a young Chuunin with bandages wrapped around the middle of his face, that hid his nose and upper lip, his eyes and hair were dark and he was dressed in the standard Chuunin uniform. The second instructor was a slightly older female Jounin; Mitarashi Anko a member of the ANBU interrogation squad and rumour had it was in a relationship with his blond team mate, at first he hadn't believed it, but seeing the two kiss with his own eyes had confirmed it at the first exam. Anko was dressed in a slightly provocative outfit which consisted of a short brown skirt, that just passed her thighs, showing off her long, well shaped legs, she also wore a fishnet style shirt, popular among male shinobi, however in this case the shirt showed off her well firm, decent sized cleavage and over that she wore a full length brown trench coat, cut in the same style as Naruto's though unlike Naruto's it had long sleeves which Anko used to hide an assortment of small, usually poisoned weaponry.

Sasuke's mental tirade had made him miss the brief explanation and the mission requirements for the second exam, feeling idiotic that he hadn't listened Sasuke had intended to ask Naruto, as sakura was without a doubt too ignorant to fully understand a mission objective.

As if reading his mind Naruto leant over to him and said quietly 'the exam is to get to the centre of the forest of death, there's a tower there, we have to bring two scrolls with us to pass, we get 1 scroll at the start, we have to get our second scroll from another 3 – man team, the deadline is five days, oh and next time pay attention or you'll fall behind_ dobe'_ said Naruto smirking at the last sentence, finding the flash of anger mixed with embarrassment highly amusing as it flickered across the arrogant Uchiha's features.

'Well then let's go, there handing out the scrolls now'

'alright Gaki's listen up one at a time each team come over to the booth to receive your scroll, it will be either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, and remember shit stains that if you open the scroll you forfeit the Chuunin exam' yelled out Anko to the surrounding Gennin.

One by one the teams walked up to the entrance to the forest of death, where there was a small booth surrounded by a screen, they'd enter, receive their scroll and hid it amongst one of their team mates, keeping which scroll they had a secret, very prudent as many teams would then know who to hunt in the forest of death.

After roughly ten minutes of waiting, it was team 7's turn to receive either a heaven scroll or earth scroll from the face bandaged Chuunin. Once stepping into the booth the Chuunin leaned forward from behind the small desk and said in a drawl, business-like tone 'which of you will carry this heaven scroll?' before anyone could reply Naruto swiftly snatched the scroll and deposited it into an _inside _pocket.

A vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead, Sakura stood in front Naruto, pointing a finger at him 'don't be rude, don't be deciding everything yourself!' flared Sakura

Naruto's eyes narrowed and darkened 'Oh is that so?' Sakura then remembering who she was talking to, suddenly wilting under his cold glare.

Reaching into one of his _outside_ pockets he pulled out a white scroll with the Japanese kanji for heaven printed upon it, crouching till he was at eye level with the pink haired Kunoichi, thrusted the white scroll into her hands

'Fine you can look after it then, but they'll be targeting you now, instead of me' grinned Naruto a little viciously. Rising to his full height he then added 'and its stays with you, no giving it back to me, or passing it on to sasu-gay, you'll be a target for the next five days, aren't you proud?

Sakura paled slightly at the thought of being a target of most of the other shinobi teams, sticking out her head out the side of the screen she looked at the other Gennin, all who suddenly looked rather intimidating when the prospect of being hunted by what seemed like a hundred trained killers.

Turning back to Naruto she saw him grin and he looked down at her and said in a voice that made it abundantly clear that she was less than an insect in Naruto's eyes…

'I hate both of you; you're not my nakama, but merely a couple of annoying obstacles, that will slow me down without a doubt, so both of you don't make any mistakes, if you mess this up for me…' Naruto left it unfinished, turned and walked towards their assigned gate through which they'd enter the forest of death.

'Scary' whistled the Chuunin, looking at the frightened Sakura and the slightly intimidated Uchiha

'_Dammit I'm shaking, quit it body! His nothing, stop being scared_!' thundered Sasuke's mind '_his just like_…'

After a brief pause the two Gennin followed Naruto as he strode towards their designated entrance gate that would take them into the forest of death. Anko was waiting by the entrance and as Naruto passed her, she leaned forward and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, she whispered something to him, and Naruto smirked and nodded, moments later Sasuke and sakura passed through the gate too. For team 7 the Chuunin second trial had begun.

*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

(Time skip – 2 days)

The densely packed forest was worse than anything Sakura had expected, it dark, unbearably so, in empty spaces they'd hear roars and hisses from time to time, in such occurrences she'd jump and try to cling to Sasuke; however he'd simply brush her off. There were also the thick tree roots that invaded the pathways in unpredictable places and angles. Sakura frequently found herself falling flat on her face, tripping on the roots with embarrassing regularity.

Had she been anything more than a third rate wannabe ninja she'd have seen the obvious choice of jumping from tree to tree, like undoubtedly most of the Gennin would be doing. Without a doubt such a course would have occurred to the other members of team 7, however Naruto stubbornly stuck to the small paths on the ground for some reasons, both Sakura and Sasuke would find out why Naruto had chosen the slowest most troublesome path as averse to the countless other paths, had they taken the trees they'd most likely be at the tower already, eventually it was Sasuke on the evening of their second day within the forest that Sasuke voiced his opinion, or to be more accurate questioned Naruto's.

The three of them were gathered around a small fire eating what Naruto had gotten for them when he'd gone off to look for supplies, it consisted of fish, caught from a nearby stream, berries, and several nutrition bars which Naruto had gotten from a supply bag he'd taken from some rain ninja who'd already be disqualified from the Chuunin second exam.

Leaning back Sasuke turned in Naruto's direction, who was hurriedly scoffing down his food, making a surprising amount of noise, for once he looked more like his own age, instead of the tall, muscular genetic monster he'd become, virtually overnight.

Finishing his food with a contented sigh he leaned back against a tree and before Sasuke and Sakura's eyes he returned to his emotionless face and usual cold eyes. Though puzzled they decided not to mention it.

'Naruto' said Sasuke leaning forward slightly

'Hmm..?' grunted Naruto looking in the Uchiha's direction

'Why have we been taking these slow paths, Naruto, it's just a waste of time, we've got to get another scroll before times run out…'

'I'm perfectly aware of that Uchiha, however because I have you dead weights with me, I need to be careful or you'll end up dead, and me disqualified, so it's necessary to take this safer, _unused_ path.' Replied Naruto in a slightly condescending tone.

Jumping to his feet, having enough of Naruto justly deserved superior attitude Sasuke attacked Naruto again, and just like the last time, he was easily beaten, a quick side step followed by a blow to the neck, which left the Uchiha unconscious for the better part of an hour.

When he regained consciousness, he spent the rest of the night behind one of the trees sulking about how easily he'd been bested once again.

'_This is so unfair; the dobe is so ahead of me…I have to get stronger'_

Watching Sasuke sulk with some amusement, he shook his head and took a seat next to the small fire, after adding a little more kindling to the fire.

'Ano…Naruto why don't you just use a fire Jutsu?' asked Sakura who was seated with her head rested on top of her knees.

Stoking the fire slightly he replied ' fire techniques waste a lot of chakra and there's a possibility that they'd feel me releasing my chakra, and there are a few shinobi in this forest right now that I want to avoid, so I'm doing this manually. You and sasu-gay would do well to do the same, unlike me your both at a much greater risk in this test, try not to die' standing and brushing himself off he then added 'I'm going to take care of something, I'll be back tomorrow morning – stay low, and avoid any ninja till then if possible' then making a two handed seal he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

(Elsewhere in the forest)

Three young Gennin dressed in grey shinobi uniforms kneeled down in front of a tall grass nin with long black hair, and a doll like face.

'Orochimaru-sama we've followed the team 7 konoha team as instructed, it seems that the only threat in the team is the blond one called Uzumaki we intend to separate him from the Uchiha and the pink one before executing your plan' said a the eldest Gennin whose face was hidden behind white bandages, leaving only his right eye visible. Next to him was a medium height Gennin with wildly spiky, black hair and wearing an arrogant expression. The other member was a slightly taller girl with long black hair, almost the same length as her body.

'Shall we precede Orochimaru-sama?' asked Kin

'No, I'll deal with young Uzumaki Naruto, he'd be far too much for you three to handle, just focus on the Uchiha' said the snake Sannin grinning slightly at zaku's angry expression.

'you're dismissed! Attack 1 hour before dawn.'

'Hai!' the three sound Nin simultaneously vanishing in an instant.

Looking towards the sky the snake Sannin chuckled darkly to himself

'I wonder how well Anko-Chan's trained the fox host? Time to prove to another generation who the snake master of the ninja world is heheh!'

'Is that right?'

'Omai?!'

*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Well there you have it finally this chapter is completed, oh and for those bitching about some action between Anko and Naruto and you'll be happy to know it's gonna happen after the second exam – somewhere around chapter 13-14.

I'll update when I've done my essays and the next part of my critical study – till then wonderful authors and readers

Ja ne!

P.S special thanks to Genesis D rose for being my 'godly' patient beta!


	11. snake master faces off!

_A/N sorry for another delay, computer problems, family problems, the usual, but I've finally taken the time to update, I hope you like it, it's a pretty awesome fight chapter. _

Oh and for those of you wondering about Naruto's level, his about low – mid Jounin level, though he has vast chakra and awesome abilities, he still lacks experience and the knowledge of how to use his abilities to his full, well now you know, let the chapter begin!!

**Journey to lordship**

**Chapter 10 – Snake master faces off, infinite snake hand, Ultimate death strike!**

(Elsewhere in the forest)

Three young Gennin dressed in grey shinobi uniforms kneeled down in front of a tall grass nin with long black hair, and a doll like face.

'Orochimaru-sama we've followed the team 7 Konoha team as instructed, it seems that the only threat in the team is the blond one called Uzumaki we intend to separate him from the Uchiha and the pink one before executing your plan' said a the eldest Gennin whose face was hidden behind white bandages, leaving only his right eye visible. Next to him was a medium height gennin with wildly spiky, black hair and wearing an arrogant expression. The other member was a slightly taller girl with long black hair, almost the same length as her body.

'Shall we precede Orochimaru-sama?' asked Kin

'No, I'll deal with young Uzumaki Naruto, he'd be far too much for you three to handle, just focus on the Uchiha' said the snake Sannin grinning slightly at zaku's angry expression.

'You're dismissed! Attack 1 hour before dawn.'

'Hai!' the three sound Nin simultaneously vanishing in an instant.

Looking towards the sky the snake Sannin chuckled darkly to himself

'I wonder how well Anko-Chan's trained the fox host? Time to prove to another generation who the snake master of the ninja world is heheh!'

'Is that so?' Orochimaru upon hearing the voice from directly behind him, he quickly spun drawing a tanto from a hidden sheath, but before he could attack his hand was caught in a vice like grip and the tanto fell to the ground and imbedded itself in the earth.

'Omai?' growled Orochimaru, surprised that he'd been caught off guard and who'd done it.

'Hello Orochimaru' said Naruto emotionally, tightening his grip, causing Orochimaru to wince slightly 'whose body is this?' asked the blond shinobi calmly drawing So'unga from his sheathe.

Orochimaru didn't answer that question but instead replied with 'Ah Naruto-Kun it's been awhile how is my old student?'

Naruto's eyes bored into the Snake Sannin's reptilian eyes, his face in shadow he replied 'She'll be all the better when I bring her your head' and an instant before he connected he drew a kunai with his other hand.

The So'unga pierced the Sannin's chest, and second later Orochimaru's body turned to mud and splattered over the ground.

'Mud clone?' muttered Naruto in a flat tone of voice. Something flickered behind Naruto and Orochimaru had a kunai at Naruto's throat.

'To easy, you disappoint me Naruto', but before he could kill Naruto he felt a blade against his own throat, though Naruto was awkwardly positioned he could still slit Orochimaru's throat.

'shi-ne!' both simultaneously shouted without any hesitation, slashing the blade against each other's throat. Orochimaru dissolved as another mud clone, and Naruto vanished in a pop a smoke, a shadow clone.

Both reappeared out of thin air Naruto had his So'unga drawn, held low, with a slightly crouched stance. The cape of his long black jacket flared wildly as he gathered his Kage level chakra, his blue chakra crackled and swirled around him, the ground surrounding him cracked and debris was lifted into the air by his energy.

Orochimaru grinned widely and pulled of the flesh mask of the grass nin he was wearing revealing a reptilian face, pale skin, reptilian yellow eyes, purple markings around his eyes and a large mouth with large canine teeth, in other words fangs.

'That impressive chakra Naruto-Kun, as it that sentient sword of yours, allow you to show you mine' chuckled Orochimaru, looking up he opened his mouth wide and a large cobra partially crawled out of his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

'Internal sealing' he muttered. The snake's mouth opened and a long, guardless katana erupted from its mouth, the snake Sannin deftly caught it in his hand and got into a stance as the snake disappeared back through Orochimaru's mouth.

'That's disgusting Hebi-teme' Orochimaru smirked wider at Naruto's comment and replied in a slightly condescending tone

'This coming from another hidden snake user, don't tell me Anko hasn't completely taught you my fighting style as of yet?'

'No' was Naruto brief reply as he increased his chakra levels slightly.

'I'll say once again your chakra, even without Kyuubi it's quite impressive, a Gennin with S rank chakra, but don't forget I am an S rank Naruto-Kun, one truly deserving of the rank" and he released his own chakra, slightly stronger than Naruto's, it was purple in colour and gave off a disgusting feel to it. It glowed thickly around him and it cracked the ground around him, showering them both with debris. Their hair and clothing both were flaring wildly as each other's chakra and killer intent blew around them.

'Let's see your full potential Naruto-Kun' yelled Orochimaru charging forward stabbing repeatedly at Naruto with incredible speed; Naruto using quick steps dodged every single one, using the guard of his sword to defend.

Sweeping his sword from the right Orochimaru attempted to divide Naruto in two, striking at Naruto's waist. Quickly stabbing his blade down he narrowly used the So'unga in time to stop the blade, tilting his sword then forcefully swing diagonally up he forced back the sannin's Kusinagi and slashed at his chest. Tilting his body to the side and sliding his back leg directly behind him, he effortlessly dodged the blond kitsune's attack, not even pausing an instant he made another mud clone, without the use of any hand seals, the mud clone lunged forward, it was skewered by the So'unga, the clone however held on tight onto Naruto's wrist.

"Shit"

The snake Sannin appeared in front of him in a blur of speed his arm pulled back he thrust the long poison-drenched Kusinagi into Naruto's chest through his chest, the blade erupted out of his back, its end drenched in dark red blood, Naruto's eyes bulged open, coughing up some blood.

"Wrong one hebi-teme" Naruto disappeared in puff of smoke, his target was only a **Kage Buushin** with a basic visual Genjutsu over it.

The mud clone dispelled itself second later, moving back he entered a loose defensive stance, one that allowed him easily shift into a number of different katas, depending on what happened.

As the smoke cleared a human sized blur shot forward out of the smoke, Orochimaru's eyes widened fractionally as it was a large red scaled snake moving towards him as though shot out like a cannon, opening its maw wide open; a condensed ball of fire appeared.

"!" The fireball shot forward and exploded outward, barely replacing himself with a **Dokun Buushin**, it then exploded on contact with the snake's fire ball, Orochimaru landed on a nearby tree, as he watched the clone poison the snake, forcing it to dispel itself.

Feeling Naruto behind him, in mid downward swing, a large grin appeared on his reptilian face, he smoothly turned and blocked Naruto's So'unga a few inches away from his face.

"So Naruto-Kun your snakes are capable of elemental attacks, you'll have to tell me about how you did that one of these days boy, I don't recall a snake of that colour or ability within the contract" smirked Orochimaru, in a deceptively pleasant tone, he was in fact afire with curiosity (no pun intended).

Naruto's eyes flickered red for an instant, and then sliding forward he forced as much weight on to the sword, Orochimaru barely stop the blade then began tensing his muscles in his arm and then twisting his waist and moving his leg back and using his chakra to divert the extra pressure from Naruto heavy attack into the ground (in this case tree) after steadying himself he forced back Naruto's sword little by little, the slight shaking of his arm however was the only indication that he was having any difficulty pushing back Naruto's sword.

"_Che...His got a surprising amount of brute strength"_

"_Dammit, come on!" _growled Naruto angrily to himself, trying and failing to add more power and weight into his swing, unfortunately the Sannin had a sturdy stance now and was diverting the excess power below him to take away the strain.

Twisting his body to the left and forcing Naruto's So'unga forward the young Kitsune lost his balance and fell forward, Orochimaru quickly made several seals, in fraction of a second.

"**Katon: Banishing resplantor" **there was a flash of red and Naruto was blasted away, by the high speed fire Jutsu.

"_Kuso"_

Using chakra to coat his body and placing So'unga between him and the Jutsu he was able to reduce the damage, unfortunately being hit at point-blank range had sent him smashing heavily in the ground below. The ground cracked upon the collision. Naruto coughed up blood as he forced himself to stand, he could hear his bones creaking in protest at being used any further.

"_**Where in a lot of trouble here kit, we aren't at full strength and the man has some forty years on you in experience, I'd recommend we leave, but knowing you I know I'd be wasting my breath" **_muttered Kyuubi to his container as Naruto began gathering more of his Youki laced chakra

"_Damn straight"_

"_**Kit, I have a suggestion"**_

"_I am listening"_

"_**Since this sword has my predecessor sealed inside of it, it has its own chakra, and I wasn't planning on having you use any this it is far more dangerous than my own chakra and highly poisonous to anyone other than us but..."**_

"_Poisonous...You want me to inject the chakra into Orochimaru?" _asked Naruto _"I haven't even been able to graze him yet with So'unga"_

"_**Quit bitching, and try harder!"**_

"_You don't need to tell me twice!"_ finally getting to his feet he turned to Orochimaru who had just jumped from the tree and landing lightly and soundlessly, his long tongue flickered out as if tasting the air, much as his signature would.

"_Bastards going easy on me, fine more chances for me to get a fatal hit in"_

Raising his chakra levels and lacing it with killing intent he raised his blade and prepared to charge, until Orochimaru raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"?"

"I had enough of this Kenjutsu match; I wanted to see how far you've come along in what Anko's been teaching you: My style, let's see what my quick killing style and summonings can do by your hand Naruto-kun"

"Hmm, fine"

Orochimaru switched to only using one hand and Naruto did the same. They glared at each other for a moment and both made a quick succession of identical seals, each only using one hand. Naruto raised his arm and simultaneously they both shouted out

'_**Mass hidden snake hands**__!' _an enormous number of snakes appeared from out of their wrists. Naruto's were a mix of brown and red, unlike the previous snakes they had no spikes or distinguishing markings, but none the less they had a primal look to them. Whilst Orochimaru's snakes were dark green in colour, with a viscous set of jaws and chilling yellow eyes.

There was brief pause as a near uncountable number of their snakes burst seemingly from around their wrists, pulling back their arms as if to throw a punch.

'Go' ordered Orochimaru calmly

'Kill him dead!' roared Naruto, his eyes flickering red again for a moment.

The torrent of snakes on both sides surged forward like an arrow in flight, the snakes crashed against each other, biting and crashing against each other, trying to get to their intended targets. Naruto created a single shadow clone.

"_hmm this difficult without hand seals' _The copy of Naruto leapt in to the air and ran across the back of the snakes convergence and delivered a powerful axe kick to Orochimaru's shoulder and sending him back several feet, his eyes narrowed dangerously and quickly killed the shadow clone by skewering it with his katana, it vanished it a poof of smoke.

'Tch…lets get serious shall we my snakes?' the snakes surged forward pushing harder against Naruto's Jutsu. Several snakes got passed and attacked Naruto however they were quickly dispatched by a sweep of So'unga.

'Orochimaru, I hope you can move properly when using this Jutsu?'

'Of course boy, I'm the most skilled user of the hidden snake style in the world; don't undermine my skills' replied Orochimaru, frowning angrily.

They both quickly side stepped and charged forward their army of snakes dragged along behind them. The snakes surged around them and shot forward, some snakes attacked, others defended, Naruto and the Sannin met at the middle attacking each other with their blades, in a violent flurry of attacks, counters and parries. The snakes on both sides tried to kill them but the opposing infinite snake hands would block and counter attack before they could poison and kill either Orochimaru or Naruto.

They continued to exchange blows with their swords, though neither had managed to break through the other's guard, yet, whilst aiming for the pressure points taught in their style with their swords, though with the nature of both their swords, one containing the former demon king, and the other blessed by the eight head snake, even a minor injury could easily be fatal, never mind hitting the weak points of the human body with said weapon.

"!" feeling his legs stiffen he glanced down in shock; several dark green snakes had tightly wrapped themselves around his legs with another wrapping around his sword carrying arm.

"I have you now Naruto-Kun"

"Fuck! Take this you snake bastard!" flaring his chakra with as much force as he dare allowed he proceeded to destroy Orochimaru's approaching snakes from his hidden snake hand Jutsu as well as the ones wrapping around him, though the chakra expenditure had left him low, and he was no longer able to maintain his own **Mass hidden snake hand Jutsu**, panting heavily his slitted blue eyes flecked with red bored into Orochimaru's slitted yellow ones.

'Very good Naruto-Kun, I'm impressed to be able to counter my snake hands so effectively and fight me rather well at the same time'

'Thanks, but I'm here to kill you so save the damn compliments' growled Naruto angrily in response, switching his grip and holding it with both hands.

"**This probably our last chance, try not to mess this up Naruto" **muttered the fox to his host, via their mental link, raising his sword and swinging heavily downwards sending with full emotions the order to the sword "_Kill!__" unfortunately _Orochimaru parried the blade slightly and let it slide to the side, he stepped forward.

"_This came a little too early for you boy"_

'_Shit!' _

Orochimaru slashed Naruto diagonally across the chest, blood gushed from the wound, before he could step back Naruto slashed at Orochimaru upwards cutting him deeply across the top of his chest and shoulder.

"_CORRODE, POISON, ABLITERATE - SO'UNGA!"_ Were Naruto's desperate thoughts to the demonic sword.

"_**Hmm, wenn Sie sind, also hartnäckiges über es dann verbinde ich Kitsune Hanyou**_" whispered a voice in Naruto's head

They were both knocked back by each other's attacks, their blood flooding the air and splattering across the ground. Both of their hidden snake techniques vanished. They skidded back. Orochimaru was breathing heavily holding his injured shoulder, So'unga chakra had burned his flesh badly and he had trouble keeping a scream of agony from erupting out of his mouth. A slither of black chakra crept unnoticed into Orochimaru's body.

Naruto was on one knee breathing heavily, using his sword as a support, Kyuubi had stopped any more blood from coming out, but it still hurt like hell.

'Fuck…you bastard, I'm gonna kill you' said Naruto forcing himself up and charging but suddenly his world became hazy and he fell to his knees as he buckled under his own weight.

'Ha-ha…looks like even a demon host cannot withstand poison' laughed Orochimaru straightening slightly.

'On the blade?' asked Naruto through gritted teeth, the poison was quickly spreading, his limbs felt cold and his eyes were quickly becoming hazy.

'That correct Naruto-Kun, your far better than expected, and you can fight me as a equal, if only for a short time…in the end though I'm the superior, don't worry I'll send Anko to see you on the other side soon enough ha-ha…'

'I won't die you paedophile snake fetish bastard' grunted Naruto

'Farewell fellow snake' said Orochimaru charging forward reading for a thrust.

'_I can't die here!!!' _Naruto closed his eyes, he heard a sound of steel connecting, but he felt nothing, opening his eyes he saw his sensei and lover Anko Mitarashi blocking Orochimaru's sword with a hidden sleeve snake summoning, it had caught the blade in its mouth and held it firmly in place.

'Anko-Chan?' muttered Naruto blearily, struggling to keep his eyes open.

'You did great Naru-Chan, I'll finish things here' said Anko glaring determinedly at her former sensei, her own purple chakra surging around her body, and though it gave off a feeling of malice, it lacked the perverted feel of Orochimaru's chakra.

'Ah Anko-Chan it's been a long time hasn't it, how have you been since I tossed you aside here in Konoha like the garbage you are?' asked Orochimaru obviously taunting his former pupil.

'Save the pleasantries shit-stain, what the hell are you doing here in Konoha?'

Orochimaru smiled faintly, wrenching his sword away from Anko and depositing it back down his throat.

'Now, now, Anko-Chan, I don't believe I should tell you that, after all you won't keep a secret like that to yourself would you?' replied Orochimaru in a patronizing tone, as though speaking to a child.

Anko's eyes tightened slightly but she didn't make a move. Not yet.

Naruto forcing himself to feet, using his demon sword to keep himself up said in a strained voice

'Anko-Chan, his here in order to obtain Sasuke's Sharingan… eyes, he most likely intends to lure the… arrogant Uchiha by giving him one of those… curse seals'

Taking a deep breath he stood up straight and sheathed his demonic sword, So'unga. However though he showed his usual indifference upon his handsome, somewhat feral features, the strain of the injury on his chest and the poison in his veins was evident by his body, his limbs were shaking with the strain of simply standing, and sweat was glistening off his body.

'_**I'm sorry kit but this is all I can do right now with the seal in its current condition, I can't do much more about the poison or that cut…you won't last much longer kit, be careful'**_ said Kyuubi, obviously angry that he was helpless to assist his host

'_Don't worry Baka-fox, Anko's here, we'll manage somehow' _relied Naruto forcing chakra through his body, '_I should be able to fight for a little while' _

Anko was giving her former sensei a taste of her killer intent, with one hand she drew a kunai, she placed her right hand into her hip pouch, but instead of drawing a weapon Anko began performing a series of seals, using her pouch to hide her hand movements.

'Oh young Naruto-Kun still wishes to fight, the stamina of a Jinchuuriki is quite splendid isn't it Anko-Chan' observed Orochimaru watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

'Orochimaru, Naruto won't be helping me, I'll end your life right now' growled Anko, not taking her eyes from Orochimaru for even a second.

'_I'll probably only have a 5% chance of pulling this off, please Kami let this work' _

'Oh lets see what you can do' smiled Orochimaru brushing him hand across his wound, his hand glowed white for a moment and the blood stopped flowing from his shoulder.

'**Hidden snake style: Binding Condas'** announced Anko quickly, making the final seal for her technique (tori) and four large anacondas burst around Orochimaru's limbs, tightly binding his arms and legs, keeping his body firmly in place.

'This is it!' yelled Anko striking Orochimaru in the chest, releasing a sliver of chakra through his vital points.

Naruto and Orochimaru's eyes both widened in shock.

'That's…Dimak, the death touch' gasped Naruto softly.

'You bitch' gasped Orochimaru blood spraying out his mouth, slumping forward his body became still.

'That's for making my life hell bastard' said Anko, her hands clenched 'that's what you get for leaving me behind' she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes

'I really hate you, we were like father and daughter once, why…WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!?!' Slamming both her hands onto the ground in frustration

Naruto watched his soul mate cry, his hands so tightly clenched that he was drawing blood.

'_Deep down she still cared for Orochimaru, I think, but the loneliness of being thrown aside, it's been your only goal all these years, to get him back, Anko-Chan…you did the right thing…now you can live your own life' _thought Naruto quietly to himself

'Because you were of no further use to me Anko-Chan' said a voice behind Anko, shocking both the Jounin and Gennin snake users.

Naruto's eyes snapped back to the where Orochimaru had supposedly died, in the place of Orochimaru was a large, thick black snake, bound in Anko's technique, a dead snake.

'Amazing really what a replacement with a snake summoning, henged and then replaced with me at the last second can do' observed Orochimaru, looking down at Anko, who glared hatefully back, her eyes were still tear stained.

'if you excuse me, I didn't come here to play with you Anko-Chan, or you Naruto-Kun, so I'll have to get going, Unfortunately I've missed my opportunity, never mind it was only my most convenient plan, I have many more solid ways of gaining the Sharingan but it can't be avoided, my presence has been detected. Let's play again when we have the time, I'll kill you both if choose to stand in my way...kukukukuku' laughed Orochimaru vanishing in a puff of smoke.

'A shadow clone? He must have left as soon as he made the switch' muttered Naruto angrily.

'I'll definitely get him, next time I'll kill him' muttered Anko, wiping the tears from her eyes, she half turned when she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her slim frame and said in a quiet voice 'we'll definitely kill him next time Anko-Chan, till then let's continue our lives together'

'Naru-Chan?' muttered Anko, feeling secure again with Naruto wrapped around her, she heard him mutter something inaudible and he loosened his grip and fell to the side, unconscious.

Anko span round, keeping her emotions in check, she gave him a once over, he looked terrible, his face was pale and sweating, and he had a huge gash across his chest, that would definitely scar.

'Naru-Chan don't worry I'll get help' reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small communicator, switching it on with a flick of her finger

'Inferno squad 7, urgent report, Orochimaru spotted in sector 9, 3 in the forest of death, shinobi down, send a med squad immediately' spoke Anko into the com, keeping her voice steady, resisting the urge to hold her lover in her arms and cry.

After a few moments of static there was a reply

'We know... uh...Squad 7 reads you loud and clear, we'll deploy ANBU and MED squads immediately hold your current position' was the reply from a deep sounding voice

'Understood' she switched of the com and knelt beside Naruto, leaning forward she gave him a small kiss on the cheek

'Thank you for being there Naruto' she said quietly, brushing back a strand of his golden locks. Quietly she waited; though certainly not patiently waiting for the MED squad to arrive and the ANBU to search the nearby area, now they had a good idea of the Sannin's general location.

***//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***

Well there you have it guys, here's the 10th chapter, I hope you liked it.

Don't forget to review and suggest any ideas you may have for this story.

Ja ne!

Translation: **Hmm, wenn Sie sind, hartnäckiges über es dann verbinde ich Kitsune Hanyou**

**= Hmm if you'll be so insistent about it then I shall oblige Kitsune Hanyou**


	12. Bloodline Hunters Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but schooling is a time consuming bitch (thankfully I've finished now) anyways here's the lates

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but schooling is a time consuming bitch (thankfully I've finished now) anyways here's the latest chapter, unlike the previous chapters this will be Sasuke/Sakura focused – Naruto for obvious reasons isn't feeling up to being in this chapter (cough-Naruto got his ass kicked-cough)

Naruto: Fuck you!

Anko: Nexus get back and write your story you maggot shit stain!

A/N: …

(P.S This is not pro Sasuke or Sakura but I will try to develop them as characters more once they realize Naruto is the best!)

**Journey to Lordship **

**Chapter 11 – Bloodline Hunters part 1 **

_General-Sakura POV_

The dark chocking feeling continued to surround her, the thoughts of dieing a horrific death, fear, pain…the inevitability of it…The job of a shinobi was becoming increasingly real to her. And Haruno Sakura didn't like it.

It had been 4 hours since their dark, viscous team mate Uzumaki Naruto had scampered off for unknown reasons. Not that she cared. Naruto was evil, he had to be! He was so mean and he acted like he was better than her and Sasuke. It was outrageous! Breaking away from her unpleasant thoughts she glanced towards the soul target of her affections.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last surviving member of the noble Uchiha clan, once renowned for its wealth, battle skills and their powerful bloodline: the Sharingan, which Konoha still to this day proclaims as their strongest Doujutsu (eye power) even though the clan consisted of only Sasuke and one traitor rouge Nin.

Sasuke sat their quietly gazing into the small camp fire, his face expressionless, his onyx coloured eyes a mystery. His black hair streaming around his pretty boy features. Sakura resisted the urge to glomp the last Uchiha. Though lacking in common sense she knew it was not the time for her to try to court Sasuke and get him to admit his undying love for her. Which he obviously felt, he was merely playing hard to get, right? Right?

Trying to force herself to dispel her unease of being in this horrible place, swallowing the lump in her throat 'S…Sasuke-Kun'

'Sakura were leaving' said Sasuke suddenly standing up

'But didn't Naruto say to stay here…'

'Who are you gonna trust? Me an **Uchiha **_(insert heavenly music her_e) or that dobe, his just being a wuss, were gonna get another scroll and pass this exam instead of wasting **my** time here' responded Sasuke with his usual haughty tone, putting out the fire and preparing his gear. Sakura of course offered no resistance to the will of the object of her affections; she was after all a loyal fangirl through and through, regardless to the danger that her rash Uchiha led them into.

'_Well at least Sasuke will save me, but hopefully Naruto comes back soon'_ thought Sakura to herself, gathering up her own supplies, preparing to leave. Moments later they both leapt into the trees, heading quickly towards the tower; hopefully they'd run into some shinobi and take their scroll.

'_Uzumaki I'm not gonna lose to you this time, I'll be the one that passes us!_' thought Sasuke as he leapt through the tree limbs, the dark leaves scattering around him as the wind whistled by.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(Elsewhere in the forest) _

Deep within the A rank section of the Forest of death sat in a circle around a small, but warm fire, six young shinobi. They were all dressed in near identical clothing which consisted of: a black woolen hat with their metal head band (Hiate) stitched onto the front, Black body suit, black trousers (jounin style), over that went a grey sleeveless chuunin style jacket. They each carried a katana strapped to their back and a rucksack over that.

They were two Gennin teams from the village hidden in the stone, due to an uneasy truce between the two villages stone shinobi were now allowed to attend the chuunin exams when hosted in Konoha. However the Earth Shadow had not sent them to raise their rank, no they had been sent to 'acquire' certain aspects of Konoha's populace, that they constantly held over the other villages heads, this being Konoha's abundant collection of bloodline limits, a series of pro-battle mutations that occur within a clan, passed down generation after generation. The most famous of these being the eye power bloodlines (Doujutsu). The two greatest Doujutsu wielding families were the Hyuuga and the Uchiha's, each with their own respective styles and powers.

The Hyuugas mutation was called the Byakugan, the appearance of which makes them look blind due to their white eyes, which is ironic in itself as they are also known as the 'all seeing eye' with the ability to see all chakra that surrounds them in the world, this includes the human chakra coil system, along with 360 degree range of sight it is almost impossible to sneak up on them and even harder to hit a skilled Hyuuga, combining this with their chakra sealing taijutsu, gives them a large advantage against _most _opponents.

The second clan is the Uchiha's who's eye power is known as the Sharingan (pinwheel eye), unlike the Hyuuga it does not appear in all full blood Uchiha's, perhaps only one-in-five will receive the pinwheel eyes, they are named as such as when in its fully developed state, the pupil is replaced by 3 black tomoes which resemble a pinwheel, the colour of the eyes change as well, Uchiha's typically have coal coloured eyes, but when using the Sharingan it turns a vibrant blood red.

Unlike the Hyuugas the Sharingan has three 'official' levels; each level is represented by a tomoe in each eye. The Sharingan can see chakra around them in the form of colours; however they cannot see the chakra coils like the Hyuuga or the 360 vision.

However the Sharingan allows the user to see movements in slow motion and duplicate any techniques it sees. The first tomoe allows the Uchiha to see through and copy taijutsu, the second tomoe does the same for ninjutsu and the third tomoe allows for the user to see through and copy illusionary techniques (genjutsu). Only in this fully developed state is it considered a true rival to the Byakugan. Their taijutsu revolved on quick evasions and high speed combos directed towards critical areas. The style was only efficient when the Sharingan is activated.

The goal of the two teams was to capture the strongest Hyuuga of this generation; Hyuuga Neji, and the heiress of the Hyuuga line Hyuuga Hinata and bring them back for breeding purposes, the Uchiha had also been added to their list as they had recently discovered that Uchiha Sasuke was to be entered in this bi-yearly chuunin exam, the foolish council had bragged about the last loyal Uchiha soon becoming a chuunin of Konoha, therefore they were easily able adjust their mission to include the Sharingan user.

Their reward upon returning from this S rank mission was automatic promotion to chuunin, special training, access to their village's Kinjutsu scroll, and enough wealth that they could retire on. Failure however meant one thing; death. Therefore they were all determined to succeed in their mission.

The tallest of the shinobi present; and elder by two years compared to the others rose to his feet and stated in a strong professional, yet quiet voice 'We will divide into three groups, myself and Keji will go after the Uchiha' he began gesturing to himself and then to the blond bi-shonen sitting two places to his right, the only variation from the others was that he would be what is considered a 'pretty boy' with soft feminine features and shoulder length blond hair tied back in a loose pony tail, regardless to this however he still managed to look like a serious shinobi.

'Got it Jounji-Sempai' was Keji's response. Not gazing up from the fire

Turning to the two shortest members, the dark haired twins of the group, Rei and Sei, they both worked best together as a team with short range ninjutsu and Kenjutsu.

'Rei, Sei the two of you will be going after Hyuuga Hinata's team, you're combination techniques should be more than sufficient to take them down' stated Jounji.

'Understood' they replied in unison

Turning to the last two, the only female of the group; Haruhi and tall leanly built women with a modest cleavage and a perpetual glare that would make most men soil themselves gracing her face. Her hair was black with navy highlights and the only one in the group who specialized in torture orientated genjutsu, though she lacked the ninjutsu skills the others did she made up for it with her surprising physical strength and skill with the blade, which the best out of the group. The boy next to her was for lack of a non-politically correct term: Fluffy (Level 4/5 on the fat scale) His name was Hojiku, he wore the same outfit as the others, and the only difference was that he wore a black face mask (think Kakashi) and used a larger sword than the others, in terms of size was borderline on par with a Zanpactou. What he lacked in speed he made up for it by being a tank that could take a remarkable able of damage and could just keep going.

'Haruhi, Hojiku, You will follow and engage Hyuuga Neji's team, everyone we have two days to complete the mission, we will then escape this place and meet with the Jounins that will be waiting for us at the border – understood?'

'Hai' came the grouped reply

'Let's get those bloodlines'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(_Some time later_)

'Gah!' gasped Sasuke as he was viscously slammed against the ground yet again; quickly throwing himself to the side he narrowly dodged a swing from an older Gennin's Japanese katana.

Quickly leaping up into the air he pulled out seven kunai and launched them at the unknown stone Nin, who calmly side stepped them and threw his sheath which struck Sasuke in the nose causing him to collapse in a pile, with crimson blood gushing out of his broken nose.

Slowly walking forward the stone Nin picked up his sheath, reattached it to the strap on his back and stated to the Uchiha laying crumpled on the ground in a condescending tone.

'Is this all an Uchiha main branch is capable of, it seems your skills have been greatly overestimated by the Konoha council and our boss, perhaps I should just kill you…nah, but maybe we should have some fun with your pink haired whore huh?'

Turning to his teammate he gave a nod to his blond teammate who began forcing his tongue into Sakura's mouth and groping her hard in an aggressive way, tears began streaming down her face as she tried to get away from him.

'You see this is what happens when you don't properly train little girl, your just lucky my friend here likes foreplay first, or your hymen would be getting torn up right about now' laughed the older Gennin turning and kicking Sasuke in the side, cracking two of his ribs and causing him to cough up more blood.

'_Damn it…I can't lose to this guy, Uzumaki could have beaten them, and wouldn't have got us involved at all, I refuse to be second best to you, I will kill them and I will save Sakura…I wont lose!' _Giving a roar of anger he forced himself to his feet and threw a shuriken which seemingly ripped through the air, the other Nin did nothing to stop it. Half turning the blond bi-shonen was struck in the back of the neck causing him to topple to the floor dead, his foolish habits of raping female enemies on the battlefield had cost him his life. Sakura fell to her knees coughing pathetically and sobbing.

'You do know that if he hadn't been so focused on having some fun, you never would have been able to touch him right Uchiha?' stated the rock Nin smirking as he got into a loose stance, his blade held in a reverse position.

Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan, however he now had two tomoe in each eye instead of the original 2:1 he had before.

'I wont lose anymore, I refuse to be second best!' announced Sasuke making three hand seals in quick succession

'_I get the impression his referring to his missing teammate'_ thought Jounji to himself as he gathered chakra into his blade

'**Katon: Grand fire ball jutsu!**' yelled Sasuke as he took a deep breath and released a ball of fire, about the size of a basketball towards his opponent at high speeds, who merely smirked in response

'**Satsuijin Ken: Akai**!' slashing with a diagonal motion the blade cut through the flame causing it two pass by him harmlessly, though a tree behind him wasn't as fortunate.

Suddenly feeling a huge pain in his shoulder Sasuke looked down to see a large gash across his shoulder, blood trickled down soaking his blue shirt. Taking a step back and stumbling slightly he gasped out

'How?' seeing the confusion on Sasuke's face the rock nin let out a small chuckle 'You don't understand anything kid, my sword technique, launches an arc of chakra which flew through your attack and gave you that little nick there' gesturing to the deep cut on Sasuke's shoulder.

Growling in anger he shouted 'Take this!' making twenty hand seals at an impressive rate Sasuke announced his next attack as he leapt onto a nearby tree.

'**Katon: Mass Fire ball no jutsu!**' launching multiple fire balls. Jounji leapt back deflecting the first two fire attacks. Eyes narrowing Sasuke leapt to the left and released 5 more fire balls. Using a replacement technique at the last moment he avoided them by replacing himself with a log.

'**Doton: Buushin!**' a mud clone appeared out of the ground as Sasuke landed, quickly spinning he drove the back of his fist into the clone's neck, however due to his injuries he couldn't put enough force in to dispel it. Before he could continue the mud clone latched onto his arms keeping him in place.

The real rock Nin charged forward driving his elbow into the side of Sasuke's head and followed through kneeing him in the stomach, sending him once again tumbling into the ground.

'Not much against me kid' laughed re-sheathing his sword, but started when 'Sasuke' disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a badly dented log.

'_Shit!' _turning slightly he couldn't move in time to dodge from an upwards kick courtesy of Sasuke sending him some ten feet into the air. Quickly moving Sasuke leapt up and kicked Jounji twice in the stomach sending him further into the air, seemingly vanishing Sasuke appeared above him and delivered a powerful axe kick to the back of Jounji's neck

'_I shouldn't have held back on the kid, fuck orders even if his crippled he'll still be useable as breeding material' _thought the rock nin before he crashed heavily into the ground cracking it and sending up a decent amount of debris.

'I won' muttered Sasuke weakly as the last of his strength left him, closing his eyes he fell towards the ground.

'Sasuke-Kun!' he felt someone catch him and skidded across the ground. Opening his eyes in surprise he saw Sakura holding him, her eyes were locked on the mini crater where the rock Nin had landed, her eyes were as hard as agates, she looked furious, apparently her little encounter with the blond rock nin had kicked her into serious mode.

's..Sakura...?' muttered Sasuke looking surprised.

'Hahahaha...not bad kid but you can't kill me with that' said a familiar voice, as the dust settled it revealed Jounji, standing slightly crouched, his breath was slightly ragged as was his clothing, thick trickle of blood slid down the side of his face, walking away from the cracked earth he drew his katana and announced

'My name is Hinaki Jounji, I am here to capture you for breeding stock, since you've proven so troublesome I'm going the take off your arms and legs first' getting into a stance with his right leg forward and his arms and sword raised at full height he announced his next attack.

**'Doton Ougi: Satsuijin Ken Tenshou!' **swinging his sword down at full force a large amount of dark blue chakra exploded towards them tearing everything up, surrounded by light the instant before the attack hit he heard two voices 'Sasuke-Kun, I'm sorry' and a snide, dark voice 'Your weak Uchiha' Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. The attack hit and everything in a twenty feet radius torn asunder.

The light faded and the debris cleared revealing a dark figure in front of Sakura and Sasuke, he dressed in black, a large archaic blade held in his hands in the cross guard position, red chakra run rampant up the blades edges. The cape of hid trench coat he wore flared about in an impressive fashion. His hair was a fluorescent blond which was blood red at the edges, spiked and wild looking, it obscured the top half of his face in shadow He was lean and tanned, having the physique of a professional. He was young, but remarkably tall, he wore no shirt but the majority of his chest and stomach was wrapped bandages which were dyed with blood, indicated that he'd recently suffered a major injury.

The most noticeable feature were his eyes which were crimson and slitted making him look like a demon from hell, which wasn't too far from the truth, strongest member of team 7; Uzumaki Naruto had arrived.

'So your the one who stopped my attack then huh?' Jounji asked gathering up his chakra through his sword and legs.

'That's correct, now I'm in a rush so I'll end this in an instant with my full power' replied Naruto channeling his own chakra which was limited since his fight with Orochimaru, mixed with about a tail's worth of Kyuubi's demonic chakra.

Purple chakra filled with demonic killer intent radiated off Naruto, causing the rock Nin to shake in a mixture of fear and excitement

'_Is this Naruto_?' thought Sasuke his face pale, Sakura had a small smile on her face _'I'm glad your finally here'_

'That's some amazing chakra you have their Konoha Shinobi, Then I'll fight you with my best technique' laughed the rock Nin raising his blade up and gathering the rest of his chakra to the sword which began cracking from the force.

Naruto took the same stance, their chakra flaring, quickly being condensed into their respective weapons.

**'Kenjutsu Ougi: Akuma Tenshou**!' roared the Stone Nin

**'Getsuga Tenshou!' **roared Naruto slashing down at the same time as Jounji. An explosion of chakra followed tossing Sasuke and Sakura away like rag dolls in a gale. Earth, trees and many other things were blasted away with tremendous force as the two sword wielding shinobi tried to overpower and kill the other.

At the centre of the explosion stood Naruto and Jounji each forcing more chakra into their techniques, though injured Naruto was quickly overpowering the rock Nin through sheer brute force.

Smiling at his predicament he said to the demon container 'I'm Hinaki Jounji ninja-swordsmen of earth country. Understanding Naruto replied 'Uzumaki Naruto, demon container and shinobi of Fire country'

(It is customary to give your name when you are about to kill someone in a duel)

'I'll remember it' stated Jounji charging forward, pumping more chakra into his continuing sword technique, Naruto nodded and charged forward sweeping his sword again for a second Getsuga Tenshou, another explosion followed, smaller than the last though, a dust cloud rose from the contenting attacks, as the cloud dispersed it revealed Naruto standing, his demon sword laying skewered into the ground, hid teeth gritted he held his right arm, which was bleeding heavily.

**'Screw the risk I'm helping the kit'** thought the Kyuubi pumping more of his chakra into Naruto's body to close the wound and repair the muscle damage. Since Naruto had very little chakra Kyuubi had provided it, due to the damage to the seal, the seals rate of unraveling had sped up by at least a month. They were running out of time, they'd need a seal master and soon.

The rest of the dust cloud cleared revealed an also standing Rock Nin, though he was considerably more worse off than Naruto, His katana was shattered, his left arm, his shoulder and most of his torso were gone, blood spilled around his feet.

'Uzumaki Naruto huh? I'm glad I ask for his name heheh...' he collapsed onto his back and then and there he died.

'Hinaki Jounji...I'd have liked to have fought you properly with my own power today' sighed Naruto, grabbing his So'unga sword and slowly he re-sheathed it.

Walking towards Sasuke and Sakura, his breath labored, he muttered with some irritation 'Next time I ask you to stay, please do it'

'Hai…' responded Sakura weakly looking up at the dark genetic monster of their team, somehow managing to look innocent and embarrassed. Sasuke was long since unconscious, though the relieved smirk on his battered face gave an indication that he was glad Naruto had appeared, as it assure their safety.

'I hope you see now why not taking your training seriously can result in, many shinobi like to rape enemy Kunoichi to ascertain their power of their respective villages or simply because they enjoy it. Your lucky Sasuke's determination to win saved you from having your virginity forcibly taken'

'Hai…' muttered Sakura looking down '_thank you Sasuke-Kun' _she suddenly paused 'Wait how did you know that happened' her eyes flashing dangerously. Most men would wilt under that look, but Naruto calmly returned her gaze and seriously and honestly replied 'Due to injuries I sustained fighting a grass Nin (_Orochimaru_) I was forced to use shadow clones to find you, the clone that located you was destroyed accidentally by one of Sasuke's missing Katon techniques, but I received the information via clone and as quick as possible I made my way to this location'

Sakura looked him in the eye, seeing no visible lie in his eyes, she sighed. 'Thank you for helping me…and Sasuke-kun'

'Of course I don't especially like you guys but regardless to that were teammates' making a hand seal a kage Buushin appeared and carefully scooped up Sasuke and the original Naruto crouched down and picked up Sakura bridal style.

'Let's get to the tower huh?' Sakura and the clone nodded and they both leapt through the trees towards the large white tower which lay some 2 KM away.

Unconsciously Sakura snuggled into Naruto's chest, drawn by his warmth and fell to sleep. Muttering profanities under his breath he continued on while his shadow clone gave him a smirk that spoke volumes and stated 'what would they do without you Naruto?'

'Their careers would end very quickly most likely.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elsewhere within the forest three Sound shinobi stood around an abandoned fire, with irritated looks on their faces.

'Where the fuck is the Uchiha!?' thundered the tallest of the three who to put it nicely looked like a wannabe yakuza thug, his face showed his irritation most clearly, they'd been given a mission to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke, and the bastard wasn't even there anymore!

'Where fucked aren't we' muttered the bandaged face member of the team.

'Yep' replied the only female of the team

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter END!

Well there you go guys I hope you liked it, sorry for the long delays but I'm a lazy shit most of the time, be sure to tell me what you think and check out my latest Naruto fan-fiction: Journey to Mastery which is how the manga would go if I owned it, but unfortunately I don't.

Anyways see ya!

Next chapter: Blood line hunter's part 2 – Jyuuken my way

P.S for those of you talking about my use of ('') instead of ("") in my latest chapters, tough luck I'll change it when I have time to _(…did I sound like a bit of a douche there??) _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	13. bloodline Hunters' Part 2: Hyuuga my way

**JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP**

**Chapter 11 – Bloodline Hunters part 2 +Qualification round - Jyuuken my way!**

_**...phew that was a long title...**_

**Somewhere in the forest of death **

"**Double Over Fang!"** roared Kiba as he and his partner Akamaru span towards the two Rock Nin, the two hurricanes hovered briefly in the air before crashing into the earth creating a small crater. Not smelling the enemies' presence they stopped the rotation, the Konoha Nin and his canine companion quickly looked around, his shaggy hair swirling and he continued to scan the area. The twins were no longer in sight. They'd dodged their best attack once again.

"Hinata where are they!?" Using her Byakugan Hinata quickly located them

"Their below you!" she announced quickly

"What?" looking down Kiba saw the ground below him crack and a fist erupted from the ground, catching him in a powerful uppercut sending him sprawling, the other twin grabbed the small white dog and held in a tight grip.

Pulling himself out of the ground the rock Nin leapt forward, his sword drawn, lunging forward to impale Kiba on its steel length.

"Shi-ne!" Whether or not Kiba could have dodged it or not will not be known as a swarm of bugs condensed around the blade stopping it in its tracks.

"**Kikai bug art – binding swarm**" came the calm monotonous voice of the dark and mysterious member of the team; Shino.

Vanishing, Shino appeared behind Rei, unable to release his sword in time to dodge he received a viscous elbow to the face followed with a kick to the abdomen. Stumbling back slightly he was quickly swarmed upon and collapsed to the ground, thrashing about and screaming as the chakra sucking bugs did their job, painfully biting him and devouring his chakra.

"My parasitic beetles will finish your teammate, if you want to walk away from this you'd better surrender" Shino stated to the other team holding Akamaru.

Sei laughed and stated in a cocky tone "Ni-san stop playing around, and let's kill these second rate Konoha brats"

"yeah" came a muffled response, suddenly the bugs disperse revealing a hole in the ground, next two which showed a log with three explosive notes attached.

"Everyone run!' shouted Shino as the tags fizzled; quickly leaping back Hinata and Kiba just avoided the explosion which followed Shino's warning.

Grabbing onto a nearby tree branch to steady themselves Hinata and Kiba held on.

"Shino!"

"Shino-san!"

The explosion cleared revealed the twins protected by a quickly applied **Doton Heki**, a wall of earth compacted with Rei's chakra.

"Don't think those bugs can do shit, I merely covered myself with chakra enriched earth to protect me and then escaped" explained Rei as the earth wall in front of the twins crumpled and vanished

Approximately ten feet away lay Shino face down in the ground, smoke wafting around his body

'Shit they got Shino!"

"Shino-San!"

Kiba quickly turned to Hinata "We've gotta take this guys out, you take on that Sei guy and I'll take on that bastard Rei"

"B…But" she stuttered as the said rock shinobi holding Akamaru gave her a viscous grin

"Look I'm counting on you to get Akamaru away from this guy…I know your scared but didn't you come here to prove to that old git that you were a worthy Hyuuga" replied Kiba cutting off Hinata's stuttering and replying with some heat, though with more intelligence than you'd expect from the mouth of the usually brash Inuzaka

"H…Hai" replied Hinata getting into the traditional Hyuuga taijutsu stance; the Jyuuken.

"Let's mess these guys up" announced Kiba flaring his chakra and performing one of his families' ninjutsu "**Primal transform**" Kiba's nails lengthened into claws, his eyes became slitted and his canines lengthened into fangs, his muscles increased slightly in size and his chakra increased slightly in intensity.

Reactivating the Byakugan, her soft lavender eyes turned snow white and veins appeared around them.

"_That's right I entered the chuunin exam to prove to myself…to my father…and Naruto-Kun…That I'm worthy shinobi…I can't lose here, and won't be kidnapped again!"_

Smiling faintly Sei drew the katana from the sheath on his back in one swift movement, the white dog was held tightly under his other arm.

"The kids think they have a chance, let's crush them" announced Rei to his brother though inwardly he was a little worried _"according to reports this Hyuuga is too pathetic to fight back, but it seems it's not quite true, were both at a disadvantage if she uses her chakra sealing techniques on our earth techniques… I doubt she has the skill to hit us with our level of speed however"_

"**Doton: Mud-ball shot**!" announced Rei making two hand seals, taking a deep breath and spitting out a ball of mud which had been compacted with chakra, which tore through the air towards Kiba.

Appearing in front of Kiba, Hinata made a slashing motion, releasing chakra through multiple chakra points in her hand, cutting the ball of earth in half.

"_shit" _

"Nice Job Hinata!" grinned Kiba

"Thanks"

"save your jubilation for another day brat's!" announced Sei appearing besides Hinata and swiping his katana at her mid section, quickly sliding to the ground she evaded the attack, adjusting her weight and pivoting slightly she avoided the downward thrust that followed. backflipping several times to get some distance from the rock nin.

Getting into a slightly crouched stance with both arms outstretched; one facing forward, the other pointing towards the back. Her eyes narrowed as she announced her next technique

"gentle fist art: 64 palms"

_"A good technique, but it won't work on me"_

"Bring it you little Hyuuga whore, i'll break you and that technique apart' stated Sei, making several seals, a little awkward with an unconscious Akamaru under his arm, but done it none the less.

The ground infront of him ward and rose up, it had the consistancy of mud, after a few seconds it took on the shape of said shinobi, quickly tossing the dog over to the mud clone which quickly vanished into the trees.

"I hope you weren't counting on me having one my arms occupied for your technique to work."

Though you could see a little hesitation in her body language she responded as thus

"It won't make a difference, you'll soon have your coils sealed"

"boasting indicates a lack of skill, and announcing your intentions is a sign of the weak and inexperience...not that it matters as we know all of your main branch techniques."

"I...I wont lose!"

"lets find out! yelled Sei drawing two kunai and launching them towards her, quickly side stepping, she span and threw three of her own, which were easily dodged by the rock nin.

"two strikes!" announced Hinata as Sei charged forward, switching into a defensive stance, he evaded the hits by twisting his torso to the side.

"Four strikes!" these were blocked with the hilt of his katana

"Eight strikes!" skipping back in quick sucession he evaded the combo which would have sealed eight of his chakra points.

Though shocked and downhearted Hinata continued _"Father said that nobody could dodge this attack if used by even a weak main branch member...Am I really that far behind? Is father right about me?...No! I'll give it my best until I've sealed all his points, even if I have to do this a hundred times"_

unbiddenly an image of a foxy smiling, orange clad Naruto appeared in the back of her mind.

_"Naruto-Kun!"_

"Sixteen strikes!" jumping upwards he avoided the first 5, the next two he parried by striking with the back of his wrist, the next 9 however hit with rapid sucession as Hintata moved on with desperate determination.

"Argh!" gasped Sei stumbling back, not allowing him even a second, Hinata continued.

"Thirty two Strikes!" being slowed by the knife like sensation of having multiple chakra points sealed, Sei was only able to able to avoid or block the first 15 strikes, the rest however struck him with great precision all over his body. screaming out in pain he collapsed.

"_Dammit that hurts!"_

_..._

Smashing Kiba into the ground with a viscous elbow combo Rei heard "Thirty two Strikes!" and his brother screaming out in pain. Turning he saw the Hyuuga preparing to seal all of his brother's coils, including those surrounding his vital organs.

"_This is bad! Ni-san!"_ Quickly preforming a shuushin he vanished

...

_"I've done it I'm winning!" _thought Hinata delightedly, she was so focused on the falling ninja in front of her that she didn't hear the sounds of high speed movement.

"Gentle Fist Style: 64 Pa...!" She was cut off as Rei appeared in front of her, knocking her arms up he struck her exposed chest with a double open palm strike, knocking her to the floor.

"You Little bitch!" he stamped his foot down on her leg, he heard a small cry of pain, grinning viscously he repeatedly kicked her, she curled up to reduce damage but she was unable to get away from her predicament.

"You pale eyed Harlot I'll fucking smash every bone in your body Hyuuga!"

He proceeded to kick her some more when suddenly an intense pain spread up his legs.

_"What?!" _looking down he saw a large number of black beetles completely covering his legs all the way down to his feet and several feet in every direction.

"Shit this is bad" struggling he found himself unable to move, and he was quickly running out of chakra. Adamament to know who had caused this, ignoring the pain he turned as much as he could to see Shino crouched with both palms pressed against the ground, His form was almost completely covered in kikai bugs and his chakra seemed like a miasma, unpleasent to feeling and everywhere.

"Heh...You made a big mistake not finishing me off when you had the chance, you underestimated me and I've had more than enough time to set this up, allow me to introduce you to one of my favorite skills...**Kikai Bug art: Swamp Statue**"

It seemed grim for the Rock Nin when Rei suddenly began laughing as he watch Hinata scramble to her feet and reenter the Jyuuken stance and thebugs rose higher up his legs.

"All that time for just this?! Don't forget I'm an earth user" making several handseals for the **head hunter jutsu** the main effect of which allowed the user to travel underground, When suddenly he let out a gasp. "There's no earth beneath me!" seeing the shocked look on Rei's face, Aburame Shino was more than willing to elaborate.

"That's correct, I'm more than aware of your villages traditonal techniques, so while I was down I set this up, my jutsu works by burrowing a large number of my bugs underground and than break through the earth and latch onto the enemy when the time is right. However I kept the majority of the insects underground, even now there's millions of them packed into the soil, so your are unable to shift through the earth via the soles of your feet...you are trapped!"

"SHIT!" desperately he tried to move but the parasitic beetles; the Kikai had already drained him of too much of his energy.

"Heh heh damn Shino, only ever talks much when his bragging about his strategies to a bested foe" grinned Kiba standing besides Hinata, a nasty mark covered his cheek but he'd definately recovered from his trip to the ground. courtesy of Rei. A mud covered Akamaru held gently in his arms.

"Now it's time for payback, huh Hinata" grinned Kiba in his ususal anamalistic way.

"Hai"

"I believe you have a combo to finish" added Kiba almost as an afterthough, but not quite.

"That's...right, I have to repay you for you words and actions" stated Hinata, the adrenaline caused from battle keeping her usual reserve and timidness under lock and key.

"But first who ordered you to take Hinata?" stated Shino calmly, peering intently at the captured Rock nin, whilst moving a few of his swarm to keep an eye on the unconsious brother nin, just to be on the safe side.

_"Damn this isn't good, I hope the others suceeded...we didn't prepare properly again, always a weakness of ours, ne Ni-san?"_

Taking a deep breath he stated with heat and a steady glare upon his features "Like I'd fucking tell you, Go to hell you Konoha scum!"

"What a shame" sighed Hinata gathering chakra to her hands "It seems you'll be the second person who's life I'll have to take"

(_A/N - I know Hinata is a little OC, but I just can't stand her stuttering and indesisiveness - also they'll be a flashback later in the story about her first kill_)

The rock Nin gritted his teeth and fixed Hinata with a steely glare, though he said nothing else, what was there to say in this kind of situation. (fuck all that's what)

"You are within my divination: Jyuuken: 64 palms" a large green, two layered circle appeared encompassing them both, the center of the circle was the ying-yang symbol, the outer layer was littered with various symbols, divided by lines.

Swiftly moving forward Hinata attacked with a incredible barriage of palm thrusts, with this brutal attack Hinata quickly closed all of his chakra points. each attack feeling like knife penetrating ones innards

_"I hope Hinata will handle it better this time" _came Shino's thought as Hinata struck Rei in the heart ending her 64 hit combo and bursting his heart like a overpumped balloon.

"Gah!" coughing up a large amount of dark crimson blood he collapsed as Shino's insect bindings dispersed, landing face down Rei made one more gurgling sound, and then nothing. A few minutes passed in complete silence, save for the breathing and the rustle of the insects as they returned to their human hive; Shino

"Well done Hinata" said Kiba walking up to her, but paused when she fell onto her knees and began crying. The battle had ended and the adrenaline had quickly faded, the realisation that she'd taken another live had once again hit her hard.

"Hinata?" said Kiba started forward but Shino's arm quickly struck out in front of the beastial Nin, blocking his path.

"Shino...What?"

"No petty words will be able to consoul Hinata right now, Just let her cry herself out and we will help her when she can think rationally" stated the insectoid Nin in his usual calm, emotionless monotone.

"Che...As god damn cold as usual" Muttered Kiba looking away, a tad irritated.

Meanwhile however had they been paying attention to their surroundings properly they may have noticed a pair of sharp misty white orbs glaring at them through the folliage. These cold white, seemingly blind eyes surveyed the clearing intently.

_"Hinata-Sama isn't a complete hindrance to her team it seems" _his eyes looking at the dead Rock Nin almost approvingly, however he sooned frowned as he watched Hinata fall and start crying.

_"None the less she isn't suitable to be a shinobi, this is the reality of the ninja. I've long since accepted my fate and my role as a shinobi. Your gentle ways are not fated to be a ninja" _and with that the young shinobi turned and near silently leapt away.

Shino had just noticed the retreating ninja in the trees, quickly taking in his physical characteristics and memorising them. He was a ninja from Konoha based by his Hiate, though he could have been a foreiner who'd taken a konoha headband from another particapant in the Chuunin exams. He was young, possibly hardly any older than they were, he had long brown hair tied in a pony tail, which ended just above his waist. he was dressed in a white jacket with many pockets on the front. with that he wore dark brown shorts with two visable ninja pouches, one on his waist, another tied around his lower-right leg.

Not sensing any danger Shino decided not to tell the others, quickly looking through his recent memories. He checked through the particapants he'd seen, the closest match was the arrogant Hyuuga from the previous class, and Hinata's older cousin.

_"So that's Hyuuga's prodigy branch member; Hyuuga Neji huh...his stealth is top notch at the very least, though his clothing is too contrasting for this dark green environment...Petty Hyuuga pride believing themelseves unbeatable and their fondness for white, that's gonna get him killed one day, luminating like that, almost as bad as the old Uzumaki"_

"Uzumaki huh?" Shino muttered to himself quietly "I wonder how strong this new version is?"

_End..._

_Just Kidding_

...

A number of days later in the tower at the center of the forest of death.

_(A/N:_ _I've forgotton how many day have passed, so let's just leave it at that__) _

The twenty-one surviving participants of the second stage of the Chuunin exams were gathered in a large stone arena, all the walls were painted a darkened white, the ceilng was high, at least thirty feet, at the sides of the arena was two large higher levels which could be reached via stairs by the first floor entrance, which the audience could watch the battles. The most out standing feature in the room was a large screen with two enormous stone hands holding the screen in place.

In front this screen and the participants stood the aged Hokage dressed in the traditional red and white robes and ceremonial hat, the kanji for flame emblomed on the front, he leaned on a cane, though he appeared old and frail, the Sandaime was and still is the strongest shinobi currently within the walls of Konoha. The unconsious aura which the old man gave out in abundanced practically demanded attention and respect. Besides the Hokage stood ten Jounins, five on each side of him, each garbed in the traditional Konoha shinobi attire, the only ones which stood out was a woman with dark blond hair and two kodachi strapped in the 'X' position. the other was a pale sick looking man with lanky brown hair, he was coughing quietly, but frequently. 

Before them stood the gennin who had managed to make it through the the second part of the exam; 5 days in the 44th training grounds, overwise known as the forest of death. The young ninja who had passed are as follows: 12 Fire, 3 sand, 3 Rock, 3 Grass shinobi.

...

_General/Naruto POV _

...

"_The old man Hokage informed us that due to the large number of passing candidates the exam we will be holding a prelimanary round, so that the assorted 'Higher ups' that will watch the tournerment (AKA: the third exam) will only see the best candidates, a good idea as a few pathetic weaklings might have lucked out because of their teammates."_ itching the back of his head Naruto waited with a bored look on his face as the screen randomly chose who would be fighting in the first match. all the ninjas had moved to the balconies and higher levels to watch.

"My flames of youth will make me the winner of the first match!" yelled out Lee dressed in his green spandex outfit, leaning precariously over the rail, a fire burning in his eyes just below his god awful eyebrows of his. Naruto smirked as he heard his sensei Maito Gai scream out in his exaggerated manner in responce

"Yosh Lee let the power of youth explode!"

the names stopped moments later revealing...Hinata Hyuuga VS Sabakuu Kankurou. Lee disapeared to a corner, a dark cloud above his head.

_"Hinata huh? She certainly has the advantage against a sho-ningou puppeter let's see what happens" _thought Naruto smirking as he watched the black clad puppeter leap down into the arena an arrogant expression on his face, he reached over and grabbed the large bandaged weapon on his back and drove it into the ground in front of himself, placing his right hand on top of the cacooned shaped object, glaring up to the stands he announced "Get your arse down here girly, I'll crush you!" Hinata looked up towards the screen and then the puppeter as though in a daze, she quickly turned and walked towards the stairs leading to the arena, as she passed Naruto, his nose twitched, placing a hand on her shoulder he stopped her, turning slightly and flushing when Hinata realised it was Naruto. In a quiet voice he muttered to her

"I see you've been killing in the exam, I smell fresh blood on you, but don't let your earlier actions distract you in this match, there's no way you'll lose against him if you focus, bare that in mind Hinata"

"H...Hai" stuttered Hinata, carrying on to the arena, Naruto smiled ever so slightly. Her body language now indicated that she was more alert and focused then she'd been before.

"Giving advice to your girlfriend?" grinned Kankurou as he waited, Naruto turned his attention back to the Sand Nin and replied "Something like that" his slitted blue eyes gazing down, taking in the opponents face's details. He had a slightly unusual appearance; his face was well defined and he had a strong, almost square like chin. His hair was cut in the same way as Gaara, though brown instead of red, however what really made him stand out was his liberal application of makeup (_cough-I mean battle face paint-cough)_ on his face which consisted of 4 thick purple lines; one under each eye going horizontally down to his chin. the third rose from the middle of his chin to his bottom lip and the fourth went across his face covering the top of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"_He looks like a damn fool" _thought Naruto to himself as Hinata reached the arena, standing opposite of each other, the ill looking Jounin appeared between them via a shuushin with his arm raised.

"_Cough _-The first match for the qualification into the third exam will now begin! -_ cough _- Hyuuga Hinata from Konoha will battle against Sabakuu Kankurou from Suna - Begin!"

Leaping back Hinata gathered chakra to her eyes and activated her clan's doujutsu "Byakugan!" entering the defensive version of the Jyuuken she waited for her opponent to attack.

Kankurou stood there for about a minute, soon realising that he'd have to make the first move, he threw his bandaged weapon high into the air, Hinata and most of the spectators looked up, save for the skilled ninja in the room. seeing its purpose as a distraction. It unravelled to reveal a second Kankurou with thin blue chakra strings attached to the one on the ground, the first one revealed itself as being covered in a sand based illusion which immediately dissapeared revealing a tall four armed puppet. Like most puppets it was made from chakra infused wood, it had a humanoid shape, the head hower looked like a designer had tried to replicate the face of an Oni; including 2 satanic stylized horns, a multitude of eyes and a large jutting triangular face and chin. The arms and legs were sectioned and looked be capable of great movebility.

"Go Karasu!" still in mid air Kankurou moved his fingers, the strings quickly moved the puppet. It leapt forward, opening its arms and legs wide, another twitch of the finger and Karasu's limbs revealed a number of sharp looking 2 inch blades all over the insides of the puppets arms and legs, preparing to give Hinata a deadly imbrace.

"**Puppets art: Ningen binding funeral!**"

"This fight wont take long" muttered the pineapple-headed, lazy genius Shikamaru, the usual bored look gracing his features as Kankurou landed.

"that's true" agreed Naruto, as Hinata quickly angled her body to avoid it, sliding forward she quickly lashed out, severing several of the chrakra strings, the puppet collapsed on the ground after stumbling.

"Shit!" muttered Kankurou leaping back as Hinata came charging forward, the puppeter Nin narrowly avoided the attacks with side steps and leaping back.

Up in the stands Naruto's eyes narrowed _"A few of those strings are still attached to the puppet, and the way his moving...his trying to get her back exposed to the puppet!"_

Naruto's observations proved correct as Kankurou dodged around the arena till Hinata's back was exposed to the puppet.

_"Hinata has nearly a 360 degree sight of vision, combining that with the ability to see chakra, there's no possibility of her not knowing his plan...What are you up to Hyuuga Hinata?"_ thought the young blond kitsune.

"Got ya!" announced Kankurou quickly moving his arms back, from behind two of the arms and the puppet's head detached and floated into the air, the two arms straightened and out from each, a long, thick needle appeared through an opening in the palms. And from the bottom of the head's neck unfolded a thin, wakazashi length blade, dripping with a dark purple liquid, undoubtibly poison, the needles were the same.

_"I can do this focus my chakra, visualise a leaf being cut in the wind"_ were Hinata's thoughts as the three body parts rushed towards her from behind, though thanks to her Doujutsu, she'd could easily see them coming. Not that Kankurou knew that.

"**Ninpou: San-Kuroi hisatsu**!" announced the Sand Nin launching them, the smirk on his face vanished as Hinata span round with a dancer's grace and with blue chakra running across the edge of her hands she slashed through both of the puppets arms, from needle point to shoulder as her hands were japanese steel. Before she could do more the San nin pulled back Karasu's head.

many of the gennin and jounin watching were shocked by the technique. Her sensei; Kurenai, a beautiful women with coal black hair and red eyes especially so.

"So that's what she's been working on in her free time" she said to herself in amazement, though Naruto and a few others heard her.

"Whoa what the hell was that?" announced Kiba leaning forward "that was awesome!" a large grin on his face "Hey Shino what kinda technique do you think that is?"

"Hmn I'm not sure" Shino noticed something out of the corner of his eye "But it seems as though Uzumaki recognises it" those in hearing range quickly turned to Naruto, his arms crossed, in his dark glory was looking intently at Hinata, his eyes and smile indicated recognition of the technique.

But before anyone could asked him Hinata ended the match with the same technique, Kankurou had used the head to block the hit using the blade, but she cut through and slashed him across the chest, a large amount of blood escaped the wound, falling back he muttered "Not bad girly" he then was caught by the proctor, who then called in the medic nins, dressed in a strange cream outfit, two of them ememerged with a stretcher.

"here-_cough_" carefully the three of them lowered the Sand nin into the stretcher.

"Don't worry, his lost quite a bit of blood but he shouldn't die as long as we seal the wound up quickly" stated one of the Med Nins as the quickly took the wounded Kankurou away. Hinata who'd looked worried at Kankurou's injuries, suddenly looked much more relieved upon hearing that.

"Winner...Hyuuga Hinata!" the Konoha shinobi congratulated her as she returned to the upper level.

On the overside of the arena, on the higher level a certain demonic looking red head muttered in a voice of disgust

"That pathetic fool, losing to someone of that level, he doesn't deserve to live" His older sister Temari; an attractive blond, who had tied it into four short pony tails, she was attired in a baige belly top, with a net shirt under that and a beige short skirt, she wore the traditonal ninja sandles, though they were brown instead of the typical blue. then replied to her blood lusty brother, trying to calm him down a tad

"Now...Now Gaara, no need to get angry, I'm sure Kankurou's loss will not effect you proving your existance in your match." _(watch the anime if you don't get that)_

"For his sake it had better not" stated Gaara turning away, irritated.

Back with the rookie 9, Shino stood in front of Naruto, his impassive face bouring into the much taller blond.

"Uzumaki-San what is that technique Hinata used, your body language indicates you know and how do you recognise it?"

Naruto was silent for a moment and then answered "Wind manipulation, using her families style of chakra manipulation with wind natured chakra, Hinata created a cone of razer sharp wind, much like a lance around her hands. and using those cutting motions releases a cutting blade of wind" Shino was impressed by Naruto's analysis but had no intention of saying so to him.

"and?"

"I have no intention of telling you were I've seen it" he turned to walk towards his teammates, about twenty meters to his left, but stopped and stated quietly in a serious voice "Don't be too curious insect, and if you want info how about you ask your teammate Hinata, or is she that unreliable to you?"

"Incorrect"

"I should hope so" was Naruto's leaving line, heading towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oi Duckass, Pinky!"

...

And with that the first match of the chuunin exams came to an end.

...

There we go, sorry about the delay but my PC broke and I had to wait for a new one and then rewrite this chapter. anyways feel free to comment and review this chapter. for those of you who complain about my characters being a little OC then that's tough, though I will explain the reason for major personality changes. eg - Hinata she was matured mentally by her first kills and is able to think and fight effiently now, though she is still frightened of her clan's council and father as well as being quite shy.

...

The next chapter will contain the rest of the matches. je ne!

NEXUS AWAY!!

_Chapter 12 - Chuunin qualification bouts, the power of talent and hardwork_


	14. Chuunin qualification bouts

Before you read this be aware that the last chapter was just a preview and I have since then replaced the content of that chapter with the full 26 odd page version so read that first before you read this OK?

Don't forget to read and review I haven't been getting enough hits and reviews, come on now don't be lazy – I'm not joking, also sorry for the delays but the combination of having a life, writing my novel, job searching, physical training and me being a lazy bastard have greatly slowed my fanfic and for that - My bad teehee... and also MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!

**JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP**

**Chapter **_**12 - Chuunin qualification bouts, the power of Monsters, talent and hard work**_

"Oi Duckass, Pinky!" announced Naruto in greeting to his team-mates Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, striding over to them, his cape like jacket fluttering behind him.

Upon hearing their respective nicknames they turned to see their tall, dark team-mate approaching, though some time had passed since Naruto had saved them and passed the second portion of the Chuunin exam, the young snake wielding Kitsune was still attired in the same clothing. Which consisted of his usual black sleeveless trench coat with the shredded ends, his black parashoot pants, covered with many conveniently positioned pockets for storing equipment. For footwear Naruto had long since abandoned traditional ninja sandals but instead wore black leather boots which rose a few inches past his ankles, their most outstanding feature being the metal caps protecting the toes, as well as adding a little "pow" into his kicks. Though he had caught it in a tree once and had dangled embarrassingly in front of Anko.

Naruto didn't wear a shirt but had replaced the bandages around his torso, beginning at his waist and ending just below his collar bone; they wrapped quite tightly and showed his lean but well developed six pack and Pecks. His appearance had already elicited a decent number of blushes from the female population and he seemed to take it in stride.

Sakura had blushed a little as well, remembering that she'd snuggled up in Naruto's arms when he carried her and Sasuke away from danger.

He stopped slightly to their left and said "An interesting start to the exams huh?"

"Getting Afraid?" replied Sasuke smirking, though it lacked his usual venom, his defeat at the hands of the Rock Nin and being saved by Naruto had hit the proud Uchiha hard, especially so that he owed his survival to a man who constantly demeaned him and his superior Uchiha blood.

"Not particularly, there's only 1 or 2 of the candidates, who could kill me, if I was serious" then smirking from a side long glance he added "Don't worry Uchiha I'll protect you" Sasuke flushed angrily at that remark, who was he to imply that he was weak. Sure he wasn't as strong as Naruto but he didn't need his help to win.

"Heh...I don't need your protection, I'll pass this exam on my own power"

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke and sighed disappointedly as though trying to explain to an infant.

"That's exactly why you won't pass, most missions are taken and completed as a group, solo missions are rare...especially for our age group, and your own power is rarely enough in the ninja world...Chuunins are the team leaders after all"

Before he could reply to Naruto's words, both of them received a smack around the back of the head from a certain pink haired Kunoichi.

"Will you two shut up?! Save your pointless arguing! We're going to miss the next match!" she yelled increasingly annoyed at their verbal confrontations, Sasuke winced as a large lump appeared on the back of his head, Naruto however just stood there a blank look on his face - Though his right eye was twitching - Violently. Quickly realising she'd just bopped her crush as well as her super scary team-mate; she bolted over with the rest of the rookie 9. Most of who were snickering.

"Che...I'll return that to Pinky after her match" he muttered in a voice that was almost a growl, his icy blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

Down in the arena, trying to ignore them the Jounin announced the next match, realising they'd missed the screens pairing decision, Sasuke and Naruto paid their immediate attention to the Jounin's announcement.

"The second match will be Tsuji Ganji from Grass vs. Sabakuu no Gaara from Sand!"

"We won't want to miss this" announced Ganji's team-mate cheerfully, a deceptively cute and short boy named Fenui Honii, with curled at the end blond hair and dressed in...For kami's sake a fricking cute sailor suit!

"Oh and whys that" asked one of the Earth Nins snidely "That lanky kid really that strong?" Lanky, skinny, bony were all words which would well describe him. Ganji appeared to be around 15, and at least 6ft in height, he was incredibly thin and dressed in tight brown clothing; he looked like a snake with legs.

"Oh course! Gan-Chan is way strong!" announced the Chibi grass nin, his team-mate, a red headed Kunoichi by the name of Ayaa shook her head in embarrassment as the Chibi jumped up and down in apparent excitement.

Naruto watched the little exchange with a mixture of amusement and irritation "_Che...all that cutesy posturing, he must have some skills to make it this far, and yet that acting is way over the top, who could fall for that act?"_ sweat dropping as his question was answered for him as Sakura and Ino latched onto him exclaiming in unison "Kawaii!" and a number of the male Gennins muttering things like:

"Lucky git"

"What kinda outfit is that?"

"Is this kid really a shinobi?"

"How weak" X5

Joining Lee in the corner in the fetal position, a dark cloud over his head Naruto thought to himself glumly "_Am I really ranked together with these people?!"_

/............................................................................................/

Meanwhile down at the arena Gaara appeared in a whirlwind of sand in front of his opponent. Ganji entered his stance, his left leg in front, slightly bent, both arms spread out wide, his eyes intently watching. Gaara however was completely different, no stance, no nothing, just standing with his arms crossed, bored, however his body radiated a fairly strong pressure, riddled with bloodlust. Both instantly sensing it Naruto and Lee appeared by the railings.

"This should be quite good, they both seem like serious shinobi - Ah my youth is being destroyed by not fighting, hurry up my match!" stated Lee boisterously, Naruto barely resisted a snicker, this weird bobbled headed guy was supposed to be his senpai!

"...The one with the gourd on his back will win" said Naruto watching the two participants intently.

"Oh" said Lee turning to Naruto "What makes you say that?"

"His aura and chakra has a similar feel to mine, dark, dense, and dangerously wild - that Tsuji guy is gonna die" replied Naruto "Just watch" he sounded slightly sad at that. Lee's monstrous eyebrows rose slightly inquiringly, but said nothing in response.

"The second match between Tsuji Ganji and Sabakuu no Gaara will now Begin!" announced the Jounin, instantly Ganji was behind Gaara, drawing a kunai he slashed across Gaara's throat and moved back, Gaara fell to the ground.

"Go Gan-Chan!"

"Looks like you were wrong" grinned Lee "As Gaara-San doesn't seem to be very youthful"

"I'm not wrong, it never connected"

Gaara's body turned a golden brown and broke down into billions of grains of sand.

"Shit" muttered Ganji, not seeing Gaara anywhere, he made a quick series of hands seals "**Ninpou: Leaf Cutter!**" opening a scroll and throwing it into the air it opened, out of it erupted thousands of leaves, the leaves all began glowing blue.

"His using his chakra to control the leaves movements" was Neji's voiced opinion as he watched the fight, his Byakugan activated.

Naruto's eyes flickered red for a second "like Chakra strings huh?"

"Find him! **Encircle Rain**!" the leaves rose into the air and raced towards the arena floor like kunai or shuriken cutting deep into the ground, the arena was covered in them, still no sign of Gaara.

A deep voice came from the ground "**Sabaku kyuu!**" streams of sand erupted from the ground, uplifting tiles and giving a few gennins quite a scare. Lashing out like a series whips the sand chased after Tsuji, using his chakra leaves; he diverted or slowed the sand enough to safely dodge every attack.

"That skinny kid is pretty good, go for it!" cheered Kiba, hoping the skinny kid won, since he had no desire to fight that sand guy, seeing the way he killed those three Rain Nin in the forest of Death had scared him a little.

"Show makeup boy whose boss!"

(A/N: reference to Gaara's black rings around his eyes)

"Shi-ne!" the sand puddle erupted upwards revealing Gaara, with sand flowing off him "**Suna Shuriken**!" swinging his arm outwards the shifting sand around him shot towards the grass nin at great speeds, taking on the shape of six point shurikens as they flew.

"Hmm" grunted Tsuji twisting in mid air in angles that would make a certain snake ninja jealous, as well as anyone who's read past page 15 in the Kama-Sutra. The grass Nin perfectly dodged them all, though he was forced to release his Jutsu for an instant, it was all Gaara needed however. Before Tsuji could even touch the ground, a thick whip of sand smashed against his chest. Several gasped as he was threw up at least a pint of crimson blood upon being smashed into the arena's stone wall, a small crack appeared on it, mute evidence that he'd hit the wall with a good amount of force. He wasn't moving.

"Gan-Chan Get up now! Don't you dare disgrace our village!" shouted the cute blond, though his eyes were as hard as agates and his voice had adopted a harsh quality to it.

"_I knew it!"_

Gaara with sand flowing around him like a violent storm glanced briefly at the grass Nins blond teammate, his sinister cold eyes boring into the other for a moment. Smirking contemptuously he turned back to the grass Nin Tsuji who'd shakily forced himself back to his feet, his eyes and jaw set in steely determination.

"Kudaranai Grass nin, I hope you will entertain me more now...There hasn't been enough blood" stated the red head, sending a chill down many spines, as his words and the cold bloodlust he was emitting washed over them.

"I'm not going...to lose, I promised I would improve my villages...ranking in the world" he stated wheezing slightly.

"What's he mean by that?" wondered Sakura aloud to Ino, who had detached themselves from Honii several minutes ago.

"No idea" replied the blond konoha Nin, brushing back a lock of her hair.

"You kids really know nothing about the ninja world do you?" muttered Ayaa a pretty red headed teenager to their right, attired in a 1-piece purple body suit, which clung to her frame showing her well developed athletic build, over which she wore an unzipped sleeveless red jacket which ended a few inches above her waist. (Think of Mui from the anime "KENICHI - Sekai's no Sykouno deshi" for a better idea)

"What was that!?" was Ino's response, turning and pointing her finger at arm's length at the older, more beautiful Kunoichi in an immature manner, her voice raising to an almost dangerous pitch.

Meanwhile unnoticed by them Kiba fell to his knees and Akamaru whimpered at the high pitch, hurting their super sensitive ears, and the serpent wielding Kitsune Naruto winced, casting an angry look at the loud mouth Ino on the other side of the stands.

"Pathetic...Right now the village Hidden in the Grass is considered a minor Ninja village, the five shinobi nations right now which hold dominance are: The village hidden in the mist, the village hidden in sand, the village hidden in clouds, the village hidden in leaves, and the village hidden in stones."

Understanding some but not all Sakura asked another question "But how will winning this match improve the villagers ranking?"

Ayaa whose eyes were focused on the arena watching Tsuji dodging Gaara's whips of sand and Sand Shuriken responded as thus...

"Good question - it doesn't, however should the grass shinobi pass the Chuunin exams the village will receive an increase in missions and trade, the same holds true for the other villages, if a ninja village does badly their clients will go elsewhere, the third Chuunin exams are basically a giant advertisement for their respective villages."

"Oh I see...Then what's the point of all this then?" asked Sakura

"You heard that old man Kage, it is a way for a village to show off their muscle and as a replacement for war, though wars between shinobi nations can still quickly occur. Most importantly...At least to the Gennin is that you may advance your rank within your village, giving you access to better paying missions and better training as well as access to higher level jutsus"

"I see" replied Sakura, Ino nodded slightly, though she still looked a little irritated at the attractive red head for proclaiming Ino naive of the ninja world, which was true, but that didn't mean the blond Kunoichi was happy about it.

"**Suna Shigure**" came a deathly cold voice, Gaara made a dozen seals, the sand that was attacking the grass nin didn't stop, however some of the remaining sand in the large brown gourd on his back erupted upward attaching itself to the ceiling spreading out to cover the arena's tiled ceiling.

Narrowly dodging Gaara's sentient sand Tsuji kept an eye out for the sand on the ceiling.

"_What's this sand obsessed freak up to? Whatever it is I don't like the look of it. Better end this quick, I'm running out of stamina"_

Making several seals and gathering chakra to his arms, he leapt back and sweeping his arms outward he announced his technique "**Fuuton: Bakuhatsu**!" a burst of chakra infused wind burst forward towards Gaara, the sand quickly moved to surround Gaara preparing for the automatic sand defence **Suna no Tate**. The wind collided with Gaara's sand and exploded upon contact throwing Gaara back into the wall behind him, though his sand protecting him from taking damage.

"I can see why that Jutsu has the name "Bakuhatsu" stated Sasuke, a satisfied smirk etched upon his bishonen face. His Sharingan activated, instantly coping the Jutsu into his memory banks.

Naruto noticing that Sasuke had his bloodline activated, his eyes narrowed dangerously _"I wish Uchiha wouldn't use that god damn doujutsu of his, that thieving eye of his stealing years of hard work in an instant...He doesn't have the snake contract so at least he can't copy much of my own techniques when my match comes about"_

The sand on the ground had moved over to surround Gaara and protect him.

"_Just like I hoped...Now!" _

Quickly removing another scroll he threw it upwards and made 5 seals: _ryuu, tori, ryuu, hebi, tori_. Catching the scroll in one hand and quickly opening it revealing a seal symbol inked onto the paper.

"_Another seal based Jutsu huh?"_

"**Ninpou: Katana Ryuu**" out of the scroll exploded a large amount of smoke, from their twenty rapier style swords rose into the air, glowing in the same way as his first Jutsu had, the smoke cleared revealing Tsuji his hands glowing chakra blue.

"That's a rather dangerous technique" stated Naruto "_But can you finish it in time to survive...a demon host isn't to be taken likely" _

"Your sand may protect you but my swords are infused with my wind affinity, they'll cut through just about anything so say goodbye!" announced Tsuji, the swords shot towards Gaara, his **Suna no Tate** lashed out to stop them but the swords cut through them unhindered and continued towards Gaara. A few feet from his face the swords all suddenly stopped and clattered to the ground, the blue glow disappearing.

"What the hell?" quickly turning their heads towards Tsuji they saw his hands, torso and legs wrapped tightly in Gaara's chakra infused sand. Letting out a scream as the sand began crushing him.

"Tsuji-San surrender quickly!" shouted the red headed Grass Nin leaning forward, her face panicky.

"What is...this?" gasped out Tsuji desperately trying to move, every time he gathered chakra the sand would crush parts of his body with high density nerve clusters, instantly dispelling his concentration

Slowing getting to his feet and brushing himself off Gaara looked towards the Grass Nin, his eyes filled with an evil malevolence and a perverse snarl of a grin across his alabaster features.

"I hid my sand beneath the ground when I submerged myself, unfortunately for you Grass Nin you dropped your guard just before you attacked, allowing me to exploit it" stated Gaara, walking slowing towards the bound Tsuji, his demonic chakra flaring for just a second, though with his blood lusty aura most wouldn't notice, the exceptions being Naruto, Sarutobi, Orochimaru disguised as a Sound Jounin, though his team hadn't made it back in time, or at all in fact.

"By combining my **Suna no Tate** with my **Suna Shigure**..." the sand surrounding and binding Tsuji began to swirl over him as though trying to drag him into an infinite pit, the sand on the ceiling exploded downwards completely covering and crushing the poor Nin , the sand swirled around violently in that small area.

"My **Kami no Suna**, will end it" the sand condensed until the was a tight ball of sand, the golden sand turned blood red and slithered across the ground towards Gaara, the sand broke apart and returned into his gourd on his back.

Gaara's eyes closed for a moment then a smile flickered across his face for an instant "Mother is happy" he muttered briefly, the vanishing in a **Suna Shuushin** to reappear besides Temari, a look of satisfaction upon his face.

"Winner: Gaara!"

"**That kid is dangerous, the bijuu inside of him is Shukaru and it has almost complete control, that red head must be very mentally unstable, with such a week seal upon him" **were Kyuubi's thoughts to Naruto as the red headed grass Nin had to be held back from going after the red headed sand Nin that had killed her teammate

"_So you could sense the seals construction from here huh Kyuubi?"_

"**That's right kit, the seal consists of a tri-point celestial seal, which is fine for lesser demons but it's not enough to house a demon lord, even the weakest of us, the only reason it works is that somebody placed a berserker seal and an impulse seal on top of it, which keeps the demon is an aggressive mindless state so that he cannot focus properly on escaping the seal, though the kid's mind must be taking a battering from that oversized raccoon whenever his mind weakens"**

replied the demon fox to Naruto's query, his deep voice having a distinct note of smugness to it, whenever he could brag to the kid always made him feel better for some reason, and with the seal pulling the two of them towards the dark abyss closer each day it was nice to have the odd little thing to make one feel better about oneself in day-to-day life.

The next matches proceeded soon after; Kiba was beaten by the Chibi grass Nin who used a Genjutsu that caused him to pass out within an instant. Kabuto's teammate faced off against TenTen in an embarrassing defeat, he was simply overwhelmed but a ridiculous number of thrown weapons via a pair of scrolls, much in the same way that the grass Nin had.

Shikimaru was defeated by Neji who used his ability to dispel chakra from anywhere on his body to shatter Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession Jutsu**, when he'd been captured a few minutes into their match. He then sealed the majority of the shadow users chakra pathways, Shikimaru had been sent flying, but he got up without too much difficulty moments later, the lazy Nara had quit the match when Neji decided to give his little fate speech about how Shikamaru could never overcome a true genius like himself...blah blah (the true irony that Nara was more of a tactical genius than any shinobi currently in the majority of the entire ninja world, he was just too lazy to exploit it)

"Too troublesome, Proctor-san, I'm quitting, this speech is too boring to listen too, I'd rather listen to my Mother's rants than this fate crap" turning and lazily walking off, he didn't notice Neji's teeth grinding and the dangerous look in his pale eyes.

"What did you say, human-trash?!" the young Hyuuga practically shouted, the Hyuuga's are in general prideful beings, and consider their views/perspectives to rank right up there with Kami's laws, or maybe a little higher.

"You heard me Hyuuga" replied Shikamaru climbing the stairs back up to the second level, a bored look on his face still, pausing briefly to scratch his shoulder.

"His right Hyuuga-San, now save that fate crap for someone who gives a flying fuck and get off the battle area" stated a fairly deep voice from above, quickly turning his head, he saw the owner of the voice; Naruto, steadily looking into Neji's eyes, though an amused smirk was adorning his face his cat like cerulean eyes were as hard as agates however.

**"That Hyuuga boy pisses you off right? Is it because he believes his life cannot be changed, that he has that defeated feel or that his an arrogant little whelp, does he remind you of your own weakness perhaps"**

"_Are you referring to my attempt to take my own life sometime prior?"_

**"But of course Kit...Oh looks like that meat sack is baring his fangs at you, go down there and show him who the alpha here is"**

"_You and your animal terminologies...though in this case its quite close to the truth"_ thought back Naruto to his foxy inmate, as he could feel the animosity radiating off the arrogant looking Hyuuga, sending a little killer intent towards said shinobi he smirked viscously and muttered to the Kyuubi

_"I'll kick his arse in the next part of the exam, let's show him that everybody's future can be changed, mine was changed when I met Anko, so I'm sure this popular wealthy Hyuuga can have a future if he puts some effort in, right?"_

_**"But of course, looks like the next match is being decided"**_

The following match consisted of Shino against Choji, whilst Shino was the stronger shinobi, he was unable to drain much of Choji's chakra as he had enlarged himself with his **Meat Tank Jutsu **and was rolling about like a giant boulder, albeit one that could change direction and increase speed in a split second, Shino tried to send out his bugs but they were quickly squished before they could do anything

"_I could stop him but it would mean giving up more than 85% of my insects, for a test situation this is unacceptable"_ Shino soon surrendered to avoid losing his insect swarm, Choji was of course delighted to have won his match, his sensei Asuma a darkly tanned Jounin, who appeared to be a chain smoker and sported a strange emblem on a piece of cloth strapped to his belt, other than that he appeared to be an ordinary Jounin - Asuma called out to Choji promising to treat him to anything he wanted later.

Naruto smiled as Choji practically bounced up the stairs to his teammates; Shikamaru and Ino. Time to cause a little stir

"An unfortunate match up, if only Shino didn't rely so heavily upon his clan Jutsu and learned a wider range of talents like elemental Ninjutsu, he would have easily defeated Choji" muttered Naruto "Clan techniques...what an idiotic concept for ninja, limiting oneself, pathetic as usual Konoha"

Several heard him nearby, including a few of the Jounin sensei

_"It seems he doesn't think much of Konoha, but considering he is fox's container I'm not surprised"_ thought the red eyed instructor Kurenai

_"Che Damn Fox insulting Konoha's clan's, I hope my students crush you in the Chuunin exams" _thought Sarutobi's son; Asuma, though he knew the truth about Naruto he favoured to hate the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune instead and had trained his team, the Kunoichi of his team Ino especially - to defeat Naruto should the opportunity arrive, and though she was still very fangirl orientated he had taught her numerous Genjutsu and had additionally asked her father to up her clan mind attacking Ninjutsu training, the techniques he'd taught her would be highly effective against Naruto, or so he suspected based upon what he'd learned regarding Uzumaki Naruto his skills and mental stability.

To his barely concealed glee the next matchup was Ino Yamanaka vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

_"Time for you to suffer a little demon spawn"_

_/............................................................................................/_

Naruto was fairly disappointed when he found himself matched up against one of Sasuke's fan girls; however the look in her sensei's eyes worried him slightly and that Ino suddenly gave off a demeanour of a more serious shinobi, instead of the loud fangirl she'd been moments before.

**"Kit be careful that man is probably one of our many enemies in this village, that blond vixen has probably been trained to combat your skills...Look at his eyes he's pretty certain she'll win" **warned the Kyuubi as Naruto leapt over the railings landing about 3 meters in front of Ino.

_"I'll be careful Kyuubi, I won't underestimate her, I'll crush her and show her how a ninja of the elemental nations fights - I won't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me go down at the hands of his students."_

"Ino and Naruto, both of Konoha your match will now begin!" announced the Jounin Proctor a few seconds later, knowing from Anko's bragging that Naruto used destructive techniques he leapt up onto the railings away from imminent danger.

"How about you surrender demon, and I'll let you live" stated Ino, her eyes cold, drawing a kunai, Naruto's eyes flickered to Asuma and his father the Sandaime, the old man seemed shocked.

"_So he has told her, fool, if you want to take me on – do it yourself Sarutobi Asuma!" _

"No I believe I shall pass on that generous offer, so come at me you pathetic brat if you believe you can take me on"

"What's up with Ino?" asked Sakura, turning to Kakashi, whose eyes had narrowed at Ino's words.

"_Asuma you fool, you're going to get that girl killed, I may have been a lousy sensei but even I could see he wasn't the fox, but his strong none the less"_

"It seems Asuma has been telling Ino some unsavoury rumours regarding Naruto" replied Kakashi

"Rumors? What do you mean Sensei?"

"I can't answer that Sakura – I like my genitals in one piece"

"???"

Down in the battle area Ino charged at Naruto, throwing kunai and attacking him with various kicks and punches, which Naruto effortlessly dodged. This continued for several minutes, each attack, far too slow and predictable to hit the young Kitsune.

Realising she couldn't hit him; Ino quickly made a hand sign and activated her first Jutsu.

"**Hisatsu: Enshrouding darkness**" Naruto charged towards her drawing his demon blade, however he suddenly stopped, his blade a few inches from Ino's throat, a bead of sweat trickled down her face, realising that had she been an instant slower she would have died, quickly leaping back, to avoid being killed.

"What happened to the dobe?" asked Sasuke confused, his Sharingan copying the essentials to recreate the Jutsu.

Naruto suddenly laughed, turning his head, seeming looking around he suddenly announced

"A Genjutsu which temporally seals my main senses, quite interesting; no sight, no hearing, no sense of smell...Quite dangerous coming from you"

Many gasped at that, Ino drew several kunai and threw them at Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!" shouted Sakura

"He can't hear you, damn Asuma he's really trying to get Naruto killed"

The Kunai struck Naruto; one stabbed into his right pectoral, the second hitting his stomach and the third cutting his left shoulder. Naruto gave a small grunt of pain, using his free hand he removed all the kunai, quickly Naruto sent the three kunai flying back in the same direction, narrowly dodging the first two Ino was scratched quite deep across her left cheek, by the third kunai. Blood quickly began to trickle down the side of her face, wincing slightly she reached into her ninja pouch and drew out three shuriken in each hand. Crossing her arms in the 'X' position she swung her arms wide sending the six whirling shuriken towards Naruto.

It seemed as though he would be struck by the steel projectiles when suddenly a large black snake with green markings across its body erupted from the ground giving a deep guttural hiss it lashed out its tail deflecting the shuriken with its hard scales, Throwing herself to the ground she avoided her returned projectiles – they embedded themselves in various places in the wall behind her.

"Since I don't feel any additional pain to my person I'll assume _**Dravghtss**_ came to my assistance in time" stated Naruto, a faintly amused tone to his voice.

"A summoning?! When did he do it?" looking around they saw Naruto's foot firmly planted into the ground below and around it was a two layered summoning seal, splatters of Naruto's blood had landed on the ground and on his boots.

"This kid can summon without hand seals, and can use other parts of his body besides his hands to initiate the summoning?" announced Kurenai in shock. Asuma's cigarette had dropped from his mouth, angrily grinding it into the ground.

"_Resourceful bastard, now he can use that snake to attack and defend, even if he cannot see or hear"_

"**Dravghtss** its time initiate response 7" announced Naruto; though he couldn't hear his own voice he knew the snake had heard him.

"_Hiss..._**Understood Naruto-Sama**..._hiss" _replied the snake summon, quickly moving it wrapped itself around Naruto's legs and torso, its head parallel to Naruto's and about five feet of its tail remained on the ground, moving slowly back and forth, in case of an attack. It was at this point that the spectators and Ino got a good look at Naruto's summon, it was approximately 14 feet in length and 12 inches or so in width, it had thick black armour-like scales, though its underside and seemingly random scales along its body were a vibrant green in colour, its head was especially distinctive, it had three horns on its head, a long slightly upward curving horn a few inches above its nostrils, the other two were more straight and elongated jutting from the centre of its skull, its mouth though had the traditional two large fangs for administrating poison, the rest of its mouth however was lined to the brim with short triangular shaped teeth, it had an ancient primal feel about it.

"I'm rather weak at Genjutsu so I developed a way to counter that"

"_That snake is giving off its own purple Youki, a demon?! - So Naruto-Kun has gotten a hold of a new kind snake contract after all, maybe I'll keep you alive a little longer" _thought Orochimaru in disguise, a longing look in his eyes, greatly desiring such a contract

The demonic snake began gathering its Youki (_A/N: demonic version of chakra_) it transferred it and a purple-black aura appeared around Naruto's face, it cleared seconds later, the look in Naruto's eyes indicated he's senses had been returned.

"Hebi-Response 7: **Illusion Breaker**" he stated rushing forward, the snake disappearing in a puff of smoke. Raising his sword up he quickly swinging down he tried to cut Ino in two, pivoting to the side she avoided it. When Naruto's blade hit the ground he unintentionally released a small amount of Youki cutting the floor, leaving a deep cut across the rest of the battle area, ten feet deep, and five foot wide.

"What the hell was that?!" were the outbursts of many.

"Lucky you dodged Yamanaka" said Naruto to Ino who had fallen on her rump when the ground had been cut apart beside her. Swinging the demon blade down - stopping a few inches from her face.

"You will surrender" stated Naruto, his voice commanding, his eyes cold.

"I won't lose - I promised my father and Sensei that I would take you down"

"Why?"

"My parents told me when I was a little girl what you really are, and Sensei help me train to beat you Monster" Naruto was silent for a moment, before leaning back and letting lose a gale of laughter

"Hahahahahaahaahahahaa!" wiping a tear from his eye as he stopped laughing he gave her a killer intent lased glare.

"If they told you of my origins then how do you ever expect to take me down, Naive Baka?"

"Asuma what have you and her parents done, if she keeps that up Naruto will probably kill her in response, he is only the host!" announced Kakashi, wishing that Anko was here to brain the idiotic fool for training one of his students to take down another member of the leaf.

Asuma only smirked in response "I don't know what you're talking about...Ino is about to win"

At that moment Ino noticing that Naruto was seemingly listening to the sensei, quickly making five seals Ino activated the strongest mind Jutsu her father had taught her:

**"Yamanaka Ougi: Passage way to the abyss" **her body slumped to the ground as her mind entered Naruto's mind, had she been paying attention she'd have seen the young Kitsune smirk as she did so. Naruto's eyes suddenly became blank and his body deadly still. (_Think Code Geass, when she enters his mind_)

(Inside Naruto's mindscape)

Ino found herself in what appeared to be a giant dimly lit sewer, yellowish water flowed constantly across the ground, and coming up to Ino's ankles, the ceiling was imbedded with numerous thick red and blue pipes, though the blue pipes were much thinner and even cracking in many places. The sewer branched off in many directions like a maze.

"What the hell kind of mind scape is this?" muttered Ino in confusion looking around quickly, ordinarily a person's mindscape would consist of a large room the items and such inside indicating the kind of person they were. e.g. - lots of toys and games = innocent, lots of darkness and weapons in the room = evil, blood thirsty etc...

However this place was very strange, her father and sensei had always told her to stay away from Naruto because he was a monster and to be mean to him like the other kids, being the naive brat she was Ino had just gone along with it, this had been reinforced when Naruto had repeatedly hurt the object of her affections; Sasuke, her sensei had then trained her to beat him, constantly filling her head with the demon propaganda regarding Naruto, she had believed it without a hint of doubt, after all her father and sensei wouldn't lie to her. Right?

And seeing this horrible place as his mindscape only reinforced that belief.

"I'd better get this over and done with, all I have to do is find his soul room and my Jutsu will defeat him.

"**Do you really think you can do that little human kit**?" Then came a deep echoing voice in response. Based upon the echo it came from down one of the paths branching away to her left.

"What the hell was that?"

Shaking off the uneasy feeling in her stomach, Ino quickly proceeded to travelled through the sewer mindscape, trying to find Naruto's true soul room.

Then after passing through seemingly countless passageways, for what seemed like hours, though in the real world only a few seconds would have past, she eventually found herself in a long corridor, dark and dimly lit, a foul chill and bloodlust filled the air. Steeling herself and taking a deep breath Ino quietly proceeded forwards.

A low rumble sound began to fill the air, repetitively like the slow breathing of some enormous creature, continuing onwards hesitantly quickly sweeping the surrounding with her blue eyes. There was nothing to either side of her – however Ino noticed something ahead of her, approximately 200 yards ahead, a small flicker of light, and this long tunnel led to a room, possibly even Naruto's soul room!

Barely keeping her excitement and anxiety in check Ino quickly but quietly proceeded forwards towards the light, several minutes later Ino abruptly stopped, moving towards the side of the tunnel she carefully and slowly walked on, not wishing to run out into any possible danger without any heads up. Who knows what could be in a mind of a monster taken human form after all.

Pausing at the entrance, Ino observed that the light came from various red candles which hovered amongst the enormous room, no perhaps an ancient chamber would better describe it; it was enormous and dark, though there was enough light to see the enormous pillars at opposite sides of the chamber beginning near the entrance and continuing on towards...a cage? Whatever it was it was enormous in size, it was almost as wide and as high as the chamber itself! Ino proceeded forward, especially nervous, this was obviously Naruto's soul room, but there was a presence here that didn't exist elsewhere in his mind-scape, she felt afraid, there was an ancient, primal like evil in the air.

"**How many years has it been since I've seen another human in this realm?" **boomed a loud powerful voice, that resonated with a devilish killer intent from within the void of darkness inside the cage.

"Naruto?" muttered Ino taking a step back, no sooner had the words left her mouth when two enormous, round, glowing red eyes appeared inside the cage, falling back and landing on her rump, Ino let out a gasp of surprise/fear. A deep bellow of a voice responded to this statement.

"**Naruto? Me? The boy is considered a demon by your village perhaps, but to compare him to me is insulting, I am the king of demons, and fourth most powerful being in this universe!"**

A set of enormous glowing white teeth appeared, curved, knife like. There corners of the mouth upturned, indicating perhaps a smile, or a smirk, fox's muscles and structure prevent them from showing as much physical emotions on their faces as opposed to humans, but regardless to this it was a very intimidating sight.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouted out Ino in a high pitch, her voice carrying both terror and a hint of her former resolve.

"**I am the demon that your sensei and father spoke of and because I dwell here, the humans of this village, both commoner and ninja alike have brought great suffering to the young kit for no fault of his own, you are like many in this village and filled with idiotic propaganda of those who live in the past and not future.**

Hearing this, despite the possible danger to her person, Ino instinctively flared up at the demon fox.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?!!!"

"**I Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox called you a lowly propaganda-following-ohna-Baka, now here's a little gift for coming all the way here brat!"** a thick tendril of blood red chakra slashed out, striking Ino across the face, sending her tumbling onto the ground, into blissful unconsciousness and out of Naruto's mind scape. From the darkness of the cage stepped out Naruto his long trench coat flapping elegantly behind him, his eyes dark and his face a mystery, turning towards the towering demon lord behind him, he looked up and asked

"What exactly did you do to that girl's mind Kyuubi?"

"**Nothing just a little curse that's all" **came Kyuubi's response,

"A curse? Of what variety? Actually never mind I'm just surprised you didn't pull her into the seal and devour her soul"

"**Trust me kit I wanted to, but no matter get your ass out of here and get your win, Don't worry I'll tell you about it later kit OK?" **Naruto felt a distinctive whooshing sensation as he was dispelled from his own mindscape.

"_**That girl I can use...one can never have enough potential nakama, that curse will let her see your unjust torment, others will experience one day soon, they will understand young kit" **_were Kyuubi's thoughts as he drifted off into a light slumber.

/*************************************************************/

Back in the real world, Ino was, as though hit by an invisible force flung away from the still form of Naruto, however her air borne trip was cut shot as she smashed into the wall of the arena behind her, as she cracked against the wall the Gennin and their instructors heard a distinctive snapping sound as several of Ino's bones broke at the force of the collision, a quick spray of blood burst from Ino's mouth as her eyes rolled back, she fell forward and collapsed onto the ground, still. Those with superior hearing faintly heard Ino's muttered words as she fell into blissful unconsciousness, and those words being: "utatsu...Kitsune ne"

Naruto remained still for a few seconds after that, until the colour returned to his eyes, taking a deep breath, he turned his body swiftly to the left and looked up to Ino's sensei; as well as one of the fools who had filled her head with vague propaganda: Asuma, a tall darker skinned man, with short black hair and a short tight crop beard. Who had a look of shock and borderline fury on his face.

Naruto's slitted blue eyes bored into Sarutobi Asuma's chocolate brown ones, raising his arm and pointing his hand at said irate Jounin and stated in little more than a whisper, but everyone heard it as a brief, but chilling killing intent washed over them.

"Next time you want to settle something with me, do it yourself, don't manipulate your students to do it for you konoha trash"

A pin could have dropped at the silence, Asuma's eyes narrowed slightly and jumped down into the arena, His father and Kurenai looked at him with surprise/disgust. Asuma didn't however attack Naruto, while he was confident he could defeat Naruto, he wasn't stupid enough to do something along those lines here, as he passed Naruto he muttered quietly to the blond Kitsune

"I'll bear that in mind, Uzumaki, It seems your mind is a rather dangerous place after all"

"Of course we both know what resides in the depths of my mind and soul"

"I'll never trust you with the fourths dying wish" muttered Asuma hurrying over to Ino to help the medic Nins, he left with them as Ino was carted out on a stretcher.

Though many were shocked and confused with what had happened, the rookie nine especially, the confusion was swept to the side as the next matches were quickly started. After that point the matches proceeded in a rather normal fashion, the matches were all rather one sided and pedestrian.

The exception to this being Sasuke, lee and the only female member of the rock team match that had made it through, the first too both thrashed their opponents with high speed aerial combos leaving their opponents face down in the shattered tiles, Haruhi however defeated her opponent in under 10 seconds using a pain inducing Genjutsu, which caused his opponent to pass out from the sudden shock to his system. Sakura unfortunately lost her match to the beautiful grass Nin Ayaa who used her impressive use of Taijutsu to render Sakura unconscious in under a minute. Though Sakura's attitude had begun to change in a positive way it wasn't enough to compare against a Kunoichi who had taken her training seriously since the very beginning.

To be fair though Ayaa's Taijutsu abilities seemed to be at least on par with Lee's though her style was almost entirely different to the Gokken style that Lee favoured to use. Sakura none the less needed to seriously up her training, the look in Kakashi's eyes at the time indicated that he was planning to do just that. After all Naruto had informed Kakashi what had transpired in the forest and Sakura's near brush with rape due to her incompetence, and he refused to allow that to happen even if he was a poor excuse for a Sensei, there was quite a lot she could learn from him, especially if he didn't let her slack off, his focusing on Sasuke had already cost him Naruto, though he was pleased with how the young man had developed under Anko's tutelage, since leaving team 7.

"_I'd better get to training them huh?"_ were the thoughts of a certain scarecrow as the Gennin were called to the arena to receive the information about the third exam.

/*********************************************************/

"Third part of the exam will take place in 1 month from now..." Began the elderly Kage to the assembled throng of battered and worn Gennin who had passed the preliminary round, he was interrupted rather surprisingly by Gaara, he asked the Sandaime in his usual emotionless conversional tone

"What is the reason for this delay...I want to fight as soon as possible" The Kage understood what the red headed Jinjuriki wanted, he wanted to kill more shinobi, in a situation where he could get away with it without consequences to himself. He answered in his usual kind seeming manner

"The reason for the delay is that the third portion of the Chuunin exam is a particularly commercial event, it will take place in a large open stadium with thousands of people watching; among those will be many important and politically powerful individuals and depending on how well a village does in the exams will influence to number of future clients that village will receive, as the Gennins performance reflects on the potential and skill of the rest of their village.

The Sandaime paused for a moment to let his words sink into their heads before continuing

"The month gap is a chance for the results of the previous exams, as well as the details of the third exam to reach those important individuals as well as a chance for you to improve your current skills and learn some new ones before you take the final exam to see whether or not you are fit to take the title of Chuunin back to your respective villages."

"What kind of test is this final exam?" Asked one of the Rock Nin, a chubby fellow with an oversized sword strapped to his back.

"To put it simply it is a tournament"

"Nani?" from about half the Gennin

"It is a group of match ups with a pre-determined opponent, so unlike before you will know who your opponent is and depending on luck and your own observational skills you will have a good insight into your opponent's abilities, allowing you to prepare accordingly for it."

One of the Jounin standing beside the Hokage walked forward holding a small box with an opening in the top, the Jounin went up to each of them and they each took out a folded piece of paper from the box, when that was done the Hokage then said

"Unfold your paper and show us what number is on it"

Everyone one at a time showed their numbers and announced them, after which their names were jotted down along with their number.

"One" said Hinata a little nervously, realising she had to speak first

"Fourteen" announced Temari in a clear tone

"Eleven" stated Gaara in his emotionless drawl

"I got a Twelve" announced Honii energetically; Gaara gave him a dark look

"There's a ten on mine" said Ayaa

"Four..." muttered Neji, secretly infuriated that a main branch had picked the one, childish perhaps, but ninja or not he was a 14 year old boy after all.

"I have a Five by the looks of it" announced Choji

"I have a seven old man" stated Naruto, matching up the numbers and names in his head

"Mines a two" muttered Sasuke, a little miffed after all the number "2" was a symbol of him feeling second best; however it also meant he **wouldn't** have to stand around waiting for his match. Plus he would be able to go against a Hyuuga, and with her new change in attitude she'd actually give him a good match, his blood instinctively flared up at the thought, the Hyuuga-Uchiha blood feud was deeply ingrained in them after all.

"Nine" announced the female Rock Nin Haruhi calmly.

"I have Three" announced her teammate who'd passed; Hojiku.

Kabuto who'd passed from his opponent/teammate surrendering then stated as he adjusted his round glasses "I have eight, guess it's me and you, Naruto-Kun?"

"Hmph"

"_It is rather irritating that I have to stay in the tournament and fight Naruto-Kun, just to learn about that almost-ornamental sword Orochimaru-Sama has taken a fancy to"_

"_**Orochimaru's spy huh, be careful boy, from what I can sense his at least Jounin level"**_

"_Understood I'll be careful, we should however take of advantage of this opportunity to eliminate him, regardless to his affiliation to that Sannin, he is still a Konoha shinobi and to kill him in most situations would have me labelled as a traitor"_

"_**Not a bad idea, but remember we have to fix the seal first, from what I remember the Fourth's sensei was a seal master and he'd probably be in Konoha, what with that hebi-teme showing up in the forest and all – His one of the few from Konoha that could kill that snake after all, so start checking red light districts and peeping places in Konoha OK Kit?"**_

A small blush flickered across Naruto's face for a split second "_What?!Why would we look there, are you trying to get me killed...If Anko found out!"_

"_**Jiraya of the Sannin is a self-acclaimed super pervert, those places are the best if you want to find him or get a clue on his location!" **_Shouted the nine tailed fox, cutting Naruto off in mid thought

"_Che...No choice huh?"_

"_**No none what so ever" **_replied Kyuubi, his voice sounding with a mixture of amusement and smugness.

Closing his mental link with Kyuubi and listened to the others reading out their numbers that they'd been given.

"Six" was Tenten's brief utterance, wanting to get this over with and started on her training already.

"Yosh! Last but certainly not least is me Rock Lee!!!! I am number thirteen!" Shouted Lee punching his fist up in his usual exuberant manner, making his sensei shout out in praise of his students apparent "Youthfulness"

"WELL SAID LEE!!!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP GAI-SAN!" shouted one of the Jounin with the Hokage in response immediately as the words left Gai's mouth.

"Ahem" coughed the Hokage; both Jounin looked embarrassed and quietened down.

"Well then those numbers are the slots for our tournament, you will fight the number that's next to your own, and Genma-San please show them who'll they'll be fighting.

A tall Jounin, wearing a blue bandana with his Konoha hiate attached to the front of it and a senbon hanging precariously from mouth took a step forward and showed them sheet of A4 paper with a tournament grid printed out, at the bottom of which where the numbers from left to right in numerical order, and below each number was each of the Gennins names scribbled in.

"I'm sure you can see, but for traditions sake I will now announce who you will each be facing who in the first round! First match is Hyuuga Hinata vs. Uchiha Sasuke. The second match is Takashi Hojiku vs. Hyuuga Neji; the third match is Akimoichi Choji vs. TenTen, the fourth match is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yashki Kabuto, the fifth match is Tousaka Haruhi vs. Furinji Ayaa, the sixth match is between Sabakuu no Gaara and Unuzaku Honii, and the last match is between Rock Lee and Sabakuu Temari, the winners of the first round will then move on to face the next, and so on and so forth until there is only one ninja remaining"

"Does that mean that only 1 person can become a Chuunin?" blurted out Temari suddenly looking a little worried, just a little, but the indication of this quickly slipped from her face and her body's stance as she instinctively schooled her emotions. Smiling faintly the old Kage responded

"Do not fret, that is not the case, you see many individuals will be watching you and marking your performance during the tournament and they will along with myself and the Fire Lord, decide whether or not you will receive the rank of Chuunin, the only benefit in winning your matches is that you receive more chances to show off to the judges, so everyone please do you best in the final part of the Chuunin exam."

"So it starts here huh?" muttered Naruto to himself, a small smile flickered across his face for a brief moment.

"_I should go see how Anko-Chan is..."_

_Chapter Finished_

/***************************************************************/

A/N: Hey there guys sorry for the super long delay but anyway here's a Christmas present from me to all my readers, this chapter and the special Xmas Omake Sketch you will find just below.

/***************************************************************/

XMAS OMAKE!

The three sound Gennin had huddled around a small fire somewhere deep within the forest of death, they had searched nearly non-stop for the last four days for the last Uchiha, so they could fulfil their mission that Orochimaru-sama had assigned them, but by a twisted set of circumstances they missed their target and by now he'd certainly have reached the tower, they had failed spectacularly and now were lost in this fearsome forest filled with giant animals and monsters.

"This sucks" groaned Zaku, with a downhearted sigh, Dosu his mummified teammate and the dark haired girl Kin nodded in agreement.

"How could this get any worse" they then learned at that moment that it can always get worse. At that moment it began to snow heavily the white crystal fragments surrounding them.

"Oh fuck!"

"Holy crap we are gonna freeze!"

"Yep"

At that moment there was a swirl of leaves and snow, it soon vanished revealing something nobody would want to ever see, except for a certain black-orange haired fangirl living in America (A/N: inside joke). It revealed Orochimaru attired in a Santa Claus costume, the front of his jacket was unzipped revealing his pale, muscled chest. Over his shoulder he'd slung a large brown sack, with a smirk on his reptilian face he swaggered over to them.

"Merry Christmas kiddies!!!"

"Orochimaru-Sama! What are doing dressed like that!?" announced Kin taking a step back in shock, her two teammates seemed more than a little freaked out as well.

Swinging his sack forward and slamming it into the ground he gave them a large sunny smile and stated in an amused tone

"Who is this Orochimaru? My name is Santa Claus; I bring joy to little children around the world who believe in the magic of Christmas"

Genuinely freaked out at this point Dosu made a hand sign and yelled out "Kai!" trying to dispel what he believed a rather twisted Genjutsu.

"Shit it's not going away!"

The red attired Orochimaru tilted his long fluffy red and white hat and announced to three sound ninja in a cheerful voice of a man who loved his job "Well what would like for Xmas, why don't you have a feel in my sack?"

"OH GOD NO!!!!!!" were the words which echoed across the forest of death that day, however that scream resulted in a rather explosive reaction from orochi...no, no I mean good old saint Nick attired in his coat of fluffy red, white and black.

"You fucked up brats I meant my Christmas sack full of presents for good little boys and girls; you are so going on my **NAUGHTY LIST,** for implying something so wrong, I'm happily married and have four children, I am no perv!" roared Santa Claus, throwing up a large guard-less sword with red tinsel wrapped around the hilt, taking the sword in hand he charged forward at the frozen in shock Gennin trio from sound.

"Shi-ne!"

/***************************************************************/

Well what did you think? I hope you like it and to let you know the next chapter will have our first Lemon scene so please enjoy, also I have planned out the rest of the story, so to those who didn't like what happened with Orochimaru and Naruto you will see the reason for it in the next few chapters.

In the mean time I wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year my wonderful readers and reviewers – See ya!

Nexus AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Next: **Chapter 13 - **Lover of the red light district, yet another Sannin battle


	15. Lover of the red light district

JOURNEY TO LORDSHIP

CHAPTER 13

Lover of the red light district, yet another Sannin battle

"Heh, Heh, Heh... giggled a quiet lecherous voice in a girly tone. Hidden amidst a densely leafed tree, was an old man in his early fifties. He had a mane of spiky white hair that ran down the length of his back. He wore an odd assortment of red and green clothing, a mixed style of a nobleman's attire, a shinobi and a stereotypical sage.

This being a ninja village this older man too wore a hiate, however as averse to the typically rectangular head protector with the Konoha leaf symbol engraved at its centre. His however was made from bone, painted grey, with an inch long demonic horns protruding from each of the temples. At its centre was the kanji for 'oil' in black.

In his hands he carried a small notebook open on his palm into which he was enthusiastically scribbling with a white fountain pen with the gold kanji 'ero' written on its side, he was giggling continuously, high pitched and perversely. The reason for this man's strange behaviour is that whilst hidden in this place; high amidst the trees he had an excellent view of a nearby open-air bath house, the women's side of course.

This man was Jiraya of Sannin, the Toad sage. A ninja of legendary skill which is why the numerous Kunoichi currently making use of the bath house were none the wiser of his presence. He was peeking upon the dozens of beautiful naked and semi clad women not only for his own sexual satisfaction but also as a means of inspiration for the newest book in his series; '**Icha Icha paradise – make out tactics**', a long series of best selling erotica which had become immensely popular to both civilians and shinobi around the nations.

His eyes roaming over the young ladies present he couldn't help but notice one of the ladies that had just entered the naturally heated waters, she truly stood out from the rest. She was an especially beautiful purple haired Kunoichi; she was obviously a ninja, if her high Jounin level chakra was anything to go by. Jiraya was delighted by her breasts - they were large, but not overly so, they were perfectly shaped and firm; she had perfect silky skin and a feminine athletic build. Jiraya felt a trickle of drool escape the corner of his mouth, though he was too focused on the beauty in his sights to stop and wipe it away. Writing fanatically he recorded her appearance and also how she interacted with the other women trying to get a rough idea of her character. She'd make an ideal new character for his next book thought the Toad Sannin giggling once more before deciding to get a closer look.

Whilst further suppressing his chakra he made the necessary hand seals and preformed Konoha's basic teleportation technique; the Shuushin no Jutsu sending tendrils of chakra forward he vanished to his chosen location, a swirl of leaves the only evidence of his leaving.

Reappearing at the outside of the wooden encompassing walls surrounding the Onsen, crouching low he sneaked over, quickly and quietly found himself his trusty peeking hole, one of several he had stationed in the walls of this fine viewing establishment.

Placing his eye up against the hole he felt a familiar tingle in his loins, from the lower height Jiraya was peeping from he was able to get a rather good view of the purple haired women's nether regions. Though somewhat obscured by the steamy waters, it didn't leave too much to the imagination none the less, and Jiraya was just fine with that.

'Oh shaven is she? Easy on the tongue' thought Jiraya scarcely holding back another giggle, he had enough common sense for that at least, as at this distance, even with his chakra suppressed and his movements silent, if he giggled he'd be massacred by the many women currently converged therein.

Deciding to look up to get a good close up of the rest of her, drinking in her appearance, her fine shapely legs, sleek smooth torso, taking the opportunity to get another look at her chest which conveniently for him bounced playfully as she jumped out of the water and landed by the edge, sitting down to chat to with another woman sitting by the side, soaking her feet in the hot waters.

A thick trickle of blood made its way steadily down past his upper lip and staining his chin red.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he recognized her face, she had matured certainly and her hair style had changed but it was no doubt her.

"Holy shit..." whispered Jiraya hoarsely.

"Lil'Anko? She's certainly matured allot" his mind flickering through several memories he had of her when he'd last seen her. The hyper little brat that always used to follow Orochimaru around prior to his defection and the discovery of his twisted experiments which forced the Snake Sannin to flee from Konoha, leaving his disciple Anko behind to suffer the hate intended for him.

'Orochimaru...' thought Jiraya, his mind temporally distracted from the good peeking as thoughts of his old beloved rival flickered through.

'Kid must have had it tough after that Hebi-teme left' thought Jiraya solemnly, knowing the fate of those who were thrown to the lions and left to swallowed in others resentment, however the pleasant glint in her eyes showed that she had plenty of life in her, perhaps she had found some strong bonds despite all of that? Second's later Jiraya mind slipped away from such seriousness and his perverted nature once again reared its ugly head.

"But on with the show" he said quietly to himself, though perhaps louder than intended as a passing breeze carried his voice some distance, reaching the ears of a certain Konoha shinobi who was impatiently waiting for his girlfriend to finish in the Onsen.

*

Naruto stood by the entrance to the Onsen, back straight, arms held loosely behind it, legs straight – slightly parted; a typical Konoha military stance, he was quietly waiting for his girlfriend Anko to finish bathing, passing the time by watching the various people pass to and from the entrance, a few of which sent him dark glares, the majority having the good sense to just walk and not say a fucking thing to the slightly irate Yokai-Hebi Shinobi. Naruto had chosen not to enter the male section and make use of its services. He did not like this place as he often became overheated and dizzy should he spend long in hot steamy waters. That and when he was last there an elderly civilian had held his head under the water for some five minutes, before the Anbu had arrived to save him, he'd nearly died on that occasion, he had been only eight years old at the time, needless to say he hadn't returned there since. Only Anko's blatant love of Onsen's had brought him there in the first place even if only to wait outside of the establishment; waiting for her.

Though Anko's offer of sneaking in there after hours for a little 'fun' as an alternative to going now had certainly been him temping and had left him rather hot under the collar.

'Well the offers always open after all thought Naruto grinning despite himself, wide enough to display to the world his almost vampiric canine teeth, frightening an elderly couple who were approaching, causing them to bolt away at a dead run, rather surprising given their age.

The reason for Naruto's barely suppressed thoughts were that in recent weeks Anko had become especially flirtatious and seductive, even by her usual flamboyant standards. One such of example of this that she'd taken to sleeping in the bed with him completely naked, and grinding herself against him just as he was drifting off to sleep, provoking for Naruto an embarrassing reaction. After observing the results she'd grin wickedly before rolling over and drifting immediately off to sleep, leaving Naruto erect, heart pounding in his chest, leaving him unable to sleep for most of the night.

While Naruto knew he was not experienced in human interaction he did have instincts and a good understanding of how Anko thought. To put it simply she was trying to goad the young ninja into being the one to initiate sexual relations between them, her tactics were damn effective.

He was nervous for obvious reasons along with that it would be a deep step for him on an emotional level as he'd spent most of his life despised and unloved, none the less he had confidence in himself that he'd do well. Shaking his head of such thoughts for the moment, however difficult. Naruto decided to kill sometime by taking a stroll around the outside of the Onsen's high wooden walls.

Not long later as he was passing the women's side of the bath house, paying extra care to be quiet as not to be mistaken for a peeping tom, not that Anko would have been bothered, however the multiple chakra signatures he could feel meant that there were numerous Kunoichi bathing inside and Naruto wasn't that suicidal to piss off a bunch of women, especially if they were trained killers.

Naruto paused in mid step as he heard a perverted sounded whisper carried by the wind.

"Lil' Anko" and "on with the show". Immediately grasping the potential meaning, a growl echoed in his throat, someone was peeping on the women's side, someone was peeping on the women whom he loved. His hand almost instinctively reached up towards the hilt of his cursed chakra sword, tightly grasping its bandaged hilt.

Disappearing in a sudden burst of speed he headed towards where the sound had originated from, his eyes unknowingly flickering red and a small fraction of the seal on his stomach glowed, unseen beneath his clothes.

Still unable to see his target Naruto leapt up into a nearby tree using chakra to the soles of his feet to hold himself in place on the branches. Naruto had realised it but he was standing in the same peeking spot from which Jiraya had been using minutes prior.

His face burned crimson upon realising all the naked girls below, instinctively his eyes roamed all over their bodies before his sense of decency kicked in. Reluctantly turning his eyes away from the wonderful sight, focusing instead upon his goal to beat the crap upon the pervert that as eyeing up his beloved Anko-Chan. A soft giggle reached his ears, turning quickly he spotted a tall white haired man attired in red and green with his face pressed up against the wall, a peeking hole no doubt. The thick puddle of blood on the floor below the said pervert was an indication of how lecherous this old geezer was if such a continual stream of blood from his nose from the overload of erotic thoughts was any indication.

'I'll teach this ero-Jii a lesson he won't soon forget'

'**That's the way kit protect your mate'** agreed the Kyuubi through their mental link. Gathering his chakra he performed a Shuushin, reappearing in some nearby bushes, his chakra control had definitely become worse, a clear sign of his shiki-fuin's terrible state. Though not his intended spot he was hidden from sight and better yet he a mere 10 meters away from the old pervert in question. Deciding upon his first action he made several hand seals, pausing briefly to bite his thumb; drawing blood. He pressed his palm against the ground and whispered "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: hydra cradle**". A low level Jutsu he'd learned from one of the older snakes whom he'd been practicing with as of late.

A small black seal appeared on the ground around his hand, one puff of smoke later eight small demonic serpents appeared, small, no longer than a meter in length each, grey scaled and large yellow eyes that almost dominated their reptilian faces. Naruto crouched down to eye level with the snakes and whispered his orders, to avoid his target hearing him. The snakes seemed to find his orders amusing if their bobbing heads and soft hissing laughs were anything to go by.

Slipping away into the undergrowth the summons headed towards the old man, whom was still unaware of the incoming threat. Meanwhile within his cage the Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

'**Where have I seen that human before?**'

*

Jiraya despite being engrossed by his peeping, none the less he was one of the world's strongest shinobi's which is why he immediately felt the pull of chakra that indicated a summon.

'Hmm?' seconds later he heard a series of hissing beside him. Self preservation instincts kicked in at that moment, kicking at the ground whilst moving chakra to his leg muscles he leapt high into the air, his chakra heightening the jump. Good thing to as where he'd been seconds later were 6 grey snakes, body's stretched upwards the mouths opened wide, fangs shown.

'Snake summonings?! Did that Anko girl sense me?' Thought Jiraya in surprise.

'No, she hasn't used her chakra, could it be him?' pondered Jiraya landing on a nearby tree limb. Before he could do anything another snake appeared in the same tree and made an attempt to bite his leg, leaping back he narrowly avoided the attack. As he soared back he failed to realize that e was passing over the Onsen walls. Looking up Jiraya used a kunai to stop the final snake from biting him, pressing the blade between its fangs, it hissed angrily before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Phew" announced Jiraya before he landed with a great splash into the women's bath below. Emerging seconds later with deep heavy breaths he looked around blinking the waters from his eyes.

"Where'd that snake bastard go?" wiping his head left to right he felt a chill as he realized where he had landed. The Sannin was surrounded by at least twenty Kunoichi as well as numerous civilian women all of whose eyes were burning with righteous female fury.

"Welcome back Jiraya-Sama" said one of the older women there cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner, a fiery aura surrounding her and the other women, Anko included, pissed that this dirty fuck had seen her naked.

The toad Sannin felt himself invert in fear and let out a terrible scream to the sky as the women attacked him in mass.

"I FUCKING HATE SNAKES!" who earned him several extra hits from a rather irate snake wielding Jounin. A viscous pummelling followed which left the Sannin black and blue, Anko and a dark haired women with red eyes grabbed him by his arms and with an almost practiced unity they hurled Jiraya over the side of the wall. Landing in an undignified pile, he passed out, his mind filled with the images of bouncing boobs and kicking the crap out of Orochimaru for ambushing him in such a way. Not knowing that his student's legacy had been responsible for his latest unmanning.

*

Regaining consciousness less than ten minutes later, the toad Sannin quickly set about healing his wounds, though he was no legendary medic like his old teammate Tsunade, he knew enough practical medical jutsus to restore his body on rather short order.

Sluggishly he rose to his feet, he was rather surprised, the chakra he'd felt before was still there nearby, waiting him.

'Is it really him?' entering into a stance, with a high guard, with a heavy emphasis on the upper body.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here in Konoha?" he asked his surroundings in a menacing tone. Making hand seals for a Doton Jutsu.

'Orochimaru?! Thought Naruto in surprise, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

'Who the hell is this old man?'

"You can't hide from me, come out and lets settle this hebi" demanded Jiraya his eyes as cold as ice and a demure to match, that even Naruto admitted was fairly intimidating, on a man of lesser nerves that is.

'Interesting, perhaps this man may be useful for getting information, nut first to mess with him some more, you're not forgiven yet you old lecher. Purposely making lots of noise to ran away, keeping himself hidden from sight. Immediately Naruto could feel Jiraya in hot pursuit, following his chakra and the sudden movement.

Gathering his chakra as he ran he used a Shuushin to teleport himself towards training field 7, the only training field he could reach via teleportation that he knew the layout of. Jiraya sensing the threads of chakra extending to the west, he too followed by way of Shuushin using the chakra remaining in the air from Naruto's teleportation as a guide.

*

Jiraya appeared in a large flat grassy training field, noticing the river on the right end of the training area and the memorial stone at its centre Jiraya realized where he was, he'd used this very training area himself in his Gennin years, some forty years ago.

"Training field 7?" announced the toad sage looking about expecting to see his old teammate; the snake Sannin; Orochimaru. What he saw however was the back of a tall blond haired with thin red streaks throughout his hair. He was wearing a ¾ length black trench coat which flapped about dramatically in the winds embrace.

What initially caught Jiraya's attention was the bandaged sword worn on his back, it had a large western style guard, and a very broad blade, not the sort of weapon used by shinobi.

Sending out his senses to get a feel of this stranger, Jiraya felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt three chaotic chakra sources radiating of him. Blue and red chakra was violently mixing inside of his coils and around his body, whilst the sword on his back was giving off an oppressive black chakra, hanging around its wielder like a miasma.

"Who the hell are you boy?" demanding Jiraya entering a loose combat stance, whilst pressuring chakra on the stranger. Showing no surprise to the sudden increase in chakra he asked his voice quiet, with an underlying menace.

"What's your connection to that old snake?" not answering Jiraya's question.

"He was an old teammate of mine" answered Jiraya, becoming a mixture of anxious and curious.

"Then there's a lot I can ask of you then old man" announced Naruto turning around letting off a little of his mixed demonic killing intent onto the sage, he flinched at the familiar evil chakra. Seeing Naruto's face, the sage felt a sudden recognition.

'Minato?!' thought the Sannin in shock seeing an almost identical version of his student in his younger years. If not the reddish tint in his eyes, the whisker marks on his cheeks and those fangs he'd be a dead ringer for the Yondaime.

"Naruto?!" exclaimed the toad Sannin in shock, taking a step back, in seeing his godson, who he hadn't seen in nearly thirteen years, most likely under the influence of the demonic chakra in some way, either that or the seal must be in bad shape.

"Now then Jiraya of the Sannin" stated Naruto, slowly and smoothly drawing his large sword with one arm, though he kept the bandages around the blade and most of the hilt, as in his fight with Ino in the Chuunin exams.

"You could prove to be of great use to me, so I won't kill you" at this Jiraya tensed.

"But first I need to properly punish you for peeping on my girlfriend earlier" continued Naruto darkly, swinging his sword down and pointing it towards Jiraya, having no apparent difficulty holding his massive weapon with only one hand.

'Shit, another jealous lover, just what I need' thought Jiraya sourly.

"Oh...which of those delectable beauties was yours" asked the Sannin

"The purple haired Kunoichi who also wields snakes" answered Naruto, upon hearing this the Toad Sannin's perverted side took over as he foolishly exclaimed

"You're banging that hottie Anko? No fucking way!" in response to this...

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****!**" slamming his free hand onto the ground initiating a summoning, a large scale one. Using only his chakra, separating the sword's and the fox's chakra, o he could better control which of his snakes would appear; though controlling his chakra had certainly become more difficult. An explosion of smoke surrounded Naruto, the smoke scattered as a massive snake rose up, Naruto atop his head breathing heavily. Having used a lot of chakra, but it would be worth it to punish this ero-Jii.

The giant serpent was easily the same size as Manda, it had black and dark-green scales, and its head was rounded and flattish with a row of needle like interlocking teeth. In truth it more resembled a Venus fly trap plant as adverse to a snake.

"That seal of yours ain't too good" remarked Jiraya looking up at Naruto and his towering summoning.

"You know how to state the fucking obvious"

"**Another of the Sannin, you certainly know how to pick them kit**" remarked the Kyuubi

'According to our research his the fuinjutsu master who helped in the sign of our seal, he could be helpful in fixing the shiki-fuin" but first to kick his arse, the women hadn't beaten the old pervert as thoroughly as he have liked.

"Adyss-Dono" Naruto announced addressing the summoning whose head he was standing upon.

"YES NARUTO-SAMA?" boomed the bizarre looking snake, letting out a deep hiss as it spoke, opening its cavernous maw of a mouth revealing thousands of needle like teeth throughout the inside of its mouth.

Many stories below stood a shocked pervert. 'Minato your son has turned out very different to what I imagined, but a promise is promise. But the snake contract of all things...and a type of which I've never seen before' thought Jiraya suspicious, none the less he had a young upstart baring his fangs at him so he'd best put him in place, regardless of the reasons. Calmly biting his thumb and making the hand seals.

"My perverted ways have gotten me in trouble yet again, but that is the life of a SUPER PERVERT" exclaimed loudly, an odd mix of seriousness and his usual silly boisterous attitude as he readied himself for battle with his student's son, over an idiotic reason.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you guys go, sorry about the massive delay but with my real novel and my job, and me being a lazy git I haven't had much time, that and I couldn't be bothered. Sorry about that. Oh yeah my job is sales assistant for High and Mighty international owned by JD Williams if anyone's interested, probably not though.

See ya later!

NEXUS AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
